A Violins Heart of Gold
by Dilpickles00
Summary: After Lisa Loud injected her with an revival implant, Leni accidentally resurrects Kaori Miyazono, Will Leni help reunite Kaori with her old friends and family or will she had to start a new life(Also a Crossover with Rugrats)
1. Chapter 1: Suddenness

**Here is my Loud House/Your lie in April crossover, it is set 6 months after the show of Your lie in April and 1 year after the Loud House and here we go:**

Lisa Loud was working on a invention, a revival implant, it would give the person an ability to revive people from the dead.

She decided it was best tested by Leni, she was the sweet hearted one and the one that is easiest to manipulate.

So Lisa convinced Leni with the promise of fashion equipment in order for the test

"will this hurt" said Leni scared

"No" said Lisa creepily like when her secret projects on her siblings are revealed

Leni is injected with the implant without any pain, surprisingly and she given new fashion equipment as an award.

One day Lincoln won a trip to Japan to meet one of his favourite Cartoon creators, since he couldn't be trusted on his own, Leni was hired to look after Lincoln in Japan (As Lori was now at college with Bobby).

One night Leni wandered off outside the hotel where she ended up in a graveyard

She ended up looking at some of the graves, some dying too young.

Leni accidentally touched one of the graves and due to the implant something happened, an energy came off her hands and was causing the ground to shake as well as her hand which tore apart the tombstone and then a large bang.

Suddenly she heard a thing knocking about underneath.

"Let me out" said the voice in Japanese

Leni could understand Japanese, after all while she maybe be a bit dim, but she isn't a total airhead as she loved discovering different cultures and languages, she could speak English and Russian prior to learning Japanese and their culture.

Leni dug a bit and pulled open the casket to find a weak looking cream blonde girl who was seemingly buried with her violin and in her pyjamas.

"Who are you" said Leni Loud in Japanese

"My name is Kaori Miyazono and I was a musician who fell in love with this boy named Kōsei Arima, in fact I believe I was dead and now suddenly I'm alive now, who are you" said Kaori in Japanese

"My name is Leni Loud and I'm not sure what happened, something fired out of my hands and then you banged loudly on your box thingy and suddenly I see you" said Leni in Japanese

"Ah do you know a Kōsei Arima" said Kaori in Japanese

"Nope, I'm not Japanese, I'm American" said Leni in Japanese

"I'd guess not, I guess he mourning me badly, (her motions change), oh gosh has he got the letter that told him that I loved him" said Kaori in Japanese

"Oh gosh, have you got parents to turn to" said Leni in Japanese, feeling sorry for her.

"They must be struck with grief, I must go and see them" said Kaori in Japanese

Kaori tries to run but falls over, so Leni picks her up and carries her to the location of Kaoris parents bakery.

However when they got there, Kaori saw something that upsetted her.

Her parents old bakery was boarded up and closed and she read the note on the door 'Hello I'm afraid that we've shut down the bakery, our grief for our daughter has caused us to move to the USA to start a new chapter in our lives, thanks for the memories'

"There gone, they moved away" said Kaori in Japanese

"I'm sorry" said Leni in Japanese

Kaori couldn't believe her eyes, her parents were no longer in her home town, they had moved away and there was nowhere for her to go, but she had an another idea.

"Why not she check up on Kōsei, see if I can cheer him up" said Kaori in Japanese

"Ok, be careful though, I'm not very strong" said Leni in Japanese as she picked up Kaori again

Kaori whacked Leni a few times in anger before she agreed to go to Kōseis,

When Kaori and Leni got there though, she could see a new family move in where Kōsei used to be

Also it appears that Tsubaki has also moved out as well as a another family with different kids appeared at Tsubakis old home.

"Where do I go now" said Kaori in Japanese as she cried on Lenis shoulders

"I can look after you, until you find your friends and family" said Leni in Japanese

"Really, I barely Evan know you, although this is a bit sudden, but I'm hungry after being dead for a while" said Kaori in Japanese

"Yeah my treat, just let me wake up my brother and we will go get some fast food" said Leni in Japanese

Leni walked Kaori back to her hotel where she opened the door and flickered the lights

"Linky, do you fancy some fast food" said Leni who left Kaori outside her room

"Are you sure your not joking" said Lincoln jumping out of bed surprised.

Leni had been making sure Linky had a healthy food balance in Japan which gives off the impression of Leni trying to be an overprotective parent despite being his sister, not mother.

"Not a joke, found this poor disabled girl outside named Kaori and want to help her, so I'm taking you both as Mom said that I'm to watch you" said Leni

Had Kaori understood that sentence especially being called disabled, she would of shoved both of Lenis sandals into Lenis mouth in anger

As the trio walked out of the hotel, they headed towards a burger joint and while getting burgers, Leni settled Lincoln and Kaori down

"You two be good, I'll get the yum yum and it will be time for food" said Leni being as overprotective as always.

Lincoln greeted Kaori in Japanese (after all, he understood Japanese quite well due to all of the manga and comics he read) "Hello Kaori, I'm Lincoln, pleasure it is to meet you"

"Hello Lincoln, pleasure it is to meet you" said Kaori in Japanese

"So where did you come from" said Lincoln in Japanese

"Well I'm come from here, but I believe that I died a while ago and after a vision with my crush Kōsei, a blue light flashed in my eyes and awakened me and then your sister opened up my casket and here we are" said Kaori in Japanese

Lincoln knew exactly where Leni had got those powers from, after all Lisa tried to offer that experiment on him in offer for some Ace Savvy memorabilia, but he refused, it seems Leni had willingly volunteered in Lincoln's eyes.

Also Lincoln knew that once it revived someone, the power could not be used for another 20 years, despite Lisa's disturbing experiment, it seems this one had come out with a good result, a nice looking girl has now a 2nd chance of life

"So this Kōsei, is he still alive" said Lincoln in Japanese

"Yeah he is still alive hopefully , just don't know where he is, he moved out of his old home" said Kaori in Japanese

"Lets hope so, so how did you die" said Lincoln in Japanese

"Fredrick's Ataxia" said Kaori in Japanese

"What's that" said Lincoln in Japanese

"It's like Lou Gehrings Disease, only younger people get it and Cardiac arrest is also one of the symptoms, I also died on the operating table" said Kaori in Japanese

"do you feel you have it now" said Lincoln in Japanese

"No apart from I can't feel my legs, which is probably a scar from the disease" said Kaori in Japanese

"Yeah, Leni got those revival powers by my sister called Lisa Loud..." said Lincoln in Japanese before being interrupted

"You mean the child prodigy" said Kaori in Japanese

"Yes, anyway she injected Leni with revival chip which mean she can resurrect 1 person every 20 years, their old diseases cured, although scars of the old disease remain" said Lincoln in Japanese

After Lincoln said that, Leni arrived with the burgers, "eat up everyone" in Japanese as both can understand it


	2. Chapter 2: Nights music

**Here we go:**

After settling the burgers down on the table, the three begin to eat their burgers as they discussed

"So Lincoln and Leni, what are you doing in Japan" said Kaori

"Well I won a contest to meet my favourite cartoon creator which makes the cartoon, Action Power which is a incredible show about robots and army men, so yeah that will be fun" said Lincoln

"Cool, do you want to be a cartoon creator one day" said Kaori

Lincoln smiles and says "Well yeah sure, I've had a comic produced about Ace Savvy and featured my sisters and me fighting crime"

"Yeah I'm the one who saves Ace Savvy in the colouring book" said Leni

"you mean a comic Leni" said Lincoln

"Yeah Linky ok, they feature colour and drawings" said Leni

"Music has colour and drawings if you imagine it" interrupted Kaori

"No it dosent, it's just a sound" said Leni

Kaori suddenly snapped and whacked Leni with the tray and angrily said "MUSIC IS AN ART AND IT SHOULD BE RESPECTED"

Afterwards Kaori collasped into tears and said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I have anger issues and are passionate about music, so I get worked up, please forgive me" as Kaori was now weeping.

Leni got up after being whacked and said "Its ok, I forgive you, I just didn't know you were passionate about music, if you want, you can have my burger"

Kaori first hesitated as she wanted to be nice to Leni as she was the one that brought her back to life, Thanks to this Leni, Kaori can live her life again, see Kōusei again and live her life with no worries this time. But this Leni insisted that she'd have it and could see it in Lenis emotion that she looked concerned for her, Kaori realised with a look to her hand and arm, she was very skinny and Leni was one of those girls that worries about people, Kaori could sense that Leni had a heart of gold by the way she breathes, smiles and talks.

Kaori took the extra burger and ate it and soon Leni carried Kaori to the hotel with Lincoln walking with them.

When they got home, Lincoln went straight to sleep, he was tired and Leni had woken him up for the burger.

As for Kaori, she was restless, she wanted to explore the world, but couldn't walk due to the paralysis of her legs, Leni feeling bad for Kaori, asked her a question.

"Look Kaori, it's late and you need some sleep, so I'll ask you, what song would you like to go to sleep with"

"Please can I have Twinkle, Twinkle Little star in a piano sort of tone, It was me and Kōuseis anthem when we played together" said Kaori who was lying down on a air bed Leni bought for her on the way back to the hotel

"Ok" said Leni as she found some 30 min track of it on the Internet and played it

"Thanks Leni, goodnight" said Kaori as she fell asleep listening to the track.

"Goodnight Kaori, hopefully we can have adventures tomorrow" said Leni

Leni found Kaori cute in her sleep, she sucked her thumb like a baby while she was sleeping, It was a indicator that she loved this track and that she was happy to be alive.

Suddenly about 4:30 AM, Kaori stared screaming various things in her sleep to the point where it woke up Lincoln.

"Don't leave me, I don't want to die , please I hate being alone" screamed Kaori

"What's up Kaori" said Lincoln in a concerned manner

"I had a nightmare like I was going to die again and evreyone I loved before abandoned me " said Kaori

"It's okay, it's okay, it's only a nightmare, surely evreyone you knew would love you back in their lives" said Lincoln

"Are you sure" said Kaori

Lincoln began to hug Kaori and said "You are here are you and your sadness is making me feel upset as you seem to be very nice and cheerful girl, now get some rest, big day tomorrow"

Kaori calmed down and playfully gave Lincoln a whack on the head which Lincoln replied "Ouch, careful I'm not very durable" said Lincoln

Kaori laughed and said "You better get some sleep too, big day tomorrow"

Kaori went back to sleep and Lincoln watched her for a bit sleep, she looked happy and slightly feisty, but fragile and weak, Lincoln thought she looked cute and wanted to make sure that she is happy and gets what she wants no matter the cost.

And with this Lincoln went to sleep, ready for the big day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: A big day out in Japan

**Here we go:**

That next morning, Leni and Lincoln would be awakened by some sort of an air violin to find Kaori playing it.

"It's morning, why do you have to play so loud" said Leni yawning

"It's time to for the big day, what are we going to do" said Kaori excitingly

"Well we've got to go to the convention centre so Lincoln can meet his favourite cartoonist and then afterwards we can have a fun day out, shopping, food" said Leni in a more cheerful tone

"Oooohhh I love shopping, what shall we buy, Cute clothes, stationary, toys" screamed Kaori

"Yeah totes and maybe we should go shopping all the time" screamed Leni

"Oh no, it's bad having 1 Leni, now it's like having two Lenis" muttered Lincoln

Kaori and Leni just stared at Lincoln in disgust, Lincoln may have made a big mistake

"Right that's it, Your trying on all of the clothes" said Kaori quite aggressively and threatening Lincoln

"Noooooooooo" screamed Lincoln as he knelt down in defeat

Kaori realised that Lincoln was upset about it and hugged him high meant her falling on him (since she can't walk) .

Lincoln felt crushed, but managed to escape and both of them picked Kaori up and carried her.

Leni got Kaori changed into spare clothes that Leni had in her suitcase and while it looked big on Kaori, it was the best Leni could do for now.

Leni then carried Kaori to a store where they purchased a wheelchair and put Kaori on it.

afterwards they were on the way to the convention centre which was very large and Lincoln with his DVD was buzzing with excitement.

"So Lincoln, you excited to meet the cartoonist" said Kaori with a smile

"Yeah, did you know he's planning a movie to his cartoon, Action Power the ultimate battle" said Lincoln with excitement

"I didn't know that, I should check it out" said Kaori

"Linky, I hope there isn't a big queue, I want to go to the mall" said Leni

"Patience, Patience Leni, Lincoln just want to meet his hero, you can't just rush him" said Kaori defending Lincoln

"Ok, just overexcited about going to the mall later" said Leni

"I'm excited too, but the more we are patient, the more we can get Lincoln to carry our bags" said Kaori winking at Lincoln

"Thanks Kaori, I thought your were on my side" said Lincoln

"I'm just excited for the day Lincoln, it's my full day back alive since I died on that operating table, all that time ago" said Kaori

"Hahaha are you hoping to see your old friends" said Lincoln

"Hopefully Lincoln, I want to let them know, I'm alive again" said Kaori

"What are the names of them" said Leni

"Ones called Arima Kōusei, another Riyota Watari and one called Tsubaki Sawabe, all I miss dearly" said Kaori as she looked down

"We will find them, we will promise" said Leni in a heart warming tone

"Yeah if we don't, we will make your life as good as it was before" said Lincoln

"Truth is, I don't want to get that disease again" said Kaori in a somber tone

"What disease" said Leni

"The one I died of, it prevented me from doing many things for years and separated me from Kōusei, Watari and Tsubaki, After I died, I as a spirit to Kōusei performed in a performance that people today probably view as its best piece, Now I can't even feel his presence anymore or anyone elses apart from you (pointing at Leni) and You (pointing Lincoln), it feels so weird and it feels upsetting" said Kaori starting to weep

"Kaori, please don't cry, we love you and don't want to see you upset, look when we get to the mall, we will buy what you want" said Leni

"Thanks Leni, you and Linky are one of the best" said Kaori sniffling

Lincoln hugged Kaori and gave her a kiss on the cheek to calm her down, Leni stopped the wheel chair and also gave Kaori a hug and wiping the tears away from Kaori, it was a surreal scene

After the scene they headed towards the convention centre and went inside.

The queue was quite large, but the three decided to keep going in the queue for the sake of Lincoln and when Lincoln had a picture with the Action Power creator, he allowed Kaori to be in the photo which Leni found cute as it felt like they were all close and Lincoln wanted to prove to the world that Kaori Miyazono has come back to the world.

Afterwards they got Lincoln's DVD signed walked out of the convention centre which meant Lincoln was dreading

"It's shopping time girls" screamed Leni

"Yayyyyyyy" screamed Kaori as Leni rushed them two to the mall nearby

In the mall Lincoln became baggage handler, Leni bought: dresses, shoes, Hairbrushes, while Kaori bought: Cute Stationary, clothes, sunglasses for herself and some nesscasitys.

As they were about to finish, Kaori suggested something

"As an reward for helping us girls, shall we get Lincoln a comic"

Leni felt unsure, but after seeing Lincoln carry bags all day, she said "Okay he can get a comic"

Lincoln was sat on a shop seat with a ton of heavy bags when the two girls approached him

"Linky, me and Leni have suggested as a reward for helping us today and that nice gesture you did for me in that photo, we will get you a comic" said Kaori

Lincoln literally ran to the comic store where he was searching through the manga comics where he picked one which was full of action.

That night, they had a takeaway pizza which them 3 shared where Leni told Kaori something

"I've realised what we're going to do" said Leni

"What is it" said Kaori

"We are taking you with us back home in the USA" said Leni

"Thank you, but you don't have to" said Kaori

"But I insist, I want to make sure your ok and safe" said Leni

"Awwww in that case, we need to go back to the boarded up bakery" said Kaori

"Why, there is nothing there" said Leni

"Well I reckon my room has been left as it was and in one of the draws, there's my passport" said Kaori

"We will check" sighed Leni

They went out back to the boarded up bakery where they snuck into the upstairs part where Lincoln looked in one of the draws to find a Japansese passport with Kaoris face on the inside

They went down without being detected and went back to the hotel to see Kaori reading Lincoln's Manga

"we've got your passport" said Leni

"Oh thank you, Do you know what would go with this page" said Kaori showing them two a page of Lincoln's manga

"what" said Leni

"The Entertainer by Scott Joplin" said Kaori

"wow you sure have a passion for music, now can I have my manga back" said Lincoln

"I was reading it" said Kaori

Them two then fought like siblings for the comic book, Leni thought it was quite cute for a little bit before breaking it up

"Guy, girl stop stop fighting, Lincoln learn to share, Kaori be gentler to Lincoln, after all he is younger than you" said Leni as she lectured Kaori and Lincoln like a teacher to school children

Afterwards things settled down and all of them went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4: Visions

**Here we go:**

Kaori were sleeping when she had a dream that was also a vision.

 **The Vision**

It was her and Kōusei standing opposite each other near the train lights. Evan after she died, her sprit and soul came here to see Kōusei once a week in order to not be separate from him

But this time, it was the final time they will be seeing each other in vision as Kaori is alive again.

"Hello" said Kaori

"Hey" said Kōusei

"How's your week been" said Kaori

"It's been good Kaori, Ive gotten an invite to play piano oversees in Austria where Mozart is from" said Kōusei

"You better get practising Kōusei, Remeber your very best, no slacking promise me" said Kaori

"I promise my hardest Kaori, Is it going to reach you" said Kōusei

"Yeah all of your music will reach me always, but I've got something to tell you" said Kaori

"what is it Kaori" said Kōusei

"This encounter between us will be the last one here" said Kaori

"Why, it's beautiful here" said Kōusei

"Huh how do I explain this, ok Kōusei, what if I told you I'm not dead anymore" said Kaori

"It can't be, once your dead your dead Kaori, don't you lie to me" said Kōusei

"Well something happened one day and I woke up in a casket and soon later, a person opened the coffin and I've been with them since yesterday" said Kaori

"Hang on, who is this person" said Kōusei

"Leni Loud" said Kaori

"She must of woken you up from your seemingly endless slumber, but how" said Kōusei

"Maybe because she has a heart of gold" said Kaori

"Unlike you" chuckled Kōusei

"SAYS YOU, YOU BIG MEANIE, YOU PROMOISED YOU WOULD..." Screamed Kaori in anger before being interrupted

"I thought you promised you wouldn't be such a brat" said Kōusei

"Oh yeah, I forgot, one more thing " said Kaori

"What's that" said Kōusei

"Where have you, Tsbukski and my parents moved to" said Kaori

"I've moved to the USA, Tsbukski moved with me and we are in the same High School and your parents have been missing for 2 months now" said Kōusei

"Wait my parents could be..." Said Kaori

"Yes they could be dead," said Kōusei

"I'm back now, so are you going to date me like we did" said Kaori with tears in her eyes

Kōusei didn't know what to say, he felt hurt having to tell Kaori the next thing he was going to say

"Kaori, I love you, but I don't want to upset Tsbuski and I don't want you hurt me like when you died, I would be happy if I saw you again, in fact it would be great to see us duet again, but I don't know what would happen, we may and hopefully date if we meet up again, so I'm going to leave you in vision on this sentence" said Kōusei

"What is it" said Kaori

"Have a good life and I'll hope I see you in the future when we cross paths" said Kōusei

As the sentence ended things began to disappear and while this happened, Kaori was saying "Please, please don't leave me, I love you Kōusei, I don't want you to leave me" said Kaori

As the vision ended, she woke up and shed a tear, it was 5:30am and it was the first time, she felt nearly alone, all she had left was Leni and Lincoln Loud and Kaori wanted to repay them for giving Kaori a sense of purpose and a 2nd chance in life, from when that clock turns 7:00am is when Kaori Miyazono is going to show the world that she's back.


	5. Chapter 5: Market

**Here we go:**

Kaori waited for 7:00am, she twiddled her thumbs, thought about what she can do in America, she was a hell of a good vilionist, but in America, it was a different ball game, there were more people competing and what would her first reaction to seeing Kōusei again, who would rather not get hurt by her again rather than finding her which actually now made her feel lonely (apart from the two people (Leni and Lincoln) in the hotel with her). She thought about playing sports for the first time, sure her body was weak and frail and she couldn't walk, But in Amercia, it was known as the land of oppuntunity where anybody could, she was fascinated in Amercian Football, she liked the crash, bang, wallop nature of the game and the fearlessness of the players which matched her carefree attitude towards life.

At 7:00 she played Watashi no uso on her air violin (which reminded her of the times she played her violin on stage and that day in the snow, the final time she saw Kōusei in body) which woke Leni up and immediately they commented on it

"That song is beautiful, Kaori" said Leni

"Thank You Leni, it reminds me of my previous life, the happy times at least" said Kaori smiling

"Well it's good to know, guess what" said Leni

"What is it Leni" said Kaori

"We are taking you home with us, I got your Visa signed and applied you for citizenship" said Leni

"Aw Thanks Leni, you really do have a heart of gold" said Kaori as she hugged Leni

"Oh no, is my heart really made of gold" panicked Leni

"No Leni, it means your a really nice person, Lincoln is also really nice as well, in fact he's quite cute and funny" said Kaori

"Awww thanks Kaori, I'm sure Linky would love to hear this if he was awake" said Leni

"So what are we doing today then" said Kaori, pulling her cute smile

"Well today we are going to the market and I'm not sure what else really" said Leni

"Oooohhh the market, let's make Linky carry our bags" said Kaori

"Yeah totes, let's explore all stuff and buy random stuff" said Leni

As soon as he heard the news, Linky rushed out of bed in dread, he was bag slave again.

After getting ready, they headed for the market.

In the market, the girls went shopping for their stuff, Lincoln went shopping by himself.

Lincoln saw a really nice violin on display, he surprisingly had enough just to buy the violin and with nothing else on display, he bought it, it costed to equivalent of $300.

After the day in the market, the three went back to the hotel where Lincoln told Kaori something

"I've got something to give to Kaori" said Lincoln

"What is it" said Kaori

Lincoln gave her the violin

"No way thanks Linky, your so thoughtful" said Kaori

"Anything to make sure your happy, you've got us and we will make sure your never alone again" said Lincoln

Kaori decided to hug both of them and cry.

Then after 30 minutes of hugging and Crying, Kaori asked a question

"Shall I play some tunes" said Kaori

"Yes please" said Lincoln and Leni

"Ok then" said Kaori

Kaori played her new violin all night with passion and love before saying something that she never thought she would say

"I'm gonna beat you Kōusei and then I play as a kicker in Amercian Football" said Kaori being a bit over optimistic


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the USA

**Here we go:**

Kaori was playing some neat tunes on her violin, while Lincoln and Leni fell asleep.

Eventually Kaori got tired and went to sleep not long after, she had a fun day at the market and the next day she was going with Leni and Lincoln to the United States of America

As Kaori settled down, there was a video call coming from Lenis tablet, Kaori decided to answer it

Lynn Sr was on video chat, unbeknownst to him, Leni and Lincoln were asleep

"Hello who are you" said Kaori

"Hello, this is Lynn Loud Sr you must be Kaori, is that right" said Lynn Sr with a smile

"Ah are you Lenis father" said Kaori in a curious tone

"Indeed I am, Leni has told me all about you, your history and that your coming to live with us" said Lynn Sr

"Indeed I am, so What's going to happen when I'm in the USA" said Kaori

"Well you will be heading to Royal Woods in Michigan and your will be living in Lenis room where Lori used to sleep, gain physiotherapy and you'll will attend high school, heard your great at violin" said Lynn Sr

"Yeah know my history and pieces, although I prefer my own styles" said Kaori

"Thats great, Leni has a younger sister called Luna, sure you can teach her a few pieces" said Lynn Sr

"Sure, anything I can do to teach, one more thing" said Kaori

"What is it" said Lynn Sr

"After having Physiothreapy, I want to play sport" said Kaori

"Which one , Leni has a younger sister Lynn, she might choose for you" said Lynn Sr

"I've picked one" said Kaori

"What is it" said Lynn Sr

"I want to be an American Football Kicker" said Kaori

"Are you sure, it's a bit dangerous" said Lynn Sr

"I'll be fine, I'm quite a carefree sought of girl, I'll be fine" said Kaori

"We will sought it out with your high school, you might be playing on your first or 2nd week back" said Lynn Sr

"Hahaha maybe, I may do the violin again, not sure about performing anymore, but would be happy to teach" said Kaori

"That's good, anyway where's Lincoln and Leni" said Lynn Sr

"There asleep, we've had a long day" said Kaori

"What did you do" said Lynn Sr

"Went to the market" said Kaori

"Ah must be busy today" said Lynn Sr

"I might need to head to sleep" said Kaori

"Okay, if you got any problems, come to us or Leni, we are here to help you Kaori, we and Lenis mother Rita love you like your our child" said Lynn Sr

"Awww Thank You, I'll make sure I will" said Kaori

"Goodnight Kaori" said Lynn Sr

"Goodnight Lynn Sr, see you soon" said Kaori

As soon as they said there goodbyes, the video call ended and Kaori went to sleep

The Next morning The 3 packed there bags and left Japan on the flight to Michigan

The Plane trip felt like she was floating through the sky for Kaori, the view of the window looked like the clouds, she was floating on after death, but this time she was alive and on a cramped plane

During the plane trip, A child got lost on the plane which Kaori eventually decided to help

"Hello are you lost " said Kaori

"Yes, I cant find my parents anywhere, it's a big plane and I'm not great with heights" said The little boy

"I'll help you find them, what's your name" said Kaori in a kind tone

"My name is Terry and I'm 7" said Terry in a cute voice

Kaori held his hand and proceeded to find his parents which took 10 minutes considering how big the plane was, the parents of Terry was so releaved to see him, Kaori was given a hug and $50

Kaori returned to her seat and the flight continued on before landing in Michigan

After they landed, the three felt slightly jet lagged as they went through airport security and then the three saw Lenis parents and immediately greeted them

"Nice to meet you Kaori, we are Lenis parents Lynn Sr and me Rita, you've met Lynn Sr before through video chat, great to see you" said Rita shaking Kaoris hand

"Nice to meet you too Rita" said Kaori

The Loud parents drove them 3 from the airport back to there's in Vanzilla, the three were asleep the whole journey through jet lag.

As soon as they got home, Kaori opened the door to a surprise

"Suprise, Welcome to your new Home Kaori" said all of the siblings (except Lori as she lived with Bobby)


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to House Loud

**Here we go:**

Kaori was greeted by the Loud Siblings in a big welcoming home party

Kaori was surprised to see how many siblings Leni and Lincoln had

There were food such as Caneles, cake and Pastries which they all munched on together

One by one each Loud sibling greeted her and took a liken into her

After it all settled down, Kaori went to her and Lenis room to settle down

"You've got a nice room, Leni" said Kaori

"I know, it used to be Loris and mes room and after she left, I sought of redecorated the place" said Leni

"Ah where is this Lori, I didn't see her out of your many siblings" said Kaori

"Thats because she moved out to move with her boyfriend in the city, she totes know that your living with us" said Leni

"How does she" said Kaori

"My parents told her, she is looking forward to seeing you when she comes back to ours for a bit" said Leni

"Ah ok" said Kaori

After the conversation, Kaori heard Luna playing the Guitar where she went in to observe.

Luna was playing a rock song on her guitar, Kaori did like all genres of music, while rock wasn't her favourite, she did appreciate it

"Good song Luna, may I join at violin" said Kaori

"Sure thing duedet" said Luna

Kaori went into her holding department of her wheelchair and pulled out her violin where they played a beautiful duet together.

Evreybody listened and thought it was unreal

Luna provided a rock like beat, but Kaori made it sound like an epic orchestra which created the perfect rhythm.

After the duet, Kaori said "We can make into a good little duo"

"I know, it's like Are music is linked heavily" said Luna

"If we keep practicing, we might do a competition together" said Kaori

"Yeah hopefully" said Luna cheerfully

After leaving the room, Lynn Jr shouted "THINK FAST" as she threw the ball like a QB at Kaori, Kaori suddenly got whacked by the ball.

Kaori was on the floor, but when Lynn Jr thought she injured her, Kaori struggled back up and shouted happily "THINK FAST" as she kicked the football with a lot of force which was so hard that Lynn Jr couldn't Evan catch it and after she kicked it, Kaori fell over.

"You've got kicking skills, Kaori, like there really good" said Lynn Jr who was out of breath

"Yeah, in my previous life, I used to kick my musical partner with my foot quite a good few times, mainly when he gived up or moaned.

With this Lynn Jr chuckled

Kaori then was interrupted by Lisa Loud

"Hello you may know me as Lisa Loud" said Lisa

"Hello, I've heard about you" said Kaori

"yeah, did you know I was the one indirectly responsible for your resurrection" said Lisa quite excitimgly

"How" said Kaori

"Well you see, I installed a revival chip into Leni a couple of months ago which has somehow resurrected you back to life" said Lisa

"I see, so how does it work" said Kaori

"That is top secret, this stuff is still a bit experimental and it has some bugs" said Lisa

"What bugs" said Kaori

"Well first of all it only works once every 20 years due to a power problem as it requires a lot of power and two, the patient who is revived will have to recover from a scar of the former illness, for example your legs haven't been that efficient in a few days" said Lisa

Kaori went over to Lisa and hugged her and said "thanks Lisa"

"Your welcome" said Lisa as she was being squeezed in the hug

After all of this, Kaori settled down, it was quite late and she had physiotherapy tomorrow

Kaori went to bed (which was Loris old bed) and went to sleep


	8. Chapter 8: Kaoris and Lenis fortunes

**Here we go:**

Kaori went to Physiotherapy the next day, she wanted to do this in order to play as a kicker and to be walking around again.

She found it at first hard

On her first few tries with the frame, she would hold the railing and stumble a bit before slipping down

But she never gave up

She kept going and going and every time the results became better

After a good few hours, Kaori was walking with a slight limp

The doctors then tested her foot strength which they placed a ball on the floor to kick.

Kaori went to it and kicked it with such force, it broke down part of the wall

Afterwards Kaori was taken home and she managed to walk all the way from the hospital to vanzilla which Rita, Lynn Sr and Leni was all stating how proud they were for her.

when they got home, The Louds and Kaori had fun on the weekend, they played many board games together (which Lynn Jr won all apart from the Music quiz which was brutally contested between Kaori and Luna and Kaori would win the tiebreaker), they all went to the cinema to watch Ace Savvy vs the Jokester (Which Lincoln really enjoyed, while the other Louds found it Okay, Kaori also found quite enjoyable and Evan exciting)

On The Sunday Lynn Sr made a call

He called the Head coach of the Royal Woods High Eagles who was the Royal Woods High Schools Football team, they were in need for players and had to play some players in multiple positions

"Hello, This is Coach Johnson, who is calling" said Coach Johnson

"Hey this is Lynn Loud Sr calling and I've got someone who wants to play for you " said Lynn Sr

"Ah who is it, we need players" said Coach Johnson with excitement

"Her name is Kaori Miyazono, she is a foster child we adopted after she resurrected indirectly by my daughter Lisa Loud with her science experiment" said Lynn Sr

"I've heard of Lisa Loud, she apparently has a Nobel Prize for many things despite being 4, so what did you foster kid die of before being given a 2nd chance" said Coach Johnson

"Friedrichs Ataxia" said Lynn Sr

"I've heard about it, it's like ALS, but with Cardiac Arrests and younger people suffer from it" said Coach Johnson

"Yeah she no longer suffers from it now and she wants to be a kicker, she had a powerful foot when we've seen her kick the ball" said Lynn Sr

Coach Johnson was a little hesitant to have Kaori at the team at first as she has just come back from the dead and she could get killed again, however hearing the passion and that the need for players was high Coach Johnson came up with it

"Okay, bring her down to the practise facility and tell Kaori that she is a Royal Woods High Eagle" said Coach Johnson with excitement

"Okay, thanks for giving her a chance" said Lynn Sr

"Thats okay and thank you for both helping our cause and for Lisa for helping a girl get a 2nd chance in life" said Coach Johnson

"Bye Coach, see you tomorrow" said Lynn Sr

"Bye Lynn" said Coach Johnson

Afterwards Lynn Sr ran into Kaori and Lenis room

"Guess what Kaori" said Lynn Sr with a lot of excitement

"What" said Kaori

"I've called the head football coach of your new high school and he said that he's happy to let you become their new kicker" said Lynn Sr

"Yayyyyyy, did you hear that Leni, now I'm gonna become a musician and a football kicker" said Kaori

Leni who's was in her wardrobe said "Thats great Kaori, so proud of you"

The next morning Kaori went to her new high school which she was good at some lessons and bad at others, she was really good at Music , English (which she could speak fluently now) and ICT, but Maths and Geography seemed to be her weakest points.

After school, she went to the practise field to train with her new football team.

"This is Kaori Miyazono, she is our new kicker" said Coach Johnson

There were doubts by some of her teammates, they gave her warm welcome, but they felt like she was too weak and frail to play football, she may be playing kicker, but what happens if she had to step up in QB, many of the present players had already been playing in multiple positions, while they all warmed up to Kaori when they first met her, they still felt concerned for her.

They warmed up together in Helmet (Which was white and red with a eagle on the side) and training gear, they did running and stretches for warm up

Then Kaori was taken to the goal line for kicking training

"Right Kaori, I'm the special teams coach, My name is Coach John Redrow" said Coach Redrow

"Nice to meet you Redrow, so what are we doing" said Kaori

"Well we are going to test your kicking skills and we'll see what we need to work on" said Coach Redrow as he placed a ball for Kaori to kick

Kaori stepped back and suddenly she ran and kick it as hard as she can, remembering that Tsubaki and Kōusei were living together, she put all of that rage into her kicks and she did the same with this one.

The ball went dead straight through the goalposts

Coach Redrow looked shocked, this weak and frail looking girl has scored a field goal perfectly

"Do it again, this time we are moving back 30 yards" said Coach Redrow

Kaori did the same thing, the ball was dead accurate and went through the goalposts again

They repeated 30 times and Kaori scored evreytime

After the training session

"Wayne, I think we found the next Adam Vinetari, Kaori is a natural kicker" said Coach Redrow

"Really, how did she do" said Coach Johnson

"We did 31 field goal attempts and she didn't miss a single one" said Coach Redrow

"Looks like we go ourselves a kicker for our game against North Valley Stars" said Coach Johnson

"Shall we tell her the news" said Coach Redrow now giddy

"I will, you take care of the cones" said Coach Johnson

"Okay" said Coach Redrow, huffing and puffing

Coach Wayne Johnson found Vanzilla which Kaori had just got in which he had a talk with Lynn Sr

"How did she do, Coach" said Coach Johnson

"She's a natural Lynn, she's so good that we've suggested her for our game on Thursday against the North Valley Stars" said Coach Johnson

"Did your hear that Kaori, your going to play on Thursday" said Lynn Sr

With this news Kaori was bursting with excitement and screamed "Thanks Coach, promised I won't let you down"

"I don't think you will let us down Kaori, we will see you at the stadium for 6:30pm on Thursday" said Coach Johnson

"Bye Coach" said both Lynn Sr and Kaori

"Goodbye Kaori and Lynn" said Coach Johnson

As with this they drove off, just them two in the car back to the Loud residence

 **That night**

Leni had broken her curfew, she had been at a friends house then the mall and were there until night, after leaving the mall, Leni walked herself home

She could see her house in slight distance, but when she crossed the road, she can hear a sudden sound and a huge metallic body hit her and force her onto the ground

She had been hit by a car

After a few hours, Lenis parents became worried, but then they got a call from the hospital

"Hello is this the parents of Leni Marie Loud" said a doctor

"Yes yes it is, who is this" said Lynn Sr

"This is the hospital and I'm afraid to inform you that your daughter has been hit by a car and is in serious condition" said a doctor

"Oh gosh" said Lynn Sr as he ended the phone call and started trembling

"What has happened" said Rita

"Leni has been hit by a car" said Lynn Sr


	9. Chapter 9: Cruel News

**Here We Go:**

"Leni has just been hit by a car" said Lynn Sr

"Wait no, I'll inform the kids, KIDS COME DOWN NOW EMERGENCY FAMILY MEETING" screamed Rita as hard as she could

As soon as Rita screamed, all of the kids including Kaori came downstairs to find Rita weeping

"Sit down kids" said Lynn Sr gently

they sat down not knowing what was going on

"Kids I have something to tell you" said Lynn Sr

"What is it" said All of them except Kaori who was trembling and remained silent

"Leni is in the hospital" said Lynn Sr

'She cant be going through what I went through, she can't,' thought Kaori now frightened of the thought of Leni being the hospital

"What why" said Lola

"She was hit by a car and she's now in serious condition" said Lynn Sr who started crying

The Louds and Kaori all started crying there eyes out and hugging each other, hoping they would get news that Leni was ok.

That night was a very somber one, Kaori was sleepless the whole night, she was an American football kicker now which she had a game Thursday and she had violin practise tomorrow for the show on Friday, but she wanted Leni to be as safe as possibl, she was the one that helped her get a 2nd chance and the one who gave everything to make sure that Kaori Miyazono was safe, no matter the cost and this cause Kaori to silently weep tears.

Kaori decided to go on social media to calm her down, However the first thing she saw made her very upset.

'Tsubaki and Kōusei are now in a relationship, message them congrats'

With this Kaori felt hopeless, her crush now going out with someone else (and he knows through sprit that Kaori is alive), her best friend and foster sister Leni Loud in critical condition in the hospital and now her real parents are missing.

Kaori decided to go downstairs into the kitchen, poured herself a milk and sat on the table

Lincoln Loud came down to get himself a drink where he found Kaori

"What are you doing down here" said Lincoln

"I don't know, I don't know what anything is anymore" said Kaori quietly weeping and feeling lost

"What's wrong Kaori, tell me" said Lincoln

"Okay I'll tell you, Lenis in hospital and now my crush from my 1st life now is in a relationship, I feel like I'm forgotten..." said Kaori before interrupted by Lincoln

"I don't think your forgotten, Lenis going to be fine..." said Lincoln before being interrupted by Kaori

"But you don't know what is like to be fighting for your life in hospital" said Kaori

"But we can speculate that Leni is going to be fine and there are plenty of boys out there, I've been through that same position of watching your crush go out with someone else, just going back on the dating scene, you'll find someone, I know it" said Lincoln

"Wow you can be really inspiring, I need a few days to get over Kōusei though, I'll still play violin and the show must go on, but I have to tell you something" said Kaori

"What is it Kaori" said Lincoln

"I think I'm losing the talent to play the violin" said Kaori in a now more worried tone

"Wait what" said Lincoln

"During the day I tried to perform a piece as to practise for fridays show, but the music isn't as good as it used to be" said Kaori

"I'm sure it's still good, it probably needs practising" said Lincoln

"Well I've been putting it my all and Evan know I pull off the right cues, it sounds worse and tired, like the ability has been taken away, I'm trying to no embarrass myself for the show on friday, but Im unsure what's gonna happen link" said Kaori who looked scared and worried

Lincoln gave her a hug and he slept in Lenis bed to make sure Kaori was ok mentally, despite being alive her mental state was not the greatest in the world .


	10. Chapter 10: Change of Passions

**Here we go:**

Kaori had woken up a little tired from the lack of sleep she got , it was Wednesday and time to practise for recital, Kaori turned up at her usual time and started practicing

Kaori performed various pieces from Chopin to Mozart, she did have knowledge of how these pieces were played, be it her own way of interpreting them which audiences loved, but judges hated.

As Kaori practised, she noticed something

That her music was screechy and starting to go off key many times, she kept going and going, not giving up, but it annoyed the other people in the room and soon Mr Williams music teacher approached her.

"Kaori, I'm going to ask you to leave, your music is annoying everyone" said Mr Williams

"But I'm just playing my violin" said Kaori

"But it's screechy and now the off tune beat signals something" said Mr Williams

"What is that and how does it have anything to do with me being asked to leave" said Kaori in a feisty like tone

"Your done, your music sounds tired like a has been performer, I'm sorry Kaori, but in order to avoid embarrassment, I'm going to tell you this, but your not performing at the concert on Friday, I'm sorry" said Mr Williams

Kaori started to tear up "No you can't do this, I want to perform with my accompanist again..." cried Kaori

"MY ACCOMPANIST, THAT BACK STABBER, HE KNEW I WAS ALIVE THROUGH SPRIT AND NOW HES ABANDONED ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE, IVE HAVENT GOT MUCH LEFT SIR, PLEASE LET ME BEAT KŌUSEI ARIMA" screamed Kaori in anger with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry, security" said Mr Williams

School Security came in and picked up Kaori and throwing Kaori out of the building and her violin was thrown in the trash.

Kaori now had virtually nothing

Apart from American Football and her adopted family, everything else had abandoned her, Her parents missing presumed dead, Kōusei being in a relationship with Tsubaki, Leni being in hospital and now her music career is in tatters, it was like her old life was dead and that a new life was beginning.

She went and picked up Her violin from the trash and stumbled back to the Loud House where it had been very somber

However she would receive Evan worse news, their was a policeman as well as Rita and some of the younger siblings there at her home

"Hello are you Kaori Miyazono" said the policeman

"Yes, Yes I am" said Kaori nervously

"Your not in trouble don't worry, but I have some bad news for you" said the policeman

"What is the news" said Kaori

"I'm afraid your parents were both found dead today in a ditch after being kidnapped" said the policeman

"Wait Wait, there BOTH GONE" shouted Kaori

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry Kaori, Before they went, they had this with your name on it" said Policeman handing Kaori her old violin case with her old violin inside

Kaori took the violin and started tearing up massively, her parents were now dead and now she was given an item once a treasured item which brought her both magic and her and Kōusei together, but now just a useless musical object which she could barely play and a link to her old life, the one remaining link that hadn't abandoned her, so while it was useless, it did have some sentimental value though.

"Good to see you Rita and Kaori if you need any help, you can rely on your foster parents or us for help, ok" said The policeman

"Ok, I will" whimpered Kaori

The Policeman left

Rita felt disheartened seeing Kaori like this, she had been hoping at least to see her parents again, but now they were gone, dead, Rita decided to comfort Kaori

"Come here" said Rita gesturing for a hug

Kaori ran up to her and hugged

"Ive been kicked off the music team, they said I was a has been and sounded tired, am I losing my ability" said Kaori crying onto Rita's Clothes

"No, no your just losing your passion, it's perfectly normal Kaori, did you know when I was a kid, I wanted to be a pilot" said Rita

"Really" said Kaori

"Yes, But I was quite a good flyer in the air cadets, but once my passion started to go, my ability to fly became less and less good and soon I became interested in a new hobby" said Rita

"What was that" said Kaori

"I became a novelist, I write novels and now I'm a best selling author and loving it" said Rita

"It's like me with me and music, I think I'm going to American football, who knows" said Kaori

"Probably, we all change Kaori, it's a measure of life and death, we just all have to find new things and dominate at it" said Rita

"Thanks Rita" said Kaori

"Anytime, oh by the way, Lenis coming home tonight"

"Wait what" said Kaori in excitement

"Doctors said that the hit didn't do any major damage, just bruising and a few cuts, other than that she's fine" said Rita

Well at least Kaoris rotten day has ended well, Lenis safe

Leni came home that night and everyone especially Kaori was glad to see her, Kaori told everyone about what had happened to her that day and the Louds felt sorry for her and comforted her, Leni had watch Kaori sleep that night just so she wouldn't get any night terrors.

 **Thursday**

Game day was ready, Royal Woods Eagles vs North Valley Stars

Game is a close One with the Stars and Eagles equally matched in terms of talent.

The score was 18-19 down and Kaori had the field kick that if scored would win the eagles the game.

Kaori took the kick, she wanted to honour her parents one last time and this is how, it was a 45 yard field goal attempt

she went back and remembering how everyone abandoned her and she then took the kick

It was good, the Eagles won the game and all thanks to Kaori Miyazono


	11. Chapter 11: Kaoris last concert

**Here we go:**

Kaori had just kicked the game winning field goal, her team started to carry her off the field, after one chaotic week, she felt happy for the first time since Tuesday afternoon when she got into the American Football team.

The Louds/Kaori along with the Royal Woods Eagles went to gus's game and grub where they celebrated with pizza and Kaori was presented with the game MVP trophy, she put that trophy in the Louds trophy cabinet where she had to share space with Lincoln due to all of the Louds accomplishments.

Afterwards Kaori and the Louds settled down, they watched Kaoris game film on TV which was repeated many times to the pleasure of Kaori when a call came through

It was Mr Williams

"Hello is this Kaori Miyazono" said Mr Williams

"Yes Mr Williams, what do you want" said Kaori

"Well my main act is sick and now her understudy is on holiday, so I need you to perform at the concert" said Mr Williams

Kaori was unsure if she should, but then she got an idea

"Ok I'll peform, but only on one condition" said Kaori

"What is that" said Mr Williams

"Well I want posters of the concert, saying 'Last concert of the violinist Kaori Miyazono. Her Big finale" said Kaori

"Maybe not" said Mr Williams

"Maybe you won't get your act and no concert" said Kaori

"Ok Ok you can peform" said Mr Williams

"I will need two songs as I have 2 pieces for my last concert" said Kaori

"Sure Kaori. You'll play 2 songs" said Mr Williams unwillingly

"Great, see you tomorrow" said Kaori

Kaori hung up the phone

"Who was that" said Lincoln

"That was Mr Williams, asking me to play at his concert which I hardballed my way to play" laughed Kaori

"I say your Hardball skills are good my dear Kaori, not as good as me Lola Loud" said Lola

"I wasn't hardballing, I'm going to just peform my final songs before reducing my violin work to teaching" said Kaori

"Ah ok, what are you going to play" said Luna

"That is a secret, I've got two songs though in my mind" said Kaori

 **Friday**

The concert posters were littered around the school with Kaoris final concert in bold letters, Lets say it sold a bit more seats as Kaori planned

Kaori walked onto stage as the main event, last time she did this was with Kōusei when they did their duet, this time though while Kōusei enjoyed a vast music career that was getting better especially after Kaoris death, But for Kaori (who was resurrected) this was her final concert, like saying goodbye to a previous life which was good to Kaori, but she had to move on, her old friends had moved on,,now it was her time.

Kaori then played her first song Chopins first Ballade Which was her death song, the song Kōusei played which she died on the operating table while she was hearing the song, she played it ok, but the audience felt like this girl still had something left in the tank

Her final song was Hurrian Hymn No.6 (Oldest Suviving piece of music) which she viewed as a song to remember the past, but to move forward and not look back

Her final song was intense, but it was great, the audience including Luna Loud was crying at the beauty of the piece, it gave the impression that Kaori Miyazono could still do it, but Kaori knew mentally she was done with the violin

Afterwards she walked off stage and the stage in tribute to her, slowly (And I mean slowly) fade into black as a tribute to an end of a career of a unique musician, one that many still thought was dead.

Kaori after the show saw the Loud family and hugged them all and said "I'll always love you guys, you lot saved me from the abyss of death and tomorrow you'll see the new Kaori, Kaori Miyazono Loud"

"Wait you sure wanna add Loud as a surname and your old surname as a middle name" said Rita

"Yes, as of tomorrow my identity is going to change, my personality will remain the same, but part of me feels different and I feel more attached to this family than ever before" said Kaori

They shouted "Awww" and hugged Kaori

"Welcome to the Loud family, Kaori Loud" said Lynn Sr


	12. Chapter 12: Deja Vu and Times flies

**Here we go:**

Over the next few months, Kaori had adapted to the life of the Loud House, she met Lori for the first time weeks after her final concert and they got along very well, in fact so well that Lincoln thought their authoritie like nature were equal.

Kaori also started to build up friendships at her new high school and would become the states leading high school kicker, not missing a field goal and the Eagles would reach the state championship where they won 25-21 against the City of Detroit Cougars. Kaori recieved dual MVP along with QB Roland Harris.

Kaori Miyazono Loud had also began dating again, first it was with Gerry Anderson one of her school friends which never really planned out, she then began dating the Royal Woods Eagles Tight end Terrane Williams who was a nice, humble and very easy going guy.

Their date was a funny one, Kaori decided to surprise him by having a picnic on the football field they played on, like from the scene of Only the Lonely where Comiskey Park was a dating spot.

The date was really successful and they were a couple

Terrance looked after Kaori, there were was one moment where a guy tried to rob them, Terrance chased him and beat him to a pulp before taking the money back and giving to Kaori which Kaori hugged him and Terrance returned the hug.

Terrance persuaded Kaori to try out as QB as well as kicker and she did a good job of it, at first being QB was scary for Kaori, but she toughened up and became braver and more versatile on the field.

Kaori persuaded Terrance to protect her at all costs on both the field and off of it and also to play the game of American Football with passion and a never give up attitude.

During that Christmas Kaori and Terrance celebrated at the Loud House (Who had welcomed Terrance with open arms) where Terrance gave her a Gold locket which was past down his family through generations which had her and Terrance faces on it, she treasured the gift wearing it on her neck on most times, Kaori got Terrance a giant cute teddy bear with a American Football, helmet on it, while Terrance was Kaoris age, he treasured the present as well

By the next year, it had been a year since the resurrection, Kaori and Leni remained close and sometimes Terrance, Clyde or Lenis friends would think of them like twins despite a 2 year age gap. The American Football season started

The first game was against the Hazeltuckey High Henchmen, due to Roland Harris leaving to play college ball for the University of Virginia Tech, Kaori was now the starting QB and kicker, Terrance was tight end and now Lynn Loud Jr was the teams new running back.

The 1st half was dominated by the Eagles, Kaori threw for 350 yards and Lynn Loud Jr ran for 250 yards, it was dominat, Terrance had scored 1 touchdown from a Kaori throw, but something wasn't right about him today

During the start of the 2nd half, straight after the snap, Terrance collapsed onto a defensive end Who then went and sacked Kaori. Terrance had been collapsing at home a lot more often, be he didn't tell Kaori any of the occasions he did pass out.

Kaori was wondering why she had been sacked, her offensive line was usually unstoppable, but something had caused it.

She looked around to see Terrance lying on the floor fainted

"Terrance, Terrnace sweetie please wake up" said Kaori shaking him

'he's still breathing' thought Kaori

As Paramedics ran on the field quickly and escorted Terrance to the hospital where he will be checked.

Kaori Who was scared for Terrance managed to score 2 more touchdowns, but afterwards she got changed and headed for the hospital.

 **At the Hospital**

Terrnace was lying on the bed now awake where his mother had been sat next to him nervously, doctors was looking at the results before entering back into the room.

"What's wrong with him doc" said Terrance's mother

"I'm afraid to say this, but your son only has a few weeks to live" said a doctor

"Wait what, is he going to die" screamed Terrances mother

"I'm afraid so, he's got a rare form of cancer that he is one of the first cases we've seen, his body is declining as we speak" said a doctor

Terrance looked shocked, he wondered how Kaori would take the news, she had been dead before and the idea of not seeing her again made Terrance feel miserable, also this meant that his last ever football play saw his girlfriend get sacked by the defensive end which was a rarity nowadays as the Eagles had the no 1 rated offense in the state.

"Will I play football again" said Terrance

"Very unlikely, you'll be weaker than ever before and before you know it, your body will fail and you'll will die as your cancer is terminal, I'm sorry Terrance" said a doctor

"That's okay, I understand, I want Kaori to see me constantly before I die though" said Terrance wanting to tell Kaori the grave news while holding his teddy bear that Kaori got him

Kaori ran in the hospital an hour later, she had told the Loud family she was going to see Terrance at the hospital and soon she arrived to see Terrance

"Hey baby, we won the game, I got MVP of the game" said Kaori

"Hi sweetheart, congrats" said Terrance

"So when are you going to be better and out of the hospital, we've got adventures to go on and games to win" said Kaori with optimism

"Kaori if I tell you something, don't get mad or upset" said Terrance

"you know what ever you do, I'm always proud of you, so what do you want to tell me about" said Kaori

"Well i've got cancer" said Terrance

"Wait what , are you joking, come on I know your fooling me, so what's really wrong" said Kaori denying the possibility of a sick Terrance

"I'm dead serious Kaori, the doctors told me that I'll be dead in a few weeks" said Terrance

"No that can't be" said Kaori

"another thing Kaori" said Terrance

"What's is it, anything" said Kaori

"What's it like to die" said Terrance

"it's not fun, it's like falling asleep, but you lose all feeling, your then separated from everyone and it's like a collection of places, although everyone your knew will end up there at some point, so it has some perks" said Kaorl

"Thats promising" said Terrance

"One more thing" said Kaori

"What is it" said Terrance

"I'm pregnant with your child" said Kaori

Both were now 16 and were of legal age, but it felt miserable that Kaori was going to raise the child on her own


	13. Chapter 13: The Sad Game

**Here we go:**

Kaori couldn't believe it, her boyfriend Terrance was going to die, Kaori had now lost Evan more than ever , can someone cut this girl a break

she cried next to where Terrance laid and said "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone"

"You just mentioned your pregnant, how" said Terrance

"Remember when we got massively drunk for my 16th birthday" said Kaori

"Oh Yeah, I remember now, we did it, didn't we" said Terrance

"Yep, now I'll be a single mother" said Kaori

"I know, I know it's not that bad Kaori, plus you've got a large family now, they can help you look after it, plus your a promising QB Kaori, you can still play, can't you" said Terrance

"I'm not sure, losing you, I'm not sure if I can still play.." said Kaori before interrupted

"Kaori shall I give you some advice" said Terrance

"What is it" said Kaori

"When you play, play for me, when you score a touchdown, do it for me, if you feel weak, remember you are the most special girl in the world and you should never forget that" said Terrance

"Really, I'm just a girl who's lost everything I ever knew" said Kaori

"You will lose things in life Kaori, as long as you can move on and remember the good times, you'll do well, Kaori I'm going to tell you secret that my coaches told me not to tell you" said Terrance

"What is it" said Kaori

"You've got interest from Texas, Oregon and Alabama and have attracted NFL interest for the future, in fact the head coach of the Miami Dolphins wrote a good scouting report on you, although I can't remember what it said" said Terrance

"Oh wow, I just thought I'm an average QB and kicker" said Kaori

"Kaori, take it where you heart take you too and to never give up, no matter the cost" said Terrance with all his heart

"Okay, I'll do it for myself, for the Louds and for you" said Kaori

Over the weeks Kaori visited Terrance in the hospital which they shared happy and emotional moments which reminded her of when she was at hospital,her QB play remained dominant, One day The Eagles played the North Michigan Wolfpack Which Terrance was allowed one day release from hospital and then he decided that he'll play for the last time

The Eagles Coach was originally against the idea, by warmed up to it when Kaori and co convinced him to play for one last glory.

The game started well enough, Kaori threw to Terrance for a touchdown which surprised everyone, people couldn't believe it

But then the game took a turn for the worse.

First the WR Harrison Jeffries was smashed so hard in the head that he was knocked out cold with blood coming of his nose and had a concussion (possible CTE), he never played again.

Then Kaori suffered a concussion when she was blindsided by a Wolfpack Linebacker, putting her out of the game.

But the last was much worse to everyone.

The Backup QB Jeffrey Spears threw to Terrance where he recieved a flying tackle to the head from All state Wolfpack linebacker Kurt Stronsterm and he went down and was unresponsive.

The Eagles coaches and players ran on the pitch to check on Terrance who wasn't breathing and soon paramedics arrived on the field and he pronounced dead on the field from the combination of the tackle and the illness.

Kaori was in the medical room having head checked , she hadn't told anyone on the team yet she was pregnant, coaches thought her belly growing slightly was just weight gain.

Then Coach Redrow came in to tell Kaori the grave news

"Kaori your boyfriend was hit by a brutal tackle by All state linebacker Kurt Stronsterm" said Coach Redrow

"Is he ok" said Kaori

"I'm afraid to tell you that he was pronounced dead on the field, I'm sorry" said Coach Redrow

"Wait what" said Kaori

"Yeah the hit and the illness combined killed him, he's dead Kaori" said Coach Redrow

Kaori started to cry and then she told coach the secret

"Coach I've got to tell you something" said Kaori tearing up

"What is it" said Coach Redrow

"I'm pregnant with Terrances child" said Kaori

"Okay, I understand your pain, you've lost the father of your child, it's perfectly natural to grieve and also I've got to tell you something" said Coach Redrow

"What is it" said Kaori

"Well with the type of concussion you took and your pregnancy, you may be out for the rest of the season, I'm sorry Kaori, If you weren't pregnant You'll be out of action for the same time as you took a brutal concussion that you were lucky not to suffer severe symptoms and plus we don't want you getting CTE" said Coach Redrow

"I understand" said Kaori

Kaori cried most of the night in the physio room.

Kaori went to Terrances funeral, it was probably more depressing than watching her own funeral as a spirit, this was her boyfriend and he helped her recover from the dark realisation of what happened to her past life.

Afterwards Terrances parents gave Kaori Terrances jersey as well as Terrances state championship ring. Kaori treasured them massively, she most treasured though the locket that Terrance gave to Kaori, the one past through generations.

Kaori was crying in her room all month, only coming out for school and food, she sometimes watched the Eagles, but it made her flashback to that day and plus the Eagles were awful without her, losing the rest of their games that season

She then realised something

Terrances situation was like hers when she was dying, Only Kōusei was by her side before she died, she thought to herself, 'Is it me or is my life like a swirl of Deja Vu'


	14. Chapter 14: Terrances letterOld friends

**Here we go:**

Kaori had just lost her boyfriend Terrance to cancer which was a huge blow to her emotionally, he lightened up her life when it seemed to be her darkest hour, but she had a flashback where she realised that she was in Terrances role when With Kōusei and how she got him out of depression and into the art of performing again before she passed away herself and now being back for more than a year, she realised it was time to honour that and continue Her American Football Career.

As she sulked in her room, Rita came in with something

"Honey, Terrances parents wanted you to have this letter, it was the last thing he wrote before he died and it's addressed to you" said Rita

Kaori couldn't believe it, Evan more Deja Vu as She had left a letter to Kōusei when she died herself, but now being back for over a year felt strange to Kaori yet again.

"Ok, thanks Rita" mumbled Kaori as she ate ice cream and took the letter

She opened the letter to find a note and it read

 **Dear Kaori Miyazono Loud**

 **You are the funniest person, I've ever met**

 **When I first saw you, playing kicker, I thought at first, What's this Skinny looking girl on the field, she'll get killed.**

 **Girl I was wrong**

 **You are one of the toughest people I've ever met, I remember talking to me about your background and it nearly put me to tears as you went through all this tragedy just to get a 2nd chance at living, wow that's Johnny Unitas level of tough.**

 **I remember that game winning field goal your scored on your first game that made you the hero of the high school and when we won the state championship.**

 **One thing I always cherished was our first date, under the lights of the Football Field which made me feel surreal and just the way you were that night, all nervous and excitement at the same time really made me fall in love with you.**

 **I remember that Halloween when I introduced you to trick or treating and we ended up getting chased by those angry teenagers we nicked candy from.**

 **All that Christmas where I spent it with your family and they were really nice and welcoming, I also liked the way they look after you Kaori, especially after what you've been through.**

 **I remember that Valentine's Day When Leni tried to make you look like one of those magazine artists and when you came into the date with the clothes Leni made you wear, I thought that maybe Leni does care a lot about you and wants you to be happy.**

 **I also remember when I met Lori for the first time and she came close to punching me in the face, She was cool apart from that moment.**

 **I started to collapse a lot around April, yet I didn't want to tell you because of how emotional you get and it was April that month you get flashbacky and annoyed at the past for not telling that lie in April.**

 **I want you to play in my honour as well as for your passion, I reckon you'll make the NFL one day, you have the talent girl, just remember to stay happy Evan when facing danger**

 **Also one more thing**

 **I want you to play violin again, your old passion, not just for performances or seeing Kousei again, but more to teach Luna how to play different styles of music and also I want you to peform my requiem as a last act.**

 **I love you, lots of love Terrance Williams**

After reading the note, there were tears in Kaoris eyes, her boyfriend had left a messege that made her feel tremble, she then went to her violin and played Chopins first Ballade

 **Meanwhile**

Kōusei had just arrived in a plane in Detroit, he arrived for a major music competition along with many other contenders when he heard a violin sound in his head

'No, it can't be, she's dead, she's dead' thought Kōusei

'Maybe your wrong remember the last time we had a vision together' Kaori whispered as she was playing her violin at Lenis house

'No I can't Kaori, I'm trying to move on, the dead stay dead and your dead' thought Kōusei not remembering the vision they had over a year ago

'Maybe I'm just teasing you, or I live near hear fool, my name is Kaori Miyazono Loud and Kōusei Arima, Ive been watching you through social media and via spirit, like you said before, if you ever forget me, I'll just come back to haunt you' whispered Kaori as she continued her piece

'I need to get practising, I'll find you if your still alive and if I don't,you'll get it after I die' thought Kōusei

'Good I live in Royal Woods Michigan, We will catch up' thought Kaori

'Okay' thought Kōusei


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion

**Here we go:**

Kaori had spoken to Kōusei in sprit, something she hadn't done in over a year, She could tell he was still quite depressed after her death, but by the looks of things Tsubaki helped him in that year and apprantly now they were a couple.

After practising, Kōusei wanted to investigate this Kaori spirit and see if it was real.

He buses his way from Detroit to Royal Woods where he ended up in a area known as gangland

Soon a gang came up to him and took his money and then shot him in the Spleen before running off , Kōusei lied there passed out.

Kaori decided to take a stroll around Royal Woods with Lily Loud who she was babysitting , she had her phone and a bit of money which she got for her birthday as an emergency contact, she ended up at the mall where she shopped for a bit before busing it on the way home.

However she stopped at gangland as she forgot to purchase a box of moo moo milk.

However when she was about to enter the shop, she saw what presumed to be a body, where she went to have a look.

But when she turned over the body, it was Kōusei Arima, her old love interest having been shot in the body, but still breathing.

"It cant be, Kōusei Arima You've been shot" said Kaori

Kōusei didn't answer, he was knocked out

"at least have the decentcy to answer me, Kōusei Arima" said Kaori annoyed

Kōusei was still knocked out

Kaori got one of her bandages that Leni got her and strapped it to Kōuseis wound before carrying him all the way to the Loud House which was empty as they had all gone to visit Aunt Ruth's and to Lisa's secret bunker.

Kaori then grabbed a bucket of water and fired it at Kōusei, waking him up

"Hey Kōusei, I'm back" said Kaori excitingly

"Am I hallucinating or is it really you Kaori" said Kōusei

"Yes Kōusei, it's really me, I was brought back to life" said Kaori

"It's good to see you again, Kaori, but how are you back here" said Kōusei

"Well I told you in spirit over a year ago, but I was resurrected by Leni Loud which she had a revival implant embedded in her that only works every 20 years that was created by science prodigy and Lenis sister Lisa Loud" said Kaori

"What has happened to everyone since I died for the first time" added Kaori

"Well Me and Tsubaki moved to America where we were a couple before breaking up, Watari went to Europe and is now playing for a football academy in England, your parents are..." said Kōusei before being interrupted

"I know, my parents are dead, I was told" said Kaori

"I see, so how are you doing then" said Kōusei

"Well after being revived, I was adopted by the Loud Family who have treated me really well, I have a new hobby which is American Football as I play quarterback and I'm a music teacher to Luna Loud" said Kaori

"Are you as bossy to Luna as you were to me" said Kōusei smugly

Kōusei was then kicked ,

"You were a tough accomplishment Kōusei, let me tell you that" said Kaori

"So had any relationships since your death" said Kōusei

Kaori wanted to lie, but lying would not work here.

"Well two, one phizzled out after a few weeks and the other one Well..." said Kaori before tearing up

"What Kaori, tell me" said Kōusei

"He's dead, he was my American football tight end and he got cancer which he died from a few weeks ago, we were together for nearly a year." Said Kaori

"I'm sorry Kaori, I didn't know he was gone" said Kōusei

"It's okay, but I've got something to tell you" said Kaori

"what is it" said Kōusei

"I'm pregnant with the dead person as the father" said Kaori with some nerve

Kōusei looked shocked at Kaori

"How you gonna raise the baby" said Kōusei

"With the help of the Louds and I'll protect it with all costs " said Kaori

"Thats Good then, Can I have your number Kaori as I can't stay here for long as I live in California at a music school" said Kōusei

"Okay here it is" said Kaori as she gave him her number

"Thanks Kaori, Ill talk to you through video chat whether I can" said Kōusei

"Okay, see you Kōusei," said Kaori

"goodbye Kaori, good luck at quarterbacking" said Kōusei

"Thanks , good luck at your performance" said Kaori

Kaori was glad she didn't talk about losing her passion for music


	16. Chapter 16: Dating

**Here we go:  
** Kaori had finally found Kousei which whom she hadn't seen in nearly 2 years

That night Kaori told the news of the pregnancy to her adopted family, they were shocked initially, but were happy to help her.

In the next few months, Kaori would video chat Kousei quite often which they talked about the most trivial things, despite having Kaoris farewell letter, Kousei was too nervous to tell her his feelings.

In March 23rd the new baby was born, it was a boy and Kaori decided to name it Charlie, named after Charlie Brown which was one of her favourite comic characters.

In April 5th Kaori wrote a letter to Kousei asking him out on a date, He accepted and they went on a date on April 27th.

Before the date, Leni and Lola had styled Kaori to make sure she looked her bit for the date, after all Kaori had been waiting for this in 2 years.

Kaori then went and picked Kousei up from the airport in a convertible which Leni was driving (Leni passed her driving test 2 months prior), They picked Kousei up and were on there way to the restaurant, where they started a interesting conversation.

"Hey Kousei, I'm Leni Loud and I'll will be you and Kaori's driver for the evening" said Leni

"Nice to meet you, Leni Loud, I'm Kousei Arima, I seen your family has been looking after Kaori" said Kousei

"Indeed we have Kousei, are you lovebirds ready for the date tonight" said Leni

Both Kaori and Kouseis faces went red

"Awww look at you two, so cute together" said Leni as she took out her smartphone and took a picture of the two whilst she was driving

"Watch the road Leni, we might crash" said Kaori

"Ooops sorry, I'm a bit ditsy, you know" said Leni

"Its okay Leni, just be a bit more careful and try not to multitask while on the road" said Kaori

"So Leni, what do you doing in terms of your hobbies and passions" said Kousei

"I'm a fashion designer who is trying to get a apprenticeship with a top designer brand, I can't go to University as I failed my final exams" said Leni

"Surely someone will come for your designs, Leni" said Kaori

"Lets hope so, I would really like my designs modelled on catwalks, in fact I designed what Kaori is wearing right now" said Leni

"It looks beautiful and especially on you Kaori" said Kousei

Kaori blushed as they were holding hands in the back, Leni smiled

The car got there and soon Leni dropped them off at the place of the date. afterwards they found a table and sat down which they were holding hands.

"So Kaori, is that the Leni who revived you" said Kousei looking interested

"Indeed it is, ever since I've woken up from my coffin, I have dealt with Leni's schningans, she has a heart of gold though" said Kaori

"So I can tell, Kaori are you still playing music" said Kousei

"sort of" said Kaori nervously

"What do you mean by sort of" said Kousei

"Well I stopped performing, but I'm still a music teacher though" said Kaori

"Wait you've stopped performing" said Kousei a bit shocked

"Well sort of, I'm still trying to get a concert arranged, But Mr Williams my music teacher has banned me from the school music stage after I embarrassed him by performing well nearly 2 years ago, he still hasn't remembered it" said Kaori

"Just book it somewhere else" said Kousei

"I'm looking at that at the moment" said Kaori

"That's good, as long as your trying, anyway how's your American Football career going" said Kousei

"its going okay, I'm still injured with a concussion.." said Kaori before being interrupted

"be careful Kaori" said Kousei

"I know, I know, anyway in my first season we won the state championship" said Kaori

"That's great to hear, so proud of you, do you think you'll play in the NFL" said Kousei

"Well there is college interest, so maybe in the future" said Kaori

"I'm so proud of you. So how's your kid going" said Kousei

"He's making me lose sleep, I only had 3 hours sleep the night before, that why I've got bangs underneath my eyes" said Kaori

"Hahaha he'll stop eventually, so what are you doing nowadays" said Kaori

"still playing the piano, its making me feel even happier than ever, is it still reaching you" said Kousei

"It still Kousei, although mostly during my games, I can feel the sounds of piano as I fire the ball into my wide receivers" said Kaori

"I've read your farewell letter and I'm going to say this, I love you"

Kaori blushed and then she said "I love you too Kousei"

Kaori and Kousei lips then met and they passionately kissed, it felt like the first time in forever they seen each other and now they were back into each others lives.


	17. Chapter 17: Dating Pt 2

**Here we go:**

Kaori and Kōusei shared a massive kiss which everyone in the building saw.

After the kiss Kaori said "It's good to have you back Kōusei"

"good to have you back too" said Kōusei

The two had a beautiful dinner with them kissing again when they shared spaghetti.

For Desert they had Caneles, which Kaori hoovered up as she loved Caneles

Afterwards them too made out in the toilets and then afterwards they both left the building

They wait outside for Leni to pick them two up when she gets a call from Rita

"Hello Rita" said Kaori

"Hey Kaori, I'm picking you two up as Leni had to go to the hospital for an emergency check up" said Rita

"Wait why is Leni having an emergency checkup" said Kaori

"She didn't tell you, but she has a usual checkup every year because doctors want to know why her brain can't process some things" said Rita

"Okay, we have finished our food now anyway" said Kaori

"That's good, I'll see you in a bit" said Kōusei

"Bye sweetie" said Rita as they hung up

Kaori then asked Kōusei a question she had wanted to ask in many years

she went on one knee and said

"Kōusei Arima, will you go out with me" said Kaori

Kōusei had a tear in his eye before saying "Yes I will go out with you"

Kōusei and Kaori were now a couple and had kissed each other again.

After kissing, Rita arrived

As they got in the car, Rita looked a bit down

"What's wrong Rita" said Kaori

"Leni has Rentschlars disease" said Rita

"What's that" said Kaori looking concerned

"It's a degenerative disease in the brain which the mind begins to properly decay in their 30s and by their 40s they will need care, according to doctors, Leni will be dead by 43" said Rita tearing up

"No, it can't be happening, Leni can't die" cried Kaori

"Is Leni okay for now" said Kōusei

"Yes apart from the odd ditziness and dumb moment, she is fine at the moment, although she could possibly change mentally we don't know much about the disease" said Rita

Kousei realised that Kaori was looking devastated, Leni was Kaoris first friend after reincarnation, plus her and Leni were close so grieving was natural.

Kōusei decided to put his arm around Kaori and let her cry on his chest like when she did in the snow on the roof of the hospital and it did cheer up Kaori a bit


	18. Chapter 18: A Leni mall trip

**Here we go:**

Rita dropped Kōusei off and went home with Kaori, Kaori decided to take Leni to the mall as she wanted to make sure Leni was happy before Leni would start to go downhill,

Kaori approached Leni when they got home, she didn't talk about Lenis diagnosis of Rentschlars disease, but instead about what there going to do at the mall tomorrow.

The day came, Leni bought dresses and shoes and fro yo yogurts, while Kaori bought American football jerseys, cute stationary and music books, They both had a good day out.

Kaori had brought her child Charlie with her, He was quite a quiet baby, but sometimes if picked up by either Kaori or Leni, Charlie would give them a whack with his toy which Kaori believed resembled herself when she used give Kōusei a whack if he was being miserable.

Soon Leni and Kaori sat down in the Mall restaurant with Charlie

"Your baby is a meanie sometimes" said Leni

"I think he takes after me in terms of hitting people" said Kaori chuckled

"Ah Yeah, you right about that" said Leni

After a slight silence, Kaori then spoke up

"Leni I've got something to tell you" said Kaori now pulling a straight face

"What is that" said Leni munching on her food

"I know about your Renschlars" said Kaori

Leni went silent and just looked Kaori with a stare like she was staring into Kaoris soul

"It's okay Leni, surely you will be..." said Kaori before being interrupted

"It's not okay Kaori, I'm going to die soon, I knew something was wrong with my mind thingy" said Leni looking down

"But that means everyday on this earth now is precious Leni, You've just got to enjoy the moment instead of looking to the future" said Kaori

"I don't know why you would say that Kaori, I was told that we all need to plan for our futures" said Leni in a bit of disbelief

"Leni When I was in your situation with Fredriachs Ataxia, instead of feeling sorry for my self, I made everyday feel like a gift, emitting all the energy I had Evan when I had arrived at deaths door, Leni just let go with yourself a bit and trust me, you won't Evan know you have the disease" said Kaori

Leni cried and hugged Kaori which Kaori warmly embraced her

However Kaori got a call asking her about the possibility of performing at the Forum

Kaori was delighted, not only is Kōusei watching this one, but it's Terrances requiem and she was also gonna dedicate this concert to Leni as well


	19. Chapter 19: Kaoris return to stage

**Here we go:**

Kaori was going to be performing again, she hadn't since her supposed final concert and before the concert she is greeted by Leni and Kōusei

"Are you ready for your big day" said Leni

"I feel good knowing many people will be watching me, after all many performers loved to be loved" said Kaori

"Don't you feel nervous" said Kōusei

Kaoei whacked Kōusei and said "I feel fine, don't make me nervous"

"Okay just relax, You'll do fine trust me" said Kōusei

"Chill out Kaori, the people will love your music thingy" said Leni

"Okay Im sorry, I get worked up sometimes" said Kaori

"that's okay Kaori, you'll do well" said Kōusei

"Kaori you'll be on in 2 minutes" said the stage woman

"Okay guys, Love you Kōusei" said Kaori as she starts to head to the stage

"Bye good luck Kaori" said both of them

"Love you too Kaori" added Kōusei

Mr Gilbert (from the Inbtweeners) who had been fired from his previous job at a British sixth form for treating students like garbage Evan though he married one of his students parents in Polly Gilbert (formally Polly McKenzie, mother of Will McKenzie).

Mr Gilbert was now introducing acts in the concert and when Kaori was announced, it was quite comical

"Now our main event and honestly can people have normal names, anyway our main event Kaori Miyazono Loud, let's hope it's better than the last act" said Mr Gilbert

Kaori went on stage and played Chopins last Ballande, however near the end of the song she changed the song entirely in a smooth transition to the FSU and Kansas City Cheifs fight song which was a tribute to Terrance as he was a big fan of the Kansas City Cheifs.

The Song received a massive pop from the crowd who was screaming "Kaori, Kaori, Kaori" afterwards

Afterwards Leni, Kaori, Kōusei and the rest of the Louds went to burpin burger to celebrate where Kaori and Kōusei shared one of there most passionate kisses they ever had.

 **The next day**

Kaori is talking to Kōusei on video chat, Kaori was slightly tired, but now excited, she will back playing QB soon as her injury was virtually gone and now her confidence in music had returned.

 **Meanwhile**

Tsubaki hadn't really gotten over her break up with Kōusei, they had a huge fall out one day and Tsubaki threatened to beat up Kōusei which Kōusei had decided to end the relationship.

Tsubaki wanted to return to the old days where her and Kōusei were extremely close, but it's like they've driven apart

Tsubaki had decided to get the computer club to hack Kōuseis computer via video ghosting which she can listen in to videochats without being detected.

However what Tsubaki saw, made her feel shocked.

"Kaori Miyazono is alive, it can't be" said Tsubaki

Kōusei referred to her as his girlfriend which angered Tsubaki

"I will beat you Kaori to a pulp, anything to get my Kōusei back" said Tsubaki


	20. Chapter 20: Return of the Quarterback

**Here we go:**

Kaori Miyazono Loud had a good few months after the concert, in July, she was medically cleared to play American Football again and was looking forward to playing her first game back for the Eagles against the South Michigan Warriors which she couldn't wait to play.

Kousei returned to California in early May in order to continue his studies, although he talked to Kaori everyday via videochat, they would always talk about many things from personal things to purely trivial things.

Tsubaki was plotting her revenge, she had an idea, her and Kōuseis school had an American Football team the Montray Minotaurs Who could possibly play the Royal Woods High Eagles, so if they cripple Kaori, it will give Kōusei memories of when she was dying in the hospital and Tsubaki will get her Kōusei back.

During training practise, she became the Linebackers coach and she found the person willing to do the deed

A big 6 foot 7 High School freak of nature with a crewcut who was also the high schools leading weightlifter, he was the states leading linebacker and was the king of the blitz, he also was quite obedient

His name was Brian Horlotz.

"What do you want me to do today, Coach Tsubaki" said Brian

"Right I want you to help me do something" said Tsubaki

"What is it Coach" said Brain

She holds a picture of Kaori as a QB and says "This is who I want you to destroy this QB, make her into a cripple"

"How shall I tackle her" said Brian

"Mixture of Dick Butkus, Night Train Lane and Lawrence Taylor shall do" said Tsubaki

"Your crazy" said Brian

"Just think of the attention colleges will give you" said Tsubaki

"If you say that, then yeah I'll give her a tackle that make her bones crunch" said Brian

"Thats the sprit, lets start practise" said Tsubaki as she begun to training Brian

 **A few days later**

Kaori was nervous, it was her first game back and it was her 3rd season, she was 17 and this was her penultimate season as a Royal Woods High Eagle and she wanted to make her last two seasons count.

She was given a warm welcome on the field by teammates before the game.

On her first play back she scored a 70 yard touchdown 7-0

Then after a interception, she got the ball back on the 30 yard line and scored on her first play 14-0

The Eagles ended up winning 60-0 and Kaori gained the games MVP

Over time the Eagles made the first ever Inter State Playoffs

The game would be occurred on the 5th November

Between the Royal Woods High Eagles and the Montray Minotaurs

Tsubaki was looking forward to what her project Brian Horlotz could do to Kaori


	21. Chapter 21: Arrival in Montray

**Here we go:**

The Royal Woods High Eagles would be playing away in Montray, Kaori liked this as she get to see Kōusei who will be at her game, cheering against his school, instead cheering his girlfriend.

The Eagles players hated the plane ride, it was a long flight and the plane was cramped, The Loud family got passports and flew with Kaori to support her and make sure she was okay.

That week Kōusei was literally inseparable from Kaori, He watched her train, hung out with her whether possible and invited her to his dorm sneakily One night for a bit of fun

Two days before the game Kaori asked Kōusei a question

"Kōusei when was the last time you saw my parents" said Kaori

Kōusei looked at Kaori with a bit of nerve and said "The last time I saw your parents was 3 months after you died, they were packing to go to the USA, in fact I attended their bakery's last day, it was a somber experience, they stopped making Caneles after you had died as they hadn't had the enthusiasm to make them, I had the last thing they baked, a Bakewell tart, they said that they wanted to move to the USA to begin again, but it didn't work and now they're gone, I'm sorry Kaori"

Kaori cried and said "do you think there going to be looking down on me and cheering me on"

"Of course they will, they loved you more than anything, of course they will cheer you own" said Kōusei

"That's good" said Kaori tearing up

"Its okay Kaori, at least your alive again" said Kōusei

 **Day Before the Game**

Kōusei was wondering around the sports facilities when he spotted Tsubaki

Tsubaki literally tied a picture of Kaori to a practise dummy in order for Brian Horlotz to smash it to pieces

Afterwards Kōusei overheard Tsubaki say something that made Kōusei feel disgusted

"I want you to send her back to the cemetery, crush her in every play, don't give no mercy, no remorse, got that"

Brain just obeyed and Kōusei ran to where Kaori was staying


	22. Chapter 22: Game Time

**Here we go:**

Kōusei ran to where Kaori was staying to tell her something

"Kaori I've gotta tell you something" said Kōusei

"What is it" said Kaori

"Right remember Tsubaki" said Kōusei

"Please don't tell me your cheating on me" said Kaori suspiously

"I'm not, I saw her train one of their linebackers Brain Horlotz and she using a picture of you on a tackling dummy and she said she wanted to send you back to the cemetery, I'm worried about you Kao, this linebacker is 6 foot 7 and he gave the last QB he sacked brain damage" said Kōusei

"If Tsubaki is willing to play dirty tricks to get you back, I'll just to outthink her and this Brian Horlotz" said Kaori

"But Brian is big and he is a wrecking ball who steams through fullbacks to get to the QB" said Kōusei

"I reckon we put 4 people on him and I'll deal with the rest" said Kaori

"You might get sacked a lot then" said Kōusei

"Better for the team than myself sometimes Kōusei" said Kaori as she kicked Kōusei in the shins a few times

"Ok Ok, just don't what you to be hurt that's all" said Kōusei

Kaori then hugged Kōusei and said "I won't get hurt, I promise you, anyway I've got a job for you" said Kaori

"What is it" said Kōusei

"I want you to deal with Tsubaki" said Kaori

"Okay, I will" said Kōusei

"Promise" said Kaori

"Promise" said Kōusei

 **Game Day**

Kaori went out on the field along with the rest of the Eagles, it felt like they were on enemy territory with only the Louds, Kōusei and the other players families cheering them on.

The game was very low scoring, The Eagles defence completly dominated the Minotaurs offence, on the other end Kaori had been sacked 8 times as the line was mostly stopping Brain Horlotz but did manage a touchdown 7-0 as the half ended.

In the second half a significant play happened.

After the snap, Kaori decided to scramble for a touchdown when she was hit pretty hard after gaining 12 yards and went to the floor

She looked up to see Brian Horlotz roaring triumphantly.

Kaori managed to stumble to her feet, However she lost some feeling in her left leg

On the next play Kaori decided to play dirty

After the snap the Line decided to make Brian Horlotz stumble and then Kaori decided after throwing the ball to run and launched a diving hit at Brian Horlotz in the head, which caused both of them to fall into unconsciousness

Afterwards Kōusei ran on the field

"Kaori are you okay, speak to me" said Kōusei shaking Kaori

Kaori was breathing but didn't respond to Kōusei shaking her.

Brian Horlotz though had stopped breathing and his face was turning blue

Hospital crews took both of them to the hospital.

Tsubaki couldn't believe it, her unstoppable machine was indeed stoppable

Soon she was confronted by Kōusei

"This is all your fault, Tsubaki, you caused all of this" yelled Kōusei

"My fault, you mean your fault for ditching me for Kaori, you backstabber" said Kaori

"For the love of god, learn to move on Tsubaki, a man with a future in the game is probably dead now because of you, you make me sick, If you go near me or Kaori again, I'll make sure that the cops will arrest you as I'm filing a restraining order." Shouted Kōusei as he left to head to the hospital

Tsubaki just stood there in shock, he didn't want to see her again, it fealt like the past had betrayed her and she could do nothing about it.

Eagles ended up winning 10-7 with the backup kicker getting a field goal to win the game

Brian was declared brain dead and died in the hospital, it turned out the hit Kaori gave him snapped his celebral cortex.

Kaori woke up a day later, to see, Kōusei, the Louds and her team by her bedside

The first thing she said was "Did we win"

"We did, we won 10-7" said Coach Redrow

"What happened to Brian" said Kaori

"You killed him" said John Petrude, the Eagles Center

"Wait what" said Kaori looking surprised

"Yeah you snapped his celebral cortex, he was declared brain dead in the hospital and died" said Coach Redrow

"It's all my fault, I ended a mans life, I..." cried Kaori before being interrupted

"It's not your fault Kaori, it's Tsubakis, she caused you to do all this" said Kōusei

"Yeah don't take it badly Kaori, the death was an accident" said Coach Johnson

"Sweetie don't it get to your head, anyway he gave you a nasty hit before anyway and as the bible states an eye for an eye" said Rita

The doctor came in and talked to Kaori

"Hello Kaori, I'm Doctor Parry and anyway you suffered a broken leg and a broken neck, it's lucky that paramedics were there or you would of died, your lucky to be alive Kaori"

"Thanks Doc, When can I get back into Football" said Kaori

"Well unfortunately your out for the rest of the season and could be out maybe until the 2nd game of next season" said Doctor Parry

"Oh not again" said Kaori

Then Kōusei gave Kaori a letter

"You might wanna read this" said Kōusei

Kaori opened to find that she had received a scholarship to the University of Miami

Despite being restrained by the bandages she was in, she was overjoyed beyond belief


	23. Chapter 23: More Suprises

**Here we go:**

Kaori was in the hospital with a broken leg and a slight concussion, everybody left her alone after a while and she was in the hospital in the night when she started becoming sick.

Hospital staff panicked massively, Kaori was blowing chunks everywhere and she was also fainting every 5 minutes and then woke up again.

the hospital took her to an Intensive Care Unit (ICU) where they cared for her and soon Kaori passed out when they drugged her with special medical treatment to calm her body down

Then they decided to start the diagnosis

After a few tests they came out with an result

"I've got the diagnosis" said Doctor Parry

"What is it" said Doctor Nield

"Good news, She is pregnant with her second child" said Doctor Parry

"Wait who's the father" said Doctor Nield

"It's been identified as Kōusei Arima" said Doctor Parry

"I think we better tell him" said Doctor Nield

They got a phone out and phoned him


	24. Chapter 24: Kōusei is the daddy

**Here we go:**

The news of Kaoris pregnancy first broke to Kōusei Arima Who recieved a phone call from Doctor Parry whilst practising piano.

"Hello this is Kōusei, Who is this" said Kōusei

"This is Doctor Parry..." said Doctor Parry before being interrupted

"Is Kaori going to be okay" said Kōusei

"She's fine, although I have some very important news for you" said Doctor Parry

"What is it" said Kōusei

"Your going to be a father" said Doctor Parry

"I don't believe it" said Kōusei

"Well we did DNA tests on the baby inside Kaori and it registered you as the father" said Doctor Parry

Kōusei Soon smiled and laughed and said "Thanks doc, this may be one of the best days of my life" as he hung up the phone


	25. Chapter 25: Telling Leni

**Here we Go:**

The news had been told to Kōusei, now the doctors needed to tell the Loud family

Doctor Nield decided to make this phone call

When he made the call, most of the Loud family were out at the cinema except Leni Who was looking after Charlie where the family phone rang

"Hello this is Leni Loud, Who is this" said Leni

"Hello this is the hospital..." said Doctor Nield before being interrupted

"Is Kaori going to be okay, don't tell me took a turn for the worse doc.." said Leni before she was also Interuppted

"She's in a good condition now, earlier she was sick and later we found out why" said Doctor Nield

"Why doc, tell me" said Leni panicking

"Well she is pregnant with her second child" said Doctor Nield

"Oh my god, no way" said Leni as her worry turned into excitement

"Yep and Kōusei Arima is the father" said Doctor Nield

"I knew them two were compatible" said Leni

In the Hospital Kaori had woken up to find a doctor using a phone near her

"Who are you on the phone too" said Kaori

"Um no one" said Doctor Nield

"Doc, is that Kaori, I can hear" said Leni on the phone

"Indeed it is, shall I pass the phone to her" said Doctor Nield

"Yeah I've been wanting to talk to Kaori all day" said Leni

Doctor Nield then passed the phone to Kaori and said "This is for you, Kaori"

Kaori Then took the phone and Leni said "Hi Kaori"

"Hey Leni, how have you been doing " said Kaori

"I've been great Kaori, Have you heard the news" said Leni

"What news" said Kaori

"Your pregnant again" said Leni

"Wait what" said Kaori giving the Doctor a Thatcher like stare

"Yeah the doctors have told me and Kōusei is the father of the child" said Leni

"Thanks for telling me Leni unlike some people" said Kaori staring at the doctor like a tiger to its prey

"That's okay, so when are you coming out of hospital" said Leni

"Soon, hopefully, just a few more tests and I'll be out as soon as we know it, and we can go the mall as soon as we come out" said Kaori

"That would be great Kaori, I'm currently watching Charlie, he's very fiesty" said Leni

Kaori chuckled and said "I think he takes after me, tell him that his mother loves him and he's getting a new baby brother or sister"

"I will trust me Kaori, I might need to go to bed soon, I feel like I have a headache" said Leni

"Okay Leni, Get Well" said Kaori

"Get Well to you too, Bye Kaori" said Leni

"Bye Leni" said Kaori as they both hung up

After the phone call, Leni told Charlie the things Kaori said and Charlie tried to gently whack Leni, defiantly taking after his mother, Leni realised she needed to tell the Louds the news when they got home, but she was suffering from a headache and decided to go to bed.

When she got to her room however, something changed, Leni felt one of her arms was numb, her headache maximised by 10,000 and soon her speech started to slur

Leni stumbled for a bit in this condition banging on a lot of things and Evan denting Kaoris violin before collapsing quite hard on the floor

Leni had suffered a stroke

The Louds got home to find Charlie asleep on the floor, which alarmed the Louds a bit and soon Lynn Jr asked "Where's Leni"

Soon the Louds were calling her name to no answer

Rita then stormed towards Lenis Room saying "If you don't answer me, young lady, your in big trouble"

Then she entered Lenis room to see Leni collapsed in the floor

"Leni are you okay" said Rita

She turned a Leni around and Leni slightly opened her eyes and spoke in speech so slurred, it was barely understandable.

When seeing this Rita screamed with tears in her eyes, "Lynn call 911, NOW"

Lynn Sr panicked and ran up to Lenis room telling the other Louds to stay put before going in to see Leni in horrible condition, Lynn Sr then called 911

The paramedics had rushed in to collect Leni which Rita and Lynn Sr were in it with her, telling Luna to watch the rest of them

Kaori wasn't going to be alone at the hospital, while her case is temporary, Lenis May be permanent


	26. Chapter 26: Fall of Leni

**Here we go:**

Kaori was at the Royal Woods hospital, she knew that she'll leave hospital on the weekend, Doctor Nield was left to check on her quite often as part of the hospitals concussion awareness program

Kaori did have a slight headache (from the concussion) and was lying in bed to see people rushing around panicked, Doctor Nield followed them,

"I wonder what's going on" muttered Kaori

Soon a stretcher rolled through and Kaori then saw Rita and Lynn Sr

"Wait what are Rita and Lynn Sr doing here, what's going on" said Kaori as she wandered out of her bed, one hand to head because of the headache

She wondered where all of the comotion was going on to see Lynn Sr and Rita outside of two closed doors, that was the ICU.

She ran towards them which they turned to notice "Hey Kaori" which Kaori hugged them both and teared up and said "What's going on, what's happened"

Soon Doctor Sheppard came out

"Hello is the parents of Leni Loud" said Doctor Sheppard

"Yes, also this is her foster sister, Kaori Miyazono Loud" said Rita

"Ah Kaori, did you know that you can leave early, your headache is all that's left right " said Doctor Sheppard

"Yeah, everything has gone away" said Kaori

"That's good news, anyway I need to you three in my office" said Doctor Sheppard

They went to his office where they all sat down

"Well here it we goes, we did all that we could" said Doctor Sheppard

"Wait she's..." Said Rita crying

"Yep, she's gone, she passed away from a combination of a Stroke and a Cardiac Arrest, I'm sorry" said Doctor Sheppard

Kaori was crying very loudly which both Rita and Lynn Sr comforted her, then a surgeon came in

"We found this inside Leni" said Doctor Parry holding Lenis revival chip

"That's a revival chip made by Lisa Loud" said Doctor Sheppard

"It's the same one that revived me" said Kaori with tears in her eyes

"I think Leni would want you to have it then" said Doctor Parry

"Can we see her for one last time" said Rita

"If you must" said Doctor Parry

The 3 went in the ICU to see an expired Leni Loud, she looked lifeless, her face looked like she struggled before death, that image would forever haunt Kaori, Leni also looked pale.

They stared at her corpse for 30 minutes before saying their final goodbye and they left the building , taking Kaori with them

As them 3 walked out, Lynn Sr and Rita comforted Kaori, she was massively devastated

Then she told her foster parents

"I've got to tell you something" said Kaori

"What is it Kaori" said Lynn Sr

"I'm pregnant, this time with Kōuseis child" said Kaori

While it was shocking news, it appeared to cheer Rita and Lynn Sr a bit

"You know Leni once said you and Kōusei would have a great family together" said Rita


	27. Chapter 27: Calling and Texting

**Here we go:**

Kōusei couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father, not just that, but it was with the love of his life that he thought would be dead forever.

He then thought of something, Watari doesn't know about Kaoris resurrection and it would be a good idea to tell him as they were good friends of all.

Kōusei then took out his phone and called Watari

"Hello Watari" said Kōusei

"Hey Kōusei, hows America doing" said Watari sounding a bit chilled as always

"Very hot, got sunburned at first, but have gotten used to it" said Kōusei

"Yeah your lucky, Britain is horrible in the winter as it snows and in the summer, it's like the Sahara desert" said Watari

"Hahaha so how's your football, thing doing" said Kōusei

"Well I'm at Chelsea's youth system, but I am being loaned out, possibly to Nottingham Forest or maybe Reading, not sure yet" said Watari

"Very Nice, are they good teams" said Kōusei not having clue who those teams were

"Forest are 2 time champions league winners and ex premier league , whilst Reading are also ex premier league" said Watari

"Thats good Watari, pick the one that's best to you" said Kōusei

"Thanks Kōusei ,I think my coaches know that as well" said Watari

"Have you got a girlfriend" said Kōusei

"Believe it or not, yes since Kaos death , I've settled down a bit and now a girlfriend named Sherry, she loves sports like me and she is getting offers to play in the WSL, the top woman's league" said Watari

"Have you found anyone since Kaos death" added Watari

Kousei started to think, how was he going to tell him the news of Kaoris resurrection, he decided to do the indirect approach

"I think I have, she lives in Michigan, quite far from where I am, but I visit her quite a bit" said Kōusei

"What's her name" said Watari excitingly

"I want you to type in Royal Woods High Eagles American Football on the internet and go on their website and look at their roster, in the QB section, she's there" said Kōusei

Watari did what Kōusei said, he rushed onto their website, he really wanted to see who Kouseis girlfriend was and then he went on the roster page to find a name that he couldn't believe was on there 'Kaori Miyazono Loud' and it was a picture of Kaori in Eagles uniform , he clicked on the image and it had a bio which read:

'Kaori Miyazono Loud, formally a kicker, now the teams starting QB, before playing for us she became the first human being to be brought back to life when scientist Lisa Loud used a revival implant onto fashion student and her sibling Leni Loud, Kaori has a very accurate throw and arm and unmatched bravery on the gridiron, her only weakness is her kamikaze like tactics which have caused her concussions in some games, she has attracted interest from colleges'

"I can't believe it, she's back" said Watari in shock

"Yeah I know, she was brought back to life 6 months after she had died, I asked her out and we are now a couple, in fact I have more news to tell you" said Kōusei

"What is it Kōusei" said Watari

"I'm going to be a father" said Kōusei

"Congrats Kōusei, I believe you two would make a great family together, Evan when me and Kaori were pretending to go out with each other" said Watari

Kousei chuckled "Hahaha Yeah, we should all meet up at sometime in the future"

"Yeah sure us 4..." said Watari before being interrupted

"Not Tsubaki though, she pissed me off" said Kōusei

"What did she do to you now' said Watari

"She basically trained a linebacker to intentially try and murder Kaori on the American football field and said some of the most disgusting things about me and Kaori together, plus she got him killed and she was also spying on me and Kaoris video calls" said Kōusei in a bit of a temper

"Ok us 3 can meet up sometime in the future, me, you and Kao" said Watari

"That would be great Watari" said Kōusei

"Actually 4 again, I forgot Sherry, she probably eager to meet you all" said Watari

"Hahahaa she's welcome to come along" said Kōusei

"Thats great, I need to go though, I have football training in half an hour and I'll get punished if I'm late" said Watari

"Okay, Bye Watari" said Kōusei

"Bye Kōusei, Tell Kao I said Hi" said Watari

Kousei chuckled as he hung up the phone only to get a text from Kaori

"Hello Kōusei" texted Kaori

"Hey Kao, how are you" texted Kōusei

"Not very good and a bit sad" texted Kaori

"What's wrong Kaori, tell me," texted Kōusei

"Leni has died" texted Kaori

"She can't of" texted Kōusei

"Yep she had a stroke brought on from Rentschlars and a cardiac arrest on the operating table" texted Kaori putting a crying emoji next to what she said

"Kaori dont Get upset, We will go through together and no matter what happens, I still love you no matter what" texted Kōusei

"Thank You Kōusei, love you too, do you think Leni is watching us from up there in the sky" texted Kaori

"definitely, she wanted you to be happy Kaori, she had a heart of gold and wanted to make sure that you were okay above her own welfare, she will be proud of you no matter what you do" texted Kōusei

"You made feel a bit better now, thanks Kōusei, so what shall we name our new child" texted Kaori

"I was thinking: Minnie, Kosuama or if it's a boy maybe Kashaki or Showagawa" texted Kōusei

"I was thinking naming him after musical talents such as Mozart or Chopin" texted Kaori

"Chopin Arima, now that's a name I agree on, let's do that" texted Kōusei

"Great, I am going to do another concert again, in memory of Leni" texted Kaori

"Music always helps, what you going to play" texted Kōusei

"Not sure, but I'm bringing my proteige Luna Loud with me" textedKaori

"Great, I'll try and make it" texted Kōusei

"Good good, Ive gotta go now, I need some time alone to think things" texted Kaori

"I understand, Bye Kaori" texted Kōusei

"Bye Kōusei" said Kaori as she hung up the phone


	28. Chapter 28: Saving Kaori pt1

**Here we go**

Lenis funeral was a depressing affair for Kaori, Leni had been very close to her and they were like twins, Evan Kōusei sometimes admitted that they may need space from each other at time to time, but now Leni was gone and Kaori was depressed, the suddenness of it made her into a emotional wreck.

 **A few weeks later**

Kaori was still locked away in her room, Rita and Lynn Sr had to pass food and drink through the door, she hadn't gone to school in weeks, the school understood her absence, after all its extreme grief Kaori is suffering from.

After a few weeks it got so bad that Rita decided to give someone a call on Kaoris phone

Kōusei Arima had just gotten out of a piano lesson, he did quite well and his instructor couldn't believe the gifts this boy had, Kōusei was looking forward to trying to set up a concert of some sorts sometime in the weekend until he got a phone call from what assumed to be Kaori

"Hey Kaori, How are you" said Kōusei

"This is Rita Loud, using Kaoris Phone, I need to tell you something" said Rita

"What is it" said Kōusei nervously

"Kaori won't come out of her room, she hasn't been out in weeks and we've heard her cry virtually every night, I think she is emotionally falling apart" said Rita

Kōusei was shocked, he couldn't believe it, the love of his life was in a bad place right now, Kōusei felt selfish

"Right Rita, don't worry I'll be on a plane as soon as possible" said Kōusei

"Okay, you know you are good to Kaori, Thank you" said Rita

"Thats okay, I'll do anything for her" said Kōusei

Kōusei rushed to the airport and flew to Royal Woods on an emergency flight

He immediately took a taxi and drove it to Kaoris house, paying the taxi driver with money he earned from his part time job.

Kousei knocked on the door

Rita opened the door to see Kōusei stood there, sweating and with a scared look on his face

Kōusei was led upstairs where he could hearing weeping coming from Kaoris room

"Kaori, I've got someone who wants to see you" said Rita

"Bring him in" said Kaori in a somber tone

Soon Kaori saw who it was, it was Kōusei stood there, looking sad,

"I thought you were meant to be in California" said Kaori teary eyed

Kōusei ran up and hugged Kaori who started weeping on Kouseis chest

"it's okay Kaori, You've still got me, I'll stay with you as long as you need me for"


	29. Chapter 29: Saving Kaori Pt 2

**Here we go:**

Kaori countinued to cry onto Kōusei, Kōusei hugged her and patted her on the back, he then thought of an idea, "Tomorrow do you want to go the cafe with me"

"Haven't you got to get back to California" said Kaori

"I want to make sure your ok Kaori, I would rather be expelled than see you upset" said Kōusei

"But Music is your passion, you can't just give up" said Kaori

"But I'm not, I just want to do it together Kaori, be together with you, start a family and become the mighty duo we always wanted to be, I love you Kaori"

Kaori then grabbed Kouseis head and said "I love you too Kōusei" before their lips met, it was a calm kiss that went for 25 seconds.

Kaori was starting to feel a bit better, a bit down, but a bit more functional, but she had a thought that gave her a bit of shock

"I need to tell Dil" said Kaori

"Who's Dil" said Kōusei

"Lenis boyfriend, Dil Pickles, We May need to tell him as soon as he gets back from university" said Kaori

"Ok we'll do it together, I don't feel like your in the best of condition to tell him alone" said Kōusei

Kaori wanted to whack Kōusei, but she knew he was right, Leni and Dil had become a couple just a couple of months before Dil left for university which was now a year ago, Dil came back to see Leni time to time and overall Kaori thought that Dil was the right sought of guy for Leni, he was funny, silly and at times carefree, in fact they were very similar (apart from some of their hobbies were way different from each other, Kaori knew that Dil was coming back from uni tomorrow to see Leni, But Kaori and now evan Kōusei was dreading to tell him the news that Leni was dead.

 **Flashback**

Dylan Prescott Pickles (otherwise known as Dil Pickles) had flown all the way to Royal Woods from MIT that night, he had moved to Royal Woods Michigan when he was 14 when his father Stu Pickles got a new inventor style job at a business in Royal Woods, It was hard for Stu, Didi, Dil and Tommy to say goodbye to all their friends and family, in their outgoing party, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica and Susie was there as well as: Drew and Charlotte Pickles , Chaz and Kira Finister, Betty and Howard Deville, Randy and Lucy Carmicheal, Principal Pangborn, Lou Pickles, Boris and Yinka and Evan Harold Frumpkin. It all took place in the Java Lava and by the end the Pickles family were all hugging each and everyone ready to leave, they then drove to their old house packed up and were off to Michigan.

The early days were tough, While Tommy did find friends eventually, Dil found it tough to fit in, he hid away sought of his old personality as he felt anxious to show it to anyone and tried to just fit in like a normal person which made Dil feel a bit robotic and a bit dull.

however one day when he was 16 he saw a girl and his fate began to change

Her name was Leni Loud, she was his age and she to him looked like a supermodel, but her kindness to everyone made him fall in love with her, while she had some popularity, she was also despised by some of Dils and Lenis classmates because of her stupidity, However Dil thought that it made her look evan cuter.

Dil However was too scared to ask her out directly, so he started to talk to her as a friend, he learned that they had similar interests in some areas including fashion and TV shows, however when they were 17 Leni had gotten a boyfriend by the name of Biff Stewart, He accepted the fact that a Leni was now taken, but he soon noticed that Biff was being horrible to her, using her to get things and making fun of her and Leni being the kind person she was, didn't act, one day Dil saw Biff punch Leni in the face in the Park, this angered him to the point where he marched right up to him and said

"Why are you doing this to Leni" said Dil

"She wouldn't get me my T shirt I asked her to get" said Biff snappingly

"So That was an excuse to hit a girl" said Dil

"Dil you don't have to get involved in this" said Leni lying on the floor with blood spilling out of nose from the punch

"I'm sorry Leni, but I just can't watch you get hurt, It hurts me you know" said Dil

"Are you trying to flirt with my girlfriend, I'll make sure you will regret the day you met Biff Stewart" said Biff with his fists out

"oh it is on" said Dil

Biff charged at him and Dil pulled a baseball bat out of his bag and smacked Biff on the cheek, Dil was a good baseball player and wanted to play in the majors, but wanted to study in college first before pursuing a career.

Biff was then picked up by Dil and thrown in the trashcan and then Dil turned to Leni and said "Look at me when I'm telling you this, but Biff isn't worth it Leni, He is mean to you, makes fun of you behind your back and using you, I just saw him punch you and I care too much about you to see you get hurt, I want you to break up with him for your own good, what i'm going to do is call your parents to tell them what's going on, do you understand" said Dil with tears in his eyes and his mouth slightly grouchy.

Leni didn't say a word and Dil called Lynn Sr from Lenis Phone, Afterwards the parents were greeted by Dil and they took Leni home.

Afterwards Leni broke up with Biff and Dil and Leni were still very good friends, Dil was still too shy to tell her his feelings which he hoped he could tell her before it was too late.

Then in the summer Leni went to Japan and came back in September, this time with a new friend named Kaori Miyazono Loud.

Kaori became good friends with Dil, Dil later helped Kaori in terms of dating Terrance and also Dil became friends with Terrance after all he was a very nice guy.

After Terrances death, Kaori became upset massively, Leni was still around, but she looked a bit more tired as she had to listen to Kaoris crying all night, Dil decided to use some of his old personality again that he hadn't wanted to use in years to make Leni more awake and later to help Kaori get over Terrances death.

During the time about a month before Lenis 18th, Dil approached Kaori and asked on how to ask Leni on a date, Kaori decided to become Dils trainer in terms of dating Leni Loud, lets just say that Kaori was kicking Dil about the same amount as Kaori was kicking Kōusei when motivating him to play piano again. A month of training had past and it was Lenis birthday which she had to come into school for, Kaori and Dil had spent the previous night writing a Birthday/date letter for Leni which Dil put inside Lenis locker and later Leni went to Dil and accepted the date request.

They dated in a restaurant in the mall which Dil showed Leni a lot of his old personality, they then became a couple and were seen in school together quite a lot, their parents met each other as well as the couple, their siblings and course Evan Kaori met Stu and Didi which they got along.

However when Dil was 18, he got a scholarship to study and play baseball at Yale and accepted, Leni was upset by the news, But Dil promised he would visit her which he did time to time, including Christmas and Easter, But now he was back to see Leni again now 19, this time because he had a holiday in February.

 **End of Flashback**

That next day, Kaori and Kōusei walked to Dils house, Dil was the only one in as his parents were out at the mall and Tommy had gone to UCLA to study along with a lot of his old friends (Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi)

Dil opened the door to find Kaori looking a bit somber, next to him was a boy with black hair and glasses

"Oh Hi Kaori, this must be Kōusei, Hi I'm Lenis boyfriend Dil Pickles and a friend of Kaoris" said Dil

"Hi Dil, Nice to meet you, we need to come in and talk to you about something" said Kōusei

They both come into Dils parents house and Dil sat them both down on the sofa as he sat down on an another sofa

"So what brings you here then" said Dil

"Well here goes, Leni (she sniffles) has passed away" said Kaori

"Wait what" said Dil

"Yeah Leni has a brain disorder and one day she had a stroke and died in the hospital, I'm so sorry" said Kaori

"No,no,no this can't be happening, Leni was fine the last time I saw her" said Dil

Kaori despite being a too emotional to do it decided to be brave and said to Dil "Dil, do you want to see Leni"

"Yeah Sure" said Dil excitingly thinking that the Kaori Telling Dil That Leni was dead was a joke

Instead of Leading Dil to Lenis house, they went to the cemetery and soon Dil saw a massive tombstone that he didn't want to see

 **Leni Loud**

 **Died Age 19**

 **Left behind a loving boyfriend Dil Pickles, Her parents Rita and Lynn Sr and her siblings: Lori, Luna, Luan, Kaori (adopted), Lynn Jr, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily.**

 **They all knew you had a heart of gold and that heart extended into recreating life such as the life of Kaori Miyazono Loud, They all knew your flaws, but instead of exploiting them, they saw the charm in you**

 **Leni will forever guide you anywhere you desire to go no matter what**

Afterwards Dil just sat down and cried and soon he was joined by both Kaori and Evan Kōusei.


	30. Chapter 30: Yeah Science

**Here we go:**

Dil Pickles and Lisa Loud never really got on at times as they would clash in terms of clashing scientific ideas, Dil decided while trying to research something to remodel Lisa's revival chip and use it to revive Leni

A night after seeing Lenis grave, Dil snuck into the Loud house and went through the air vent to Lisa's room where despite all of the science stuff, it wasn't there, Dil then realised it must be in Kaoris room which he checked and found it, his sudden movements saw Kaori open her eyes, but Dils stealth allowed him to stay hidden which Kaori went back to sleep.

Afterwards Dil returned to his parents house and decided to see the tech in the Implant, it was insane, it was advanced technology that people weren't anticipating for another 20 years.

Dil created a second copy of the implant after a few nights and then he went to Lenis grave and used it, Leni was back, however she appeared weaker than usual, While the implant had worked, It had kept Lenis disease intact, but delayed its effects by a good few years.

"Hey Leni" said Dil

"Hi Dil, I knew you would come back to me" said Leni


	31. Chapter 31: Ambitions

**Here we go:**

"Hi Dil, I knew you would come back to me" said Leni

"Always Leni, I promised when I left here for Yale that I'll come back to see you" said Dil

"Wait where am I, why is my clothes so dirty" said Leni noticing dirt on her clothes

"Your in the cemetery, you've been dead for a few days" said Dil

"Wait how I was... Oh yeah the stroke I had" said Leni

"How come I'm alive then, if I'm dead, I stay dead, don't I" added Leni

Dil then showed Leni the revival implant

"Wait Lisa said that only works once every 20 years, how come it worked on me" said Leni

"Well this isn't Lisa's version, I created a copy of it and used it on you" said Dil

Leni then hugged Dil and said "I love you Dil"

Dil then said "Love you too Leni, couldn't think of a world without you"

Dil then had an idea

"Leni how would you like to come live with me" said Dil

"Dil you know I'm not smart enough to go to Yale" said Leni doubting herself

"I moved out of the campus and have found an apartment for us to share" said Dil

Leni had to think about the decision, not just about her own future, but also Kaoris own welfare and the rest of her family's emotions, after about 15 minutes of thinking, Leni had made her decision.

"I accept, I want to live with you, but I need to do something first" said Leni

"What is it" said Dil

"I need to write a letter to Kaori and the rest of my family" said Leni

Soon Dil escorted Leni to his house where he got out pen and paper and Leni wrote the letter, afterwards Dil got a drone and it flew to Lenis house, and the letter was dropped off on Kaoris bedside table for Kaori to read the next morning.

On the next day Leni and Dil were driven to Royal Woods airport and were flown to Yale.

Leni was glad that Kaori knows that she is alive again

 **Next Chapter will be Kaori reading Lenis letter**


	32. Chapter 32: Moments and Lenis Letter

**Here we go:**

Kaori woke up quite late that morning, she had a day off from school as it was the weekend only to find a letter addressed to her next to her bed

"I wonder who this is from" said Kaori

She opens the letter and starts to read it:

 **Dear Kaori Miyazono Loud**

 **This May be strange for me to say this, but I'm alive**

 **I remember using that revival implant on you that Lisa made, well after I died, Dil copied its design and function and used it on me, resurrecting me.**

 **Anyway I remember seeing your cute face for the first time and from that moment I felt like you needed only the best, you've been a good friend Kaori through my past relationships with Chaz and the evil Biff and now currently with Dil, I remember the moment where you kicked the game winning field goal to win the state championship or when you performed all of those musicals with that beautiful violin.**

 **I remember your face when you found Kōusei Arima and I believe you two would make a great couple, after all those fights and bickering you two make sometimes, you two in the end make up and Kōusei makes sure that your okay and I like that.**

 **As for Charlie, make sure that he remembers and knows who I am, the fashion techniques I taught you, the shop tips and the salesmen's ships etc etc etc**

 **Dont tell anyone or give anyone this letter (maybe except Kōusei), after all my parents wouldn't believe you and plus Dil used government secret technology to bring me back to life so for the best for me, Dil, Lisa and You, it's best to leave the relevation that I'm alive again a secret which I know your good at keeping like that your lie in April you've told me about and that it led Kōusei Arima to you twice.**

 **If you want to know where I am, in case you need me or invite me to your wedding in the future, I live in an apartment near Yale at the moment, Dil wants to move me and him to whether the MLB sends him to after he leaves university which I've accepted.**

 **It's great knowing you all of these years Kaori, all the memories we had with sledge riding down the hill, you teaching me violin, clothes making together and the various other things we did together.**

 **I really hope you make it to the NFL and also to become a musician in the off-season**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Leni Marie Loud**

Kaoris mouth opened in shock, Leni was alive again, just like her a few years ago, Kaori knew she couldn't just tell the world of Lenis resurrection, that would be unfair, she decided to hide in her secret safe underneath her bed which somehow the Louds still hadn't figured the password yet.

Kaori then told Kōusei in private about the matter, he felt happy for Leni and if Kaori was in such a bad state that was beyond his help, he could summon Leni at any time

Kaori eventually returned to school that Monday, she was slightly behind in her work, but catch up work and motivation from Kōusei made sure that she was up to date for her work

The next month would be December, aka Christmas month

Kousei willingly dropped out of his music high school to live with Kaori and become a duo act with her and with be with her evrey step of the way in terms of both her music and American Football career, Kaori originally disagreed with the idea as she wanted him to be the best at piano, but she realised that him being with her was the best for him both mentally and physically, so she agreed for him to live with her.

Kaori was unsure what to buy Kōusei for Christmas, she didn't know exactly what Kōusei would want and so she went into deep thought and realised what he needed was something heavily music related and she found it, it was a massive book containing many famous classical music pieces as well as piano versions of famous pop songs. Kōusei on the other hand knew exactly what to get her, he along with the help of the Louds, Leni and Dil, Santiago's, Clyde, Watari and Hiroko, managed to create a massive album with the memories of not just photos, but also recordings of there practising together which one of them Kaori previously called: Lame, Boring, Pedestrian, another was programs for past concerts including the one which Kaori was in surgery for and therefore performed as a ghost, another being there infamous duo act together which they got disqualified, also there were pictures of her parents, the letter Kaori left behind before dying and also that picture she left behind for him of her when she was younger with Kōusei in it.

Christmas came along and Kōusei opened his present to find a big massive book of classical music

"I love it Kaori, now there is endless pieces to play together" said Kōusei

"Yes Kōusei, we are going through every single one" said Kaori with an evil grin

"there's a lot of pages" said Kōusei

"There is also a lot of music and you need to learn them as well especially after dropping out of high school" said Kaori in a serious like manner

"I love your faith into me, anyway open my present" said Kōusei

She opened it to find a massive album which had a sign on it saying "Only open it When Kōusei is around with you"

"Wait what is this" said Kaori

"It is an album contains memories of us and all of the times we age spent together and many more memories, shall we open it tonight" said Kōusei

"That would be great Kōusei, I love you" said Kaori

"I love you too, Kaori" said Kōusei

 **The Album will be opened in the next chapter**


	33. Chapter 33: The Album

**Here we go:**

Later that Christmas Day, Kōusei sat Kaori down next to him with the album he gave her and they started read it

 **On the first page was a picture of Kaori when Kōusei met her for the first time, which she performed a melodica on a platform without leggings**

"You were always such a pervert Kōusei" said Kaori snickering

"Your such a bossy boots" said Kōusei

"Hey I'm not bossy" said Kaori threatening to whack Kōusei with the Album

"Ok ok your not bossy" said Kōusei

"Ok then let's read on" said Kaori

 **The next few pages contained pictures of them two performing and then one contained a picture of Kaori and Kōusei in the river together.**

Kaori dropped a single tear

 **The next picture was her lighting firecrackers with Kōusei, Watari, Tsubaki and Nao**

"Remember when you nearly drowned in a shallow pool" said Kaori

"Yeah, was into deep thought, thinking about you and my mother" said Kōusei

"Awwww You were always quite sensitive Arima and I love you for being you Kōusei" said Kaori

"Love you too Kaori" said Kōusei

 **Afterwards the next 1/4 of it was musical cassettes containing some of their past practises and performances.**

 **Then it was a music programme**

Kaori looked on the date of the programme 'Feb 18th',

"This must be the one I died in the middle of" said Kaori

"Yep that was the one where you ghostly performed with me" said Kōusei

"Yep, being a ghost felt weird you know" said Kaori

"It's good to have you back here" said Kōusei

Kaori lied her head on Kōuseis shoulder as they continued to flick through the pages

 **After flicking through a few pages containing music programmes from various different concerts they performed at, then another photo a selfie containing Kaori, Kaoris parents and Kōusei**

"I miss my parents, I do think about them time to time, what if they said saw me again, how would they do reacted" said Kaori tearing up

Kōusei then hugged her and said "They would be proud of you no matter what you do, either playing the violin or being a American Football Quarterback," said Kōusei

"Did you know that they knew that I liked you" said Kaori

"Really" said Kōusei

"Yeah, I used to always talk about you to my parents" said Kaori

"There's something new I learned today" said Kōusei

"Hardly much" scoffed Kaori

 **Next was photos of Kaori as a quarterback and Kaori with both the Louds and the Santiago's**

"I see You wasn't the only one preparing this" said Kaori

"I did have some help along the way" said Kōusei

 **The two final pages were the letter Kaori left behind and a seasons greetings card from Dil and Leni**

"Oh my god, the letter, I remember it now, That was the hardest thing I ever wrote" said Kaori sniffling

"You know when a I read it, It made me feel a bit heartbroken, feeling like I should of told you my feelings before you died" said Kōusei

"I know, I know, I shouldn't of lied, but it did bring us together and now here we are, your alive again and we are having a baby" said Kōusei

"Leni looks as good as ever, Dil did a good job with reviving her" said Kaori

"Thats Good" said Kōusei

The rest of that day saw them two repeating reading the album to the point where both of them collapsed due to exhaustion and went to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34: Baby In April

**Here we go:**

That January, Kōusei looked after Kaori, he went to a local high school, but afterwards he would look after Kaori with her pregnancy along with the Louds, Kōusei regularly performed concerts at the Royal Woods Forum which he did enjoy very much.

In February The Louds finally found out about that Leni was alive as they intercepted a message intended for Kaori which they were relieved , On Valentine's Day Kōusei went into the local bakery and bought a big 30 tray of Caneles just for Kaori,

 **Valentines Day**

Kaori and Kōusei were together in Kaoris room with presents, first Kaori gave a wrapped present to Kōusei

He opened it to find a gold heart shaped locket with diamonds which contained a picture of her and Kōusei

"It's beautiful Kaori, thank you" said Kōusei as he kissed Kaori on the lips

Kōusei then with a bit of struggle lifted Kaoris wrapped present and gave it to her on her lap

She opened it to find a massive tray of 30 Caneles

"Wow Caneles, my favourite, you knew what I like Kōusei" said Kaori as she started munching on them

"Kaori Miyazono, will you be my valentine" said Kōusei

"Aren't I already am" said Kaori chuckling

"Indeed you are Kaori, Indeed you are" said Kōusei chuckling

On Feb 18th Kaori had night terrors from the day of her death years ago, Kōusei had be by her bedside all of that night and ended up without any sleep

In March, Kaori, Kōusei, Watari and Sherry met up at Royal Woods Mall, Sherry was a very chilled girl and loved sports like Watari, Both Kōusei and Kaori got along with her well, Watari did feel a bit weird that Kaori was around despite being suppostly dead a few years ago. Kaori explained to both of them what happened afterwards she was resurrected and how she reunited with Kōusei.

The 4 ended up attending a Detroit Tigers game which the 4 enjoyed, Kōusei nearly suggested Kaori not to come due to her pregnancy, but Kaoris domination over Kōusei and her carefree nature overruled that, The Tigers won the game and after a few days of sporadically seeing each other, Watari and Sherry went home, enjoying the time spent with Kōusei and Kaori.

In April while Kōusei was performing, Kaori Who was watching from the audience went into labor, After his perfomance, Kōusei ran to the hospital faster than Usain Bolt on steroids and made it to witness Kaori give birth to their child, it was a girl, he had Kaoris eyes and Kōuseis nose and mouth

"What shall we name it Kōusei" said Kaori tiredly

Kōusei thought for a bit and then answered "Elizabeth Leni Arima"

"That is a great name Kōusei" said Kaori

"Just think our child was born the same month that we met" said Kōusei

"The irony" said Kaori sarcastically

"Indeed" said Kōusei

 **Meanwhile**

Charlie who was now 1 was playing with Lynn Loud Jr, After Lynn went to practise, Charlie went to play with Lily Loud who was the only one that could understand what Charlie was saying (after all in a rugrats sense of logic, 4 year olds were still able to translate babies and toddlers dialects)

"So where is mommy and step daddy" said Charlie

"Their going to the hospital" said Lily

"Why are they going to the hospital" said Charlie

"Their going to have a baby" said Lily

"What does that mean" said Charlie

"It means your going to have a baby brother or sister" said Lily

Charlie then saw Rita who said "Right Charlie, your mother wants to see you at the hospital" said Charlie

After a drive which seemed like forever, they arrived at Royal Woods hospital

Then Charlie saw his mom Kaori holding something and his step daddy Kōusei

Rita then put Charlie down on Kaoris lap

"Charlie this is your baby sister Elizabeth, Elisabeth this is Charlie, said Kaori

"Hello Elizabeth" said Charlie

Elizabeth immediately poked Charlie in the eye which he started to cry and then after that Elizabeth started to cry

It was clear that Elizabeth had a bit of Kaori in her


	35. Chapter 35: A Crying Daughter

**Here we go:**

After bringing Elizabeth home, Sleep became something of the past for Kōusei and Kaori as Elizabeth cried Day and night, when Not was when it was a asleep

Kōusei did return to High School despite being exhausted from lack of sleep, Kaori on the other hand looked completely different after a month with Elizabeth, Her hair looked rough, her eyes bloodshot red and her body shaking , she wasn't coping well with the babies screaming, she once passed out after the baby cried for 2 hours straight between 1-3AM, She also had to catch up with school work at home which she did as well, which meant she had no time for fun anymore, The Louds along with Kōusei tried to get her out of the house, but she wouldn't budge because she had to sought everything out.

Charlie wished he recieved more attention from his mother during this time, She kept giving attention to his baby sister Elizabeth and this started to make Charlie feel sad and neglected

Kōusei decided to take Charlie to places along with the Louds which Charlie enjoyed, Kōusei took him to some musical performances which he liked, but Kōusei could see that Charlie preferred watching Lynn Loud Jr playing sports which she getting really good at.

Then something happened

Kōusei returned from school early to hear a baby crying, he decided to go and comfort: Kaori, Elizabeth and Charlie

When he went into his and Kaoris room, he found Kaori just sitting on the floor, rocking

"Kaori, are you okay" said Kōusei worried

"What do I do, I can't think" said Kaori Who was teary eyed

"What do you mean" said Kōusei

"I don't know what to do, the baby keeps crying, My mind feels blank, please make it stop" said Kaori

Kōusei realised the hard truth of the situation, Kaori had suffered a mental breakdown from the stress of looking after Elizabeth as well as the school work, she looked a bit lost it and Kōusei had to hug her tightly all night to make sure she was okay.

The next morning Kōusei gave Elizabeth for the Louds to look after in order for Kaori to recover from the mental breakdown

Afterwards while everybody was out, Kaori slept for the whole day, Evan when everyone came back, They decided to leave Kaori alone to recover.

Kōusei decided to treat Charlie as he usually did, Evan though he was Charlie's step father, to Charlie's eyes Kōusei was like a superhero who spoiled him with treats and adventures whilst his mother was always too tired to do anything with him.


	36. Chapter 36: Kaoris MotherSon Day

**Here we go:**

Charlie decided to visit Kaori as he wanted to see his mom, after all she had been with Elizabeth all this time and this made Charlie feel left out, so he went to see her

Charlie opened the door to find Kaori snoring loudly

Charlie decided to wake his mom up, his way.

Charlie managed to climb onto the top of the bedside table and then launched a wrestling styled elbow drop and ended up whacking on Kaoris stomach, waking her up.

"What, What, What, whos that, Hello" said Kaori dazed and confused

"Momma, are you okay" said Charlie

Kaoris confusion turned into shock, she looked to see her son Charlie who was staring at her with puppy dog eyes and a sad face, she realised that she hadn't been giving Charlie her attention due to Elizabeth.

"I'm okay Charlie, I'm so sorry I haven't been giving you my attention, I should be giving both of you guys my attention, I love you two as well as Kōusei with all my heart and I feel like I've failed as a mother" said Kaori who teared up

Charlie then said "Ice Cream"

"Lets go gets some Ice Cream, just me and you" said Kaori

Kaori then put Charlie on her shoulders and they walked to the Ice Cream Parlour where Kaori and Charlie both got Ice Creams and sat down

Kaori watched as Charlie devoured his ice cream like Pac Man and she smiled watching him, he had the attitude of Kaori and the cuteness of both her and Terrance.

"Enjoying Your Ice Cream, Charlie" said Kaori

"Yeah" said Charlie with ice cream spilled all over his mouth

Kaori then ate her Canele flavoured ice cream which she made sound effects in order to make Charlie laugh

After eating their ice creams, they went to the shops and Kaori bought Charlie a teddy bear as well as some nice clothes to wear in the summer

Afterwards they played in the Park together ranging from catch to tag, Evan though Charlie was 1, he could run pretty well for his age and could also throw a ball pretty well.

After that the two went home and relaxed until Kōusei and Elizabeth got home


	37. Chapter 37: Kōuseis day with Liz

**Here we go:**

While Kaori and Charlie had a great day out, the same couldn't be said about Kōuseis day with Elizabeth.

While she was cute, Elizabeth had a short temper (kinda like Kaori) and if she was hungry or thirsty, she would throw a huge temper tantrum which made Kōusei realise no wonder why Kaori suffered a mental breakdown.

Kōusei first took Elizabeth to the shops which she was throwing things around and causing a huge mess which caused the store management to kick them both out of the store.

Next was to piano practise which he couldn't hear the notes over crying and again throwing things, this time at Kōusei every time he played a note wrong

Later Kōusei was joined by Lincoln Loud who decided to help Kōusei with Elizabeth, despite being good at handling babies, Lincoln was overwhelmed by Elizabeth as she whacked him with her little hands and also cried very loudly to the point where it could probably be heard 5 states away.

Lincoln decided to give Elizabeth back to Kōusei who managed to stop her crying by giving her a banana flavoured milk in a bottle.

After going into the park later in the evening, Kōusei had to endure more crying from Elizabeth and also getting whacked by toys when he tried to hold her.

When Kōusei, Elizabeth and Lincoln got home, he could see Kaori and Charlie relaxing downstairs with the Loud Family,

"How was your day" said Kaori

"Not good, Elizabeth keeps crying all of the time" said Kōusei

"Put her to bed, anyway me and Charlie had an excellent day" said Kaori

"Really, what did you guys do" said Kōusei

"Went for some ice cream, went shopping and went to the park" said Kaori

"That's great" said Kōusei

"We need to stop Elizabeth from crying" said Kaori

"I believe I have the answer" said Lisa

"Please don't tell me it has anything to do with explosives, that's all you seem to do" said Kaori

"Clearly you don't appreciate science as without it, you wouldn't be here, anyway I've got a baby emoter that allows to tell what the baby wants and a solution for that problem" said Lisa

"As long as it dosent explode, we will take it" said Kōusei

Kaori and Kōusei took the baby emoters and they worked as they managed to stop Elizabeth crying.

What Kaori did know though was she was back to school tomorrow


	38. Chapter 38: Music Training begins

**Here we go**

It had been a while since Kaori had been at school last, probably since the last month of the pregnancy, Kaori managed to catch up using homeschooling, but after the birth of her second child, she figured it best to return back to school.

When the two walked in, groups of students clapped them in like heroes and some students Evan gave them gifts for the new baby

Kaori studied very hard in all of the lessons that day, she then went to the music room to listen to Kōusei

Kōusei was playing well, but then he became complacent which angered Kaori a bit

She picked up his water bottle and threw it at him

It caused him to fall off the chair

"Stop being complacent, I can sense it through your play" screamed Kaori

"I feel like I know the piece already" said Kōusei

"Maybe you do, but you need to put in your all no matter how high or low you are" said Kaori

"Okay, Okay, I will" said Kōusei

Kōusei continued playing which he was no longer complacent and Kaori then said "Thats the way Kōusei, 100% effort will make the piano feel more alive"

"Indeed" said Kōusei

"Are you going to compete in any more competitions" said Kaori

"Look on the table" said Kōusei

Kaori looked on a piano side table to find a programme, it was for the Michigan State Piano contest, the biggest contest in the state and it was being held at Lions Stadium which can host 65,000 people

"Wow, you would really need to bring you A game for this one" said Kaori

"I know, that's why I'm practicing" said Kōusei

"Have you got a song prepared" said Kaori

"Still finding one" said Kōusei

Kaori then whacked him again

"What was that for" said Kōusei

"You need to be more organised, this is a big competition, I'll help you" said Kaori

"What song do you think I'm strongest on" said Kōusei

"I think we need something that will sound spectacular" said Kaori

After thinking about it, Kaori then spoke

"I have the perfect song" said Kaori

"What is it" said Kōusei

"1812 Overture by Piotr Tchaikovsky" said Kaori

"Dosent that require a second person to play a different instrument as well" said Kōusei

"I can play with you" said Kaori

"But, but you need to not do something too strenuous espically not long after giving birth" said Kōusei

"I'll be fine, I reckon we'll do great together after all Kōusei, we rule" said Kaori

"Okay then, let's start practising" said Kōusei

Kaori had brought her violin with her in case something like this would happen and then Kaori and Kōusei played


	39. Chapter 39: Performance

**Here we go:**

 **a few days later**

It was the day, the day they were to perform, the big day had arrived and soon Kōusei and Kaori, not seen on stage together since that disastorous performance all those years ago, now they will be playing together once again, this time in front of thousands of people.

They both walked onto the stage in excitement, Kaori noticed Kōusei had changed since that performance, for one he no longer had fear of the music, instead he was played by emotions, but more accurate, however it felt more free than when his mother had taught him.

They both played 1812 Overture and they played it well, it sounded epic and the crowd roared in their favour, not only that, but it turned out the entire Royal Woods High Eagles fan base had turned up and cheered Kaori on as well as many others including the Louds, Watari, Sherry , Charlie and Elizabeth

They ended up winning the competition easily and soon they were soon paraded as musical heroes in Michigan, However Kaori did have a different goal in mind

Win a State title in her final season as a Royal Woods High Eagle

She had the American Football scholarship, she needed which was at the University of Miami and Kōusei agreed to be dragged along in order to start a family with her, Charlie and Elizabeth. But despite all this she wanted one last title as an Eagle after 2 years of it being taken away due to circumstances and injuries.

During that summer Kaori turned 18 and she spent the whole summer, working out, physical exercises as well as nagging Kōusei on piano which was her speciality, she also did private training with Lynn Loud Jr who had promoted to starting running back for the Eagles.

Kaori had to miss the 1st game of the season due to the concussion protocol which was a hard fought win against the North Michigan Wolfpack with young Backup QB Liam Fox proving to be the perfect replacement for Kaori when Kaori leaves High School.

Kaori then prepared for her first game back into American football again after nearly a year , it was against the North Valley Stars, the team who she played American Football against in her first ever game

Kaori had gotten her gear on early, ready when Kōusei approached her

"Good Luck Kaori, Just don't get hurt" said Kōusei

"I won't get hurt, Not this time" said Kaori confidently

"You never know" said Kōusei worryingly

"You were always such a worry wart" said Kaori

"And you were always so stubborn" said Kōusei

"I'm never stubborn" said Kaori

"Yeah Right" said Kōusei

"What did you say" said Kaori in a slightly threatening tone

"Nothing" said Kōusei

"Thats what I thought, anyway do you think I will win" said Kaori

"Yeah, Maybe by 60 points" said Kōusei

"I can try that Kōusei, it may be a challenge" said Kaori

"that's the sprit, I believe you can do it, I love you" said Kōusei

"Love you too" said Kaori

Not long after Kaori went back in the changing room for team talk and then went out on the field

 **Find out in the next chapter on Kaoris performance**


	40. Chapter 40: Spectrum

**Here we go:**

Kaori went out on the field for the Royal Woods High Eagles against the North Valley Stars, the start of her final season as a high school QB before going to play college football.

Kaori looked a little rusty, gaining a few yards, but costing the team 4th downs, then late in the 1st half, she scored a TD where she threw it to WR Barry Lomex

Then in the 2nd half, she dominated, giving the ball to Lynn Loud Jr for a 71 years TD

Then she scored more touchdowns to seal a 28-14 win over the Stars

After the game, both Lynn Jr and Kaori greeted Rita, Lynn Sr and Kōusei

"Ah their is my Football Stars, great game girls, well done, I should take pic, smile you two" said Rita

The two stood next to each other as Kōusei and Rita took pics of the two

Kaori and Kōusei went home to find their house (Once Lisa's fallout shelter) a mess, it turned out that Elizabeth who was now a few months old, had been pulling things down and throwing things to make a mess which annoyed the couple, but they had learned to adapt to Elizabeth's erratic behaviour, she never seemed to want to be close with either Kaori or Kōusei which prompted them to get her checked out.

Charlie had started attending nursery which he was making new friends, he could be a bit hyper, energetic and slightly bossy, he was friendly and very positive which made people want to be friends with him.

Kaori and Kōusei visited Leni the next month with Charlie and Elizabeth in Yale, Leni was overjoyed to see Kaori to the point where they never left each other alone, Dil had been studying hard, But both Kōusei and Kaori could tell that Dil was trying to look after Leni the best he could, Dil explained that while Leni has been resurrected and is fine now, he did say that she still had Rentschlars and would start to go downhill in her 30'S.

Kaori didn't like the fact that Lenis life will still be short, but was grateful for Dil bringing her back to life, just as Kaori is with Leni and Lisa in bringing herself back to life.

Leni was so happy to see Kaoris children, Charlie loved being around Leni as Leni would spoil him back in the day when she babysat him and Leni did spoil him (to the dismay of Kaori) by buying him toys and sweets. Despite being spoiled Charlie remained well behaved during the stay which made Kaori and Kōusei proud.

However then there was Elizabeth

Leni wanted to hold Elizabeth, but Elizabeth started to hit Leni with her toy which Leni didn't mind as she was a cute baby and then she crawled and poured water on Lenis Phone, damaging it, Leni did her very best to make sure she didn't snap at Elizabeth for Kaori, but it did become clear that Leni was hurt that Elizabeth damaged her phone to the point where Kaori said to Kōusei "We need to get her checked urgently"

The next day, Kaori and Kōusei took Elizabeth for a checkup and after a few tests and scans, the doctor then sat down with Kaori and Kōusei.

"What is the problem with her doc" said Kōusei

"Well let me put this, your daughter is on the spectrum" said the Doctor

"What does that mean" said Kaori

"Your daughter is autistic, her symptoms may put her quite low on the spectrum, but she is going to struggle in terms of communicating with other people and showing emotion" said the Doctor

Kaori and Kōusei looked at each other in shock and then Kaori cried with Kōusei hugging her the entire way.

They then left the room and then decided on something "Kōusei, I think we need to take extra care in terms of dealing with Elizabeth because of you know" said Kaori

"I know, I'll be extra careful after all, she is going to need our help Evan if she doesn't want it, considering that we love her and don't want her to be left out in life" said Kōusei

"You Right Kōusei, you always have a way with words, Yeah I bet Leni is having fun with Charlie" said Kaori

"I bet, you know both you and Leni are good with kids" said Kōusei

"Children are important Kōusei, after all they haven't experienced much in there lives and they can have cute little faces and sounds" said Kaori

"That's good" said Kōusei

Both of them then set off to see Charlie and Leni


	41. Chapter 41: Apartment Talk

**Here we go:**

Kaori and Kōusei returned back to Lenis to find Charlie and Leni playing tag around the apartment, Eventually they stopped to find Kaori and Kōusei standing there watching them.

"Hey Kaori, How was it" said Leni

"Leni, can you sit down, I need to talk to you about Elizabeth" said Kaori

Leni could tell that Kaori had just recieved shocking news about Elizabeth from the doctors and with this Leni sat down, Kaori and Kōusei sat down, and Kaori then sighed before speaking.

"Leni, Elizabeth has autism" said Kaori

"What's Autism" said Leni

"it's a mental disorder which affects social and communication skills" said Kaori

"Is Elizabeth ok" said Leni

"She's fine, in fact she's sleeping in the pram" said Kaori

"Awwww she does look really cute" said Leni

Suddenly Dil came into the apartment, looking tired, his Sherpa hat looked a bit roughened and ripped and his clothes looked worn.

"Hey Dil...DIL WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" screamed Leni in shock

"I may have overworked and I got in a fight" said Dil tiredly

"Dil, what happened" said Leni

"My university colleague threatened me after we lost a college baseball game to North Carolina, and then we fought and after a while, it got broken up" said Dil

"Dil You've got to be careful, you don't want to be expelled" said Leni worryingly

"Relax, I met with the principal and it was in self defence, so I was not punished" said Dil

"Good, just be careful" said Leni as she went to hug Dil and a kiss

Then Dil got changed and then afterwards they all went out for dinner

 **The Dinner will be in the next chapter**


	42. Chapter 42: Dinner Talk

**Here we go:**

Kaori, Kōusei, Leni and Dil all decided to take themselves as well as Charlie and Elizabeth to an Italian restaurant, they all sat down and were ready to eat.

"So guys, what would you like to order" said Becky the waiter

"I will have the calamari with rice please" said Kōusei

'Really that's not a lot Kōusei' thought Kaori

"I would like the curry board for 2 people please" said Kaori

"Are you sure, that's a lot of food and it's spicy" said Kōusei

"Yes Kōusei, I can handle it" snapped Kaori

"Ok, your fault if you burn your tongue off" said Kōusei

"You know it would never happen" said Kaori arrogantly

"Anyway, I would like to have the Beef satay with sweet chilli sauce please" said Dil

'He's ordering his usual' thought Leni

"I would have the Ham and olive pizza with, What's that sauce I like called" said Leni

"Neapolitan" said Dil

"Please can I have a Ham and olive pizza with Neapolitan sauce please" said Leni

'She's on her cheat day today, had it been another day, the doctors would have me tied to a tree' thought Dil

"Can you get a plate of Chicken Nuggets and Chips for Charlie please as well" said Kaori

After Becky took the menus, Leni had to go to the toilet and it was just: Dil, Kōusei and Kaori.

"So Dil, How is Leni really" said Kaori

"Well discussing with the Doctors today after Lenis brain scan, the doctors have told me to put Leni on a diet otherwise her symptoms could start appearing, although I'm letting her have this pizza today as a cheat day, I need to be strict with her which is not been easy" said Dil who started to cry

"Wait is Leni ok, her symptoms and everything" said Kōusei

"Well I thought her symptoms were not meant to come back until her 30's, However after talking to doctors, it's revealed while my revival chip had actually removed the Rentschlars, it brought something else to replace it" said Dil

"What is it" said both of them

Dil started to tremble, his eyes watered and then after a full 30 seconds (Leni was still in the toilet), Dil then had the courage to say it.

"They found a malignant tumour in Lenis Brain, the Doctors have given Leni only a few months to a year to live, they said that the tumor was inoperable and that I should consider putting Leni in hospice care after a few months, I tried, I love her and now there's nothing I can do, revival chips only work once on someone, once that 2nd chance is up, there gone, gone for good, I don't know what to do without Leni around" said Dil collasping into tears

Kaori started to hug Kōusei and cried like a tsunami on his chest, In a few months to a year, her best friend, foster sister, ressurector and the person who carried her just after being resurrected would be dead and there is nothing that can be done about it

Afterwards they decided to hold their tears back for Leni who had come back from the toilet, after all they needed to make sure that Leni didn't die in fear of an illness, but rather with a smile on her face.

They all recieved their dinner afterwards.

Dil and Kōusei ate their dinners with ease

Kaori struggled to eat her dinner as the curry that she ordered would be so spicy that it felt like she burned her mouth, Kōusei laughed at her, telling her that he was right, Kaori whacked him a few times with her handbag.

Leni also was struggling with her food, after 3 slices, she said she was full and that her appetite had just gone after eating those 3 slices, but Dil knew that the cancer had began to take its course.

Afterwards they all went home to sleep at the apartments, after all, Kōusei and Kaori go home the next day.


	43. Chapter 43: 2nd fall

**Here we go:**

The next day Kaori and Kōusei along with Charlie and Elizabeth left Leni and Dils house and headed home.

Kaori and Kōusei were doing well in their respective subjects in school

In terms of Amercian football, Kaori had guided her team to the playoffs going unbeaten the regular season, the Christmas saw Kaori, Kōusei, Charlie, Elizabeth, Lori, Bobby, Leni, Dil, Luna, Sam, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lisa and Lily all celebrated Christmas together, it would be the last Christmas Kaori would spend with the Louds before moving to Miami and it was a good one, Mr Grouse dressed as Santa, big massive turkey and later a video call from Watari and Sherry who couldn't make it as he had a football match the next day (Boxing Day). However their was a clear decline in Lenis health as she looked a lot more frail as well as she had to carry a walking stick and slightly skinnier than she used to look, Leni would frequently hang out with Kaori and Lori and would discuss her treatment and fashion lines she had released for Christmas.

In January, the High School playoffs begun, in the State semi final round they battered the North Michigan Wolfpack 45-14 and then in the Michigan Bowl which was the state championship between the Royal Woods High Eagles and the South Michigan Bears.

This was it, it was time to win a 2nd state Championship

She received a good luck kiss from Kōusei and went out on the field with her team.

Luna Loud played the national anthem and Leni was the singer, by this point she needed a script to say all of the words as she had forgot them and was more diztzier then ever and was now in a wheelchair, as well as this, she looked pale and weak, kinda like Kaori in her supposed final days.

The game kicked off and on her first drive, Kaori scored a touchdown + Field goal 7-0

However the Bears capialized and scored on their next drive + Field goal 7-7

On their next drive though Kaori threw an interception and it costed the Eagles a touchdown + Field Goal 7-14

Then Kaori wasted the next drive and was forced to punt

End of Half

Cheerleaders came on and did a celebratory dance and as well as the mascot mania mini game then the 2nd half began

The Bears scored on their kickoff return and successfully kicked a field goal 7-21

Then Kaori threw another interception on the Bears 1 yard line which the Bears used to score on their next drive + field goal 7-28

It looked like the Royal Woods High Eagles were going to look like the Philadelphia Eagels from Super Bowl XV, and that would happen yet again.

Kaori managed to drive the Eagles to the 30 yard line where she incompleted 3 passes to take it to 4th down where a field goal put it to 10-28

The game ended not long after that and the score kinda replicated Super Bowl XV, Royal Woods High Eagles 10-28 South Michigan Bears.

Kaori had lost the state title in her final game as an Eagle, despite the miserable performance, the Royal Woods High Eagles fan base, Kōusei and the Louds comforted her, she had led hem this far on her own accord and with her replacement being just as good as she was, The Royal Woods High Eagles fans decided to celebrate.

January saw Leni release her final clothing line, titled the 'Symphony of Leni' It featured some beautiful clothes which Kaori bought a few.

In February, Leni was in the hospital in and out and eventually was put in the hospice, Kaori and Kōusei visited her on February 18th and it didn't look good, Lenis breathing felt laboured, she looked confused and could only recognise Kaori, she was virtually just skin and bone at this point with a few muscle still left as well as this she could barely talk anymore, apart from a few sentences, the rest of her speech sounded like jibberish and now she couldn't Evan walk.

Dil looked defeated, he looked at Leni and told both Kaori and Kōusei on what to do about Leni.

After a long 4 hour conversation which saw tears from all 3 of them, they made their decision, a decision they didn't want to make, but felt like they had to.

To put Leni out of her misery, to free her from her pain and suffering.

They began to say their last goodbyes

Kōusei was first as he knew Leni the least, but Evan he still had a few words

"Leni, I have to thank you for reuniting me with Kaori, my love of my life, hope we can meet soon" said Kōusei

Leni was asleep so she didn't respond

Next was Kaori

"Hello Leni, I would like to thank you for all you did for me, that day your brought me back to life will be treasured in my heart for the rest of my life, We've done so much together from trips to the mall to the fun drives you would take me on in your pink convertible, don't worry I'll raise Charlie and Elizabeth the way you would like them to be raised, I'll miss you Leni, I will see you again once we all die" said Kaori with tears in her eyes as she kissed Lenis forehead.

Finally it was Dil

"Leni, I love you, I loved you for 3 of the best years of my life and I remember the days we used to talk to each other or the day you told me about Kaoris resurrection, ah those were the days, I remember the final Christmas we spent together, you bravely decided to carry on the old Leni way and lived life like you've got another 60 years left not a few months, now the time has come to be united with God, Thank you Leni for making my life a complete one" said Dil weeping

After he said it, he pulled a revolver out of his pocket and put the bullet in and with slight hesitation pointed the gun at Lenis forehead.

"I'm sorry" whispered Dil

Dil pulled the trigger


	44. Chapter 44: Phone Call

**Here we go:**

Didi hearing the news of what happened to Leni and what Dil had to do shocked her and Dil told her to inform Tommy to attend the funeral as he didn't have any strength to do it himself

 **Phone Call**

"Hello mom, how are you" said Tommy

"I'm good sweetie, I afraid you need to come back to Michigan for a few days" said Didi

"Why, What's up" said Tommy

Didi took a deep breath and said "Dils girfriend Leni has died and he wants you to attend her funeral"

Tommy couldn't believe it, his brothers girlfriend is dead, she was so young, vibrant and full of energy and now she was gone, Dil must be feeling devastated,

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can" said Tommy


	45. Chapter 45: New Situations

**Here we go:**

Lenis 2nd funeral was a sad, during the service: Kaori, Dil, Kōusei, Charlie, the Louds and the Pickles all cried lots of tears.

Afterwards during the wake, everybody cheered up a bit as everyone wanted to make sure that Kaori and Dil were okay, Kōusei held Kaoris hand the whole funeral and wake and she would cry on his chest evrey so often and there were a few kisses.

Dil looked on in dispair, he had lost the girl he loved and all he had left was Baseball and Motivational speaking which he became very good at, evreybody even Kaori tried to cheer him up, but Dil looked clearly miserable during the funeral.

After the funeral, Kaori and Kōusei went back to their house which was basically Lisa's old fallout shelter, Kaori rested her head on Kōuseis shoulder and they watched a film together which the two kissed and held hands as they were watching.

In March it was Charlie's 2nd birthday and on that day, they went to the local pizza joint with the Louds and a visiting Watari and Sherry who had come to the USA for a few days as Watari was injured for the rest of the season and Sherry's team were on strike.

They all had a great time together with Watari talking about his loan spell at Forest and how he scored a hat trick in one game in just the first half.

However Watari wanted to talk to Kōusei and Kaori in private.

Them two talked outside the joint where only Watari, Kōusei and Kaori

"So what do you want to talk about" said Kōusei

"Well the other day, I went to visit Tsubaki..." said Watari before being interrupted by Kōusei

"Not her, What's she planning this time..." said Kōusei before being interrupted by Kaori

"Let him finish" said Kaori

"Anyway, I went to visit her and honestly she was not in good shape, she had a boyfriend named Leo who basically took all her money and ditched her and when I saw her when first visiting her she was an alcoholic, she later accused us three of abandoning her and then when taking a walk in California, I saw Tsubaki collapsed on the floor and she was rushed into hospital and has been there ever since" said Watari

Kaori and Kōusei looked guilty as hell, It was them that caused her to act this way and it was them that caused her decline in fortunes.

"I think we need to visit her, I know we have our grudges with each other, but we need to care for each other, after all we are all human at the end of the day, we all make mistakes" said Kaori

"But remember she wanted you dead" said Kōusei

"Kōusei, shes known you for many years, obviously she's would have feelings for you, I understand that if we go visit her, that all can be forgiven, so Kōusei Arima you are coming with us" said Kaori sternly

"Okay when shall we all go" said Watari

"July" both Kaori and Kōusei

"Can't Really do that due to football, what about June instead" said Watari

"Okay then we will visit Tsubaki in June" said Kaori

"I also have something I want you and Sherry to do for us" said Kōusei

"What is it anything" said Watari

"Well me and Kaori decided if you and Sherry could become Charlie and Elizabeth's godparents" said Kōusei

"It would be an honour for me to become Charlie and Elizabeth's godparent, Thank you" said Watari as he shook both Kōusei and Kaoris hands.

"That's sorted, anyway we should be getting back inside, otherwise Elizabeth will start to panic as we are not in the room" said Kaori

The 3 went back in the room to find a massive mess which Charlie made, however he couldn't be punished as it was his birthday.

That April saw Kaori and Kōusei return to Japan briefly where they visited Towa Japan, it had changed since they last saw it 3 years ago, for one thing where Kaoris parents bakery was situated was now a coffee shop which made Kaori feel sad that her parents were gone, but Kōusei comforted her to make sure that she was okay.

They visited Hiroko who hadn't changed in 3 years and tried to embarrass Kōusei in front of Kaori and Hiroko also held Elizabeth who tried to whack her a few times.

They then saw Takahito Arima in the park, Kouseis father who like Hiroko tried to embarrass Kōusei in front of Kaori, he was proud of Kōusei though as he believed that Kaori was a nice girl who would defend Kōusei no matter the cost. Although Takahito did feel old that he was a grandfather and didn't want to be reminded about it, although he loved the company of Charlie and Elizabeth

Kaori and Kōusei spent their last day of the holiday at the park they met, reminiscing over the day they met and Kaori and Kōusei kissed each other many times during the time they were at the park.

The 4 went home the next day and spent the rest of April either revising for the upcoming exams or spending family time, in April they also celebrated Elizabeth's 1st birthday

That birthday saw them go to the ice cream parlour and they had a great time

Then May happened where both Kaori and Kōusei did their Final school exams, they both did really well.

Afterwards came June, the month of visiting Tsubaki


	46. Chapter 46: Seeing Tsubaki

**Here we go:**

June had arrived, the month when Kaori, Kōusei and Watari go visiting Tsubaki, for this trip, Kōusei and Kaori decided to not take Charlie and Elizabeth as they believed this was a private matter.

Watari, Sherry, Kaori and Kōusei all flew to California, Kaori and Kōusei from Royal Woods Airport and Watari and Sherry from Gatwick airport.

Kaori held Kōuseis hand the entire journey as Kōusei felt nervous.

As they arrived in Oakland , Watari ordered a taxi for the 4 of them to the hospital

They arrived 2 hours later in Montray and were in Montray hospital where Tsubaki was residing.

Watari and Sherry entered first in order to make sure the situation gets managed.

"Hey Watari, hey Sherry" said Tsubaki

"Hello Tsubaki, how are you" said Watari

"Ok to be honest, I've stopped drinking" said Tsubaki

"Good, how long are you supposed to be here for" said Watari

"I don't know, but it may be a while, at least you came to visit me" said Tsubaki

"Well, remember Kaori and Kōusei" said Watari

"Yes I do" said Tsubaki sternly

"Well there outside this room, want me to bring them in" said Watari

"Ok, bring them in" said Tsubaki

Watari went outside and informed Kaori and Kōusei that Tsubaki wants to see them pans the two went in

The two went in to see Tsubaki and she was in a rough state, their were machines and IV drips everywhere, it upset Kōusei seeing his childhood friend looking similar to Kaori and his mother while they were in the hospital, although they were both terminally ill (Tsubaki wasn't) and Kaori had been resurrected by Leni and Lisa Loud.

Kaori looked at Tsubaki and instantly fell sympathy for her, Tsubaki had known Kōusei a lot longer than she did and it hurt her knowing it was her actions at that football game against Brian Horlotz that probably hinted at the decline of Tsubaki Sawabe.

"Hey" said Tsubaki to both of them

"Hello Tsubaki" said Kaori

"Look I have something to say to you two, I'm sorry for what I did, my actions in that football game and my jealousy of Kōuseis feelings towards Kaori when Kaori was ill and when you two actually got together, I apologise" said Tsubaki

"I forgive you Tsubaki, I understand your feelings, I really do, maybe after we get your life back on track, we can help look after you" said Kaori

Kaori then nudged Kōusei quite hard

"I'm sorry I threatened you after the game, you'd hurt my feelings and I was in the heat of the moment, maybe we can forgive each other" said Kōusei as he walked towards her and offered to shake her hand

Tsubaki shakes his hands and said "Friends"

"Friends" said Kōusei

"I do think you and Kaori do make a good couple" said Tsubaki


	47. Chapter 47: Online Dating

**Here we go:**

Over the coming days, Kaori, Kōusei, Watari and Sherry helped get Tsubaki back on her feet and by the end of the week, she had recovered.

Tsuabki came to terms with Kaori and Kōusei being a couple and she found Kaori and Kōuseis children to be very cute

Watari was miserable though as he found out on the day they went to see Tsubaki for the first time in a while that Chelsea were to release him from his contract, from the day of he did have interest from various football league clubs which by the day Tsubaki recovered, Watari had agreed to sign a 4 year deal to Gillingham.

Afterwards Watari and Kaori suggested that Tsubaki start internet dating which Tsubaki agreed and she began internet dating as she wanted to find a man to make her feel complete

 **Meanwhile**

Dil Pickles was Internet dating after a few months of greving over Lenis death, He didn't really want to talk to anyone for about a month after and then it took help from Lenis ghost to move on, telling him to find someone special and that she will be waiting on the other side after Dil dies a happy man.

Dil felt motivated from that day onwards to talk to people and in June, he began internet dating

He was browsing through many, he didn't care if they were local to his state, he wanted someone that will make him happy.

There were many girls on there and he swipe yes and no to a few of them, the ones he said yes to however had rejected.

Maybe today was his day

He immediately went on there and saw a name and a photo

 _Tsubaki Swabe_

"This Girl looks cute and her description shows, maybe this time, I have found the perfect woman" said Dil swiping yes at Tsubaki


	48. Chapter 48: Wingmen

**Here we go:**

After talking this Tsubaki person for a few days, they arranged a date in California where Tsubaki lived and Dil would fly over there in a couple of days.

Dil currently lived in Michigan as he couldn't face going back to his Yale apartment without Leni.

Dil realised he needed help before the date and decided to turn to some familiar faces to help.

Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride were wondering about in the park where Dil approached them.

"Oh Hi Dil, How are you" Said Lincoln shocked to see Dil just wondering about

"Hey guys, I need your help" said Dil

"What is it" said Clyde

"Well you see, one day I met this girl on this online dating site and I need you twos help as wingmen as you know I haven't had any that experience since you know that day" said Dil as his smile changed to a sad face

"I know what your going through and I'm glad you beginning to move on, Right Clyde shall we get to work" said Lincoln

"Yes sir Lincoln" said Clyde

Lincoln and Clyde prepare Dil Pickles in a Rocky esc montage

 **A few days later**

Dil is ready to fly to California to meet this Tsubaki for the first time, he packs many things, he's wearing a designer T shirt, shorts and his old Sherpa hat that he has continuously worn for years and socks with sandles (something Leni wouldn't let him wear, but since she's gone, he had relaxed his clothing rules) and after waving goodbye to his family and the Louds, he set off, ready for his date with Destiny


	49. Chapter 49: Meet up

**Here we go:**

Dil arrived at California which wasn't a very long flight, but for Dil, it felt like it lasted 8 hours as Dil was nervous about meeting Tsubaki for the first time, yes they've been dating on the internet for some time, but what if she doesn't look like what he had seen on the internet dating site.

Anyway he arrived in California and immediately he saw Tsubaki waiting for him, when Tsubaki spotted him, she ran and hugged him

"DILLL so good to see you" said Tsubaki

"Good to see you" said Dil

Dil had to admit, Tsubaki looked cute, Her cute face , Her short hair and her slightly strong frame

"So Dil, How was your flight" said Tsubaki

"Alright, felt longer than it actually was" said Dil

"Hahahaha, So how do I look" said Tsubaki

"You look beautiful" said Dil

"Aw Thanks, your just as cute as you are when we were both on that dating website" said Tsubaki

"Thank you" said Dil

"Come On, We've got things to do" said Tsubaki as she grabbed Dils hand

 **Meanwhile**

Kaori and Kōusei were back in Michigan again and immediately they spent a weekend with Charlie and Elizabeth who while Kaori and Kōusei were away, were left at the expense of the Louds and while Elizabeth was getting easier to handle, Charlie was like dealing with a hyperactive Tasmanian devil (probably getting it from Kaori) which suited the Louds just perfectly and with Charlie and Elizabeth back, Kōusei and Kaori took them to the Royal Woods summer fair where the 4 had lots of fun, they were quickly joined by Lori and Bobby along with their baby boy Alex and the couples went on many rides together, with the supercoaster making both Lori and Kōusei vomit, Kaori got to hold Alex and he was very cute, looking like a darker skinned version of his mother, Lori and Bobby got to play with Charlie and Elizabeth whom Charlie was liking dealing with overactive kid, Bobby realised that Charlie has inherited his athleticism from his father Terrance.


	50. Chapter 50: Changes and Relevations

**It's back, Here we go:**

Tsubaki took Dil to a Italian Dinner Place where they sat down on a table for two and ordered something

"So Dil, what do you do for a living" said Tsubaki

"I'm a college baseball player and a motivational speaker" said Dil

"Wait you play baseball" said Tsubaki

"Indeed, I'm Yales top player" said Dil

"I play baseball too, what position" said Tsubaki

"Usually I play on 1st base, Occasionaly on 3rd" said Dil

"Nice, I'm a shortstop, although I haven't played in a while" said Tsubaki

"So how are things going then" said Dil

"Well it's doing okay, I have started getting some money again as a waitress after all my savings went bang and now I'm starting to feel happy again espically talking to you Dil Pickles" said Tsubaki

"That makes me feel a bit special" said Dil

"Always good to hear that, so how are things going" said Tsubaki

"Well before I met you, my previous girlfriend..." said Dil as his head went down

"your previous girlfriend what Dil, tell me" said Tsubaki

"She died of a neurogenic disease and I was...the one that had to put her out of her misery as she was in so much pain that I had no choice, I'm sorry for telling you this, forgive me" said Dil crying

"It's okay, it's okay, I forgive you, You've got me (holds Dils hand) and I love you so so much and our talks on that dating website made me fall in love with you, so yes Dil I love you, please don't cry" said Tsubaki

Dils lips and Tsubakis lips then made contact and then they had a massively passionate kiss

 **Meanwhile**

For Kaori and Kōusei, this was the end of their stay at the crazy Loud House as the couple prepare to move to the university of Miami which Kaori was upset to say goodbye, but she had to

"We hope that your stay was the best a kid could ask for" said Lincoln

"It was" said Kaori

"We will still try and contact you when your not around, but it was a massive pleasure to have you living with us and we would like to thank you by giving you this" said Rita giving Kaori a book

"What is it" said Kaori

"It's a book of memories and messages from each of us including the Late Leni Loud" said Rita

"Goodbye Kaori Miyazono Loud snd Kōusei Arima and good luck on everything you strive to do" said Lynn Sr

"Goodbye Kaori, Goodbye Kōusei" said the rest of the Louds

"Goodbye, will miss you guys so so much" said Kaori

Kaori and Kōusei as well as Charlie and Elizabeth got in their taxi ready to head to the airport to take the family to Miami

 **Meanwhile**

Police was still investigating the murders of Kaoris parents from 3 years ago where something was found that shocked everyone.

The dead corpses was body doubles and that meant that Ryouko and Yoshiyuki Miyazono were alive and well

Although possibly under new identities


	51. Chapter 51: New Identities

**Here we go:**

3 Years prior, Ryouko and Yoshiyuki Miyazono decided to move the United States in order to start a new chapter in their lives as the previous one sadly closed when Kaori died, when they moved, they had found out they had lost their money as it was all spent on travel and they found difficulty opening a new bakery and we're just about to be deported when an idea struck from the government.

They were assume new identities, Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono were to now be known as Phil and Charlotte Miamenzo and were full Amercian citizens living in Miami.

They had body doubles in order to fake their deaths and allow the transition into their new life began.

Phil and Charlotte set up a new bakery in the Miami suburbs and it became very popular and one year and 2 months after Kaoris death, they gave birth to twins, a baby girl named April Miamenzo and a baby boy named Alex Miamenzo.

Phil would take weekends off to watch both the Hurricanes and Dolphins Amercian football teams play.

3 years and a few months after Kaoris death (Kaori and Kōusei were 18 at this point), Phil and Charlotte (formally Yoshiyuki and Ryouko) had looked slightly different to some degree, Charlotte looked like Ryouko from the past, but was a tiny bit more aged and Ryouko now had a beard and slightly longer hair than before.

That September, Phil went out to Hurricanes game and that game would change his life, maybe back to what it was originally with Kaori alive

 **Right, I might take a tiny break as Sixth form has started again, however no need to worry, when I get my priorities figured out, I'll be back**

 **Also no jibberish in the reviews as I noticed that some reviews I've been getting are just letters and numbers that don't make sense, so only sensible comments please**


	52. Chapter 52: Arrival in Miami

**Here we go:**

The flight from Royal Woods to Miami felt like a short ride for Kaori, She had Kōusei to talk to which they discussed old childhood memories as well as what they would love to do in Miami, take the kids to the beach, playing College football in the sunny Florida climate and moving into their new apartment , Kōusei decided to join the Miami police in order to help support the family, as much as they are musicians, sport and public Services were the better or easier ways in terms of supporting income for the family.

They land where Kaori is greeted by the University of Miami's head coach where they led the 4 through airport security and they later toured the campus

Afterwards they were dropped off at their new home, a large apartment which was large enough to fit a family with 2 kids and as soon as they got home, Kaori and Kōusei decided to practise their music and decided to write some pieces called Starfall March and Elephants March.

After hours of writing and playing music, Kōusei went to his first police shift which he enjoyed, meanwhile Kaori was babysitting.

The next day arrived and Charlie woke both Kaori and Kōusei up and the young couple went downstairs to find that Charlie had caused chaos by breaking the sofa by pretending it was a trampoline, Kōusei suggested that he reminds him heavily of Kaori and her craziness which caused death stares from both Kaori and Charlie.

After buying a new sofa and 2 hours of fitting it, Kaori decided to get ready for her game

The game that would change her life


	53. Chapter 53: Watching your Daughters game

**Here we go:**

Phil Miamenzo had arrived at the stadium where the Hurricanes were playing, it was Miami vs Clemson, the season opener and Phil was excited, Miami were seen to be the favourites to go to a national title.

Phil sat down with his friend Jack and they proceeded to watch the pregame festivities.

The Team came out and the game started.

Kaori was the backup to Sophmore QB Jerome Lemax who people had tipped to lead Miami to a national title.

Jerome led Miami to the 35 yard line and then

"Here we go, this is it, it's our year" said Phil

"Yeah the Jimmy Johnson era feels like it's coming back" said Jack

The play starts and SNAP

Jerome had torn his ACL after being sacked, meaning Kaori was out on the field

"Oh no Jerome is out and we bring in our freshman QB, apparently she was resurrected from the dead" said Jack

"That is interesting, let's hope she's any good" said Phil

Then Kaori threw a 35 yard touchdown with rapid speed

"Who is this girl" said Phil

"TOUCHDOWN SCORED BY NUMBER 13 KAORI MIYAZONO LOUD" said the announcer

"What did he just say" said Phil

"Touchdown by our new QB Kaori Miyazono Loud" said Jack

"Wait it can't be" said Phil

"What do ya mean" said Jack

"What is the first and second name of the QB" said Phil

"Kaori Miyazono, she's the Japanese QB we got from Royal Woods Michgan, story says that she died 3 years ago from Fridreichs Ataxia and a few months after Lisa Loud a science progidy and Nobel prize winner implanted a revival chip on her late sister Leni and she brought her back to life and now she's our new QB" said Jack

Jack notices Phil is crying tears of joy

"What's up Phil" said Jack

"Want to know a secret" said Phil

"Ok what is it" said Jack

"Kaori Miyazono is my daughter and my real name is Yoshiyuki Miyazono" said Yoshiyuki returning to his previous identity

"Well it appears your daughter is taking us to the national title" said Jack

"I wonder if Kōusei knows about Kaoris sudden reappearance" said Yoshiyuki

"Who's that" said Jack

"The one that Kaori loved so much" said Yoshiyuki


	54. Chapter 54: Identtities uncovered

**Here we go:**

Yoshiyuki went out that football stadium, feeling weird, his daughter thought to be long dead was alive again and had scored the winning touchdown for the Miami Hurricanes, he decided to reveal their old identities, their kids were to have their surnames changed from Miamenzo to Miyazono and soon the whole family will be reunited again, just like old times.

Yoshiyuki went inside the bakery to find his wife just about to close up shop.

"Hi honey, how was the game" said Ryouko

"It was great, can I talk to you in private" said Yoshiyuki

"Sure we can talk here, the kids are in bed, what do you want to talk about" said Ryouko

"Have you heard of Lisa Loud, the science prodigy" said Yoshiyuki

"Yes I heard she won loads of Nobel peace prizes" said Ryouko

"Well let's say she brought our daughter back to life" said Yoshiyuki

"What do you mean" said Ryouko confused

"Lisa Loud with the help of her sister Leni Loud brought Kaori back to life, Kaori is back, she's back" said Yoshiyuki jumping for joy

Ryouko teared up before hugging Yoshiyuki and said "How do you know"

"She scored a touchdown for the Hurricanes, It's our daughter, the one that died long ago, she's now back" said Yoshiyuki

"But honey, we have these assumed identities, what shall we do about them" said Ryouko

"We need to ditch the assumed identities and reunite with our daughter, I bet Arima is with her as well" said Yoshiyuki

 **The next morning**

Ryoukos and Yoshiyukis twin son and daughter Alex and April Miyazono (Their surname had been changed) for preschool and soon after preparations, they were off to the bus

 **Meanwhile**

Kaori was preparing her son Charlie Williams for Preschool, Charlie's stepfather Kōusei overslept again as Elizabeth wouldn't stop crying, Kaori soon had Charlie's lunchbox ready for him and then Charlie headed off to the bus.

 **Note: My sister has made the cover photo for this story and It is Kaori in Amercian football uniform**


	55. Chapter 55: Your Lie In Rugrats

**Here we go:**

Alex and April Miyazono went onto the bus, ready for preschool, there they were joined by a few students:

"Hello, can I sit there" said Charlie Williams gesturing to the space next to Alex Miyazono

"Yeah sure" said Alex

"What is your name" said Charlie

"My name is Alex and in the space behind me is my sister April" said Alex

"Nice to meet both of you" said Charlie

"Nice to meet you too" said April

"So what are you guys into" said Charlie

"I'm into music and I love my cello" said April

"My mother is into a string instrument, she plays the violin" said Charlie

"That's cool, I'm into sports" said Alex

"So am I, my mother is a QB, whilst my father was a TE in Amercian football" said Charlie

"That's cool, My father takes me to Dolphins games" said Alex

"That's so cool, my mother plays for the Miami Hurricanes" said Charlie

"That's cool, so are you into music" said April

"I'm into violin, but I'm not so good at the moment" said Charlie

"You'll learn" said the girl next to April

"Really" said Charlie

"Definitly, my name is Alice" said Alice

"Nice to meet you, anyway guys we have arrived at school" said Charlie

The gang (Charlie, Alice, April and Alex) hanged around and played during their first day at preschool and then they all went home one by one by bus.

Charlie went in to find Kaori writing songs and playing the violin

"Hey Mom" said Charlie

"Hey sweetie, how was your day" said Kaori

"It was great, met lots of new friends" said Charlie

"What's there's names" said Kaori

"Alex, April and Alice" said Charlie

"That's great, Do you like this violin piece" said Kaori as she played a new violin song that she wrote

"It's nice mom, just needs to be less slow poke" said Charlie

"I feel like someone is being cheeky" said Kaori as she tapped Charlie's nose

"Hey" said Charlie

"Where's Kōusei" added Charlie

"He's teaching people piano, he's got police duty tonight so he won't be around much tonight, so you've got me" said Kaori

"Yeah mommy, what shall we do" said Charlie knowing his mother spoils him a bit

"Shall me, you and your sister get some ice cream" said Kaori

"Yayyyyyy" cheered Charlie


	56. Chapter 56: Musical plans

**Here we go:**

Kaori took Charlie and Elizabeth out for ice cream, Charlie would talk about all of the trivial things that happened at preschool and Kaori talked about her upcoming concert with Kōusei at Miami stadium.

At night Kōusei returned from his police job which he was exhausted.

"Guess what Kōusei" said Kaori

"What" yawned Kōusei

"I've entered us for a concert" said Kaori

"When" said Kōusei

"Next Week" said Kaori

"Wait what" said Kōusei

"Yeah this one is exactly one month before the one in Miami, this one is in Tampa Bay" said Kaori

"Kaori, we need time to practise before" said Kōusei

"And that's why we start tonight, get your piano ready Friend A, it's practise time" said Kaori as she got her bow and violin


	57. Chapter 57: Tampa Concert

**Here we go:**

That Saturday, Kaori had played for the Hurricanes against the Florida Gators where she blew them out 57-7

Yoshiyuki was in the crowd in awe, watching his daughter destroy team with so much ease, he thought that his daughter was just good at violin, but when she stepped onto the American Football field, she looked like a combination of Randall Cunningham and Joe Montana.

Then came the concert in Tampa Bay

Kaori had heard that two days prior, her music prodigy Luna Loud had performed at Lions Arena which Kaori watched via her phone, it made her feel like a proud mentor and now she had an audience to perform to.

Her and Kōusei were getting prepared for the performance, they had their concert clothes on and then they set out to create music with extreme amounts of excitement and they were ready.

They performed Beethoven's Requiem and then played Chopins 'Wrong Note' Etude and it felt like a duel between the wild Kaori Miyazono and the controlled Kōusei Arima, the audience felt like they were watching a battle.

Eventually it ended and the audience roared with cheer as the couple bowed, they felt like heroes, their kids were watching them from the side and Charlie went over to hug his mother and when he did, the audience awed in the cute moment.

As Kaori walked out from the concert, she thought of something

not only did she have that concert in Miami, but she had to play Alabama next week, the best team in college football.


	58. Chapter 58: Alabama

**Here we go:**

Kaori was nervous, she was leading the Miami Hurricanes out against the Alabama Crimson Tide, the best team in college football.

In the tunnel, she played her violin to calm her nerves, she played the Kruitzer, a piece she had performed when she met Kōusei a few years ago, her team appreciated it, especially considering who their about to face.

After completing the song 3 times, she put her violin back in her case and put the case away and then she marched out on the football field in Alabama, ready to face Alabama.

Kaori would have a good first quarter, scoring two touchdowns, however Alabama had scored two touchdowns as well as a 2 point conversion, leading 15-14

However in the Second quarter, she made herself look like Nathan Peterman and threw 4 interceptions, 2 returned for touchdowns and also Alabama scored a another touchdown as well and the score at halftime was 14-36

At halftime, she recieved a lecture from her head coach advising her to be more careful considering who her opponent was and also she received a video call from Kōusei who was in Miami and comforted her and gave her the best of luck for the 2nd half.

Then the 3rd quarter began

Alabama had the 1st drive and their super fast RB fumbled because his speed caused him to lose balance and then the Miami D recovered it on their own 30 yard line.

Kaori then on her next drive drove Miami to a touchdown which raised the score to 21-36

Alabama then managed to drive themselves to Miami's 20 yard lien and then their field goal was blocked and returned for a 80 yard Miami touchdown. The score was now 28-36

Alabama spent the rest of the half trying to get out of their own 5 yard line as Miami's D dominated and then in the last second of the 3rd quarter, a Miami safety happened. Score was now 30-36

Kaori who was sacked twice on this drive, managed to drive Miami to the 40 yard line and Miami scored the field goal. the score was now 33-36

Alabama managed to get onto Miami's 20 yard line and Alabama's kicker missed a chip shot which could have won them the game and the score remained 33-36

Then Kaori got the ball on her own 20 and decided to go for a Hail Mary play with only 1:00 minutes on the clock.

Kōusei and Charlie were watching the game at their house, Yoshiyuki and Ryouko watched it at their Miami bakery, Watari and Sherry were watching the game from London, the Louds were watching from Royal Woods, Dil and Tsubaki were watching from Seattle when they saw the one of the plays that would define Kaoris college football career.

The Center snapped the ball to Kaori and Kaori then shuffled back and then whispered "This is for you Leni Loud" before throwing the ball with full power, the ball flew in the air before landing into Miami's Receiver Reggie Rice and he scored the touchdown, winning the game 40-36

Kaori pointed her finger to the sky before seeing the scoreboard which said 'MIAMI WINS' and then she was carried off the pitch by her teammates, becoming a hero in Miami

Unbeknown to her, a scout from the Raiders was watching the game.

 **A Few Hours Later. Back in Miami**

Kōusei Arima was hungry, Charlie was also hungry and both decided to find somewhere to eat after watching Kaoris triumph.

They found a small humble looking bakery not far from them and they decided to walk inside.

Kōusei soon saw the service lady cleaning and then she turned around and Kōusei instantly recognised her.

"Ryouko Miyazono, is that you" said Kōusei

 **Find out next chapter on what happens next**


	59. Chapter 59: Meeting at the Bakery

**Here we go:**

"Ryouko Miyazono, is that you" said Kōusei

"Arima, I've haven't seen you in years, but yes I'm not dead" said Ryouko

"But how" said Kōusei

"Well let's say me and my husband faked our deaths" said Ryouko

"But why" said Kōusei

"You see we ran out of money when we got to the states and to avoid deportation as we had no family here, but now Kaori is alive as shown by the fact that her father watches Miami Hurricanes games, we are allowed to become our normal selves again, so tell me how did you meet Kaori again" said Ryouko

"Well I had moved to California a few months after Kaoris death to study music with Tsubaki at a Sports and Music school and then a year after I had a concert in Royal Woods Michigan in which I bumped into Kaori and she told me her story on how she was brought back to life by Leni and Lisa Loud and then we began dating, I moved to Royal Woods Michigan, we had a child together..." Said Kōusei

"Wait I'm a grandmother" said Ryouko

"Yeah to this little one that's in the pram, she's Elizabeth and she is mine and Kaoris daughter as well as the one outside with blonde hair, that's Charlie who Kaori had with her previous lover before he died and she bumped into me again" said Kōusei

"Awwwww she has Kaoris face, but your hair, she's so cute, may I hold her" said Ryouko

"Yeah, but she is very shy and can be very sensitive" said Kōusei handing Elizabeth to her grandmother

Ryouko held Elizabeth and to Kōuseis suprise, she did not make any fuss and actually warmed up to her.

"Do you want to go meet your other grandchild" said Kōusei

"Yeah sure, bring him over" said Ryouko

Kōusei went outside and summoned Charlie saying "Charlie I've got someone who I would like you to meet"

Charlie rushed inside with Kōusei and stood by Kōusei side

"Charlie, I would like you to meet your grandmother, Grandma Miyazono" said Kōusei

"Nice to meet you, Grandma Miyazono" said Charlie smiling at his grandmother

"He looks just as adorable as Elizabeth and I think he's a male spitting image of Kaori" said Ryouko smiling

"Yeah he's like the Tasmanian devil" said Kōusei

"Just like Kaori when she was younger, before she became sick, she would bounce around the walls of Ma Fille" said Ryouko chuckling

Kōusei chuckled and then said "Where's Yoshiyuki, I thought he would be here"

"He's at a bar watching the college football, I got the text saying that Kaori won" said Ryouko

"Yeah I watched it on TV, she made an awesome comeback" said Kōusei

"Yeah I heard she did well, so tell me does she still play music" said Ryouko

"She's does, we performed in Tampa last week and performing in Miami in 3 weeks, you should come" said Kōusei

"Don't worry, we will be there, would be awesome to watch both you and Kaori perform" said Ryouko

"Yeah she also has NFL interest as well, she is a very good QB, although she is too risky at times" said Kōusei

"It doesn't suprise she decided to take up Amercian Football, she loves things that involve lots of action and tackling, also she loves that scene in peanuts where Charlie Brown tried to kick the football, so yeah I knew if she was well enough before, she would of taken up something as well as music that involved a lot of dramatic, my husband wants her to be drafted by the Miami Dolphins as that's the local NFL team" said Ryouko

"It would be great if she was drafted by the Dolphins, although I'm happy that she's happy" said Kōusei

"awwww, I knew you would be the right one for Kaori, you care about her" said Ryouko

"Yeah, If it wasn't for her, I would of never played piano again, she helped get me over my mothers death" said Kōusei

"She's known for inspiring people, but she loves you and has always had, she used to talk about you all of the time, especially after meeting you, yeah you were and probably are her world" said Ryouko

"Yeah she's my world as well" said Kōusei

"That's adorable, anyway I see Charlie is playing with his uncle and aunt April and Alex Miyazono" said Ryouko

"I didn't know they were your children" said Kōusei

"Yeah me and Yoshiyuki pushed for an another child after Kaoris supposed death and we ended up with twins that are Charlie's age" said Ryouko

"They do look cute and they are playing nicely with Charlie" said Kōusei

"Yeah there good kids, anyway does Charlie like Cookies" said Ryouko

"Yeah he does, you don't have to" said Kōusei

"I insist" said Ryouko as she grabbed one tray of cookies with her left hand (she had Elizabeth on her right arm)

She went outside to hand to the kids

"Here you go kids, some cookies, by the way April and Alex, this is your Nephew Charlie who your playing with and the person I'm holding is your niece Elizabeth, she's your older sister Kaoris child so play nicely" said Ryouko handing the cookies to the kids before going back inside

"Do you want anything Arima, it's on the house" said Ryouko

Kōusei took 2 minutes to think and then came up with an answer "please can I have a Canele"

"Ah Kaoris favourite, did she get you into them" said Ryouko remembering what Kaori loved

"Yeah she loves them, she's like a Hoover when she is given a tray of them" said Kōusei

"Up until she got admitted to the hospital for the final time, she would devour like two trays, does she still do that" said Ryouko

"Let's say I've seen her eat 3 trays before" said Kōusei

"same old Kaori" said Ryouko as she laughed

"Do you want to speak to her as I think she might be back at the team hotel" said Kōusei holding his phone

"It would be my pleasure, call her I would love to speak to my daughter" said Ryouko

Kōusei dialed Kaoris number and Kaori answered

"Hello Kōusei, what's up" said Kaori

"There is someone that wants to speak with you" said Kōusei

"Who is it" said Kaori worried

"I'll put her on the phone" said Kōusei

"Hello Kaori" said Ryouko

Kaori recognised that voice straight away, it was her mother, it can't be, she was dead, wasn't she

"Mom is that you" said Kaori

"It is indeed, me and your dad faked our deaths to avoid deportation and now we can reveal our old selves, it's great to have you back Kaori" said Ryouko

"Awww great to speak with you too mom, where's dad" said Kaori

"Hes at the bar watching college football" said Ryouko

"Tell him I said Hi" said Kaori

"Don't you worry, I will" said Ryouko

"So when do you think you'll be back" said Ryouko

"Around 10:30PM tonight, we are flying back tonight" said Kaori

"When you come back, stop at Ma Fille on the Beach, that's where me, Kōusei and my grandkids are" said Ryouko

"I will make sure I'll be back to see you and dad again" said Kaori

 **To be Continued**


	60. Chapter 60: Miyazono Reunion

**Here we go:**

Kaori took the flight back from Alabama to see if her parents were really alive, she landed back in Miami in which she found a taxi straight away after check in.

There she had a conversation with the driver who was a big Hurricanes fan and they discussed on college football matters as well as Kaori and Kōuseis concert in Miami in which the taxi driver was going to be attending.

Kaori finally arrived at Ma Fille on the Beach where she walked in to find Kōusei talking to what appeared to be Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono.

"Kaori, is that you" said Yoshiyuki as he along with his wife hugged their daughter

"Yes dad, it's me, good old Kaori, have ya missed me" said Kaori

"Of course we had, I thought we were going to lose you forever princess, but here you are alive" said Yoshiyuki

"you've got to thank Leni Loud that I'm back here again" said Kaori smiling

"Well when Leni ever goes to Ma Fille on the beach, she will have everything on the house" said Ryouko

Kaori looked down, knowing of Lenis fate and said "I'm afraid she won't be able to do that"

"Why not, we can invite the Louds down here and have a big party" said Ryouko

Kaori took a sigh and said "That would be awesome, but I need to tell you about Leni"

"What is it dear" said Ryouko

"She passed away from cancer ironically 3 years to the day after I had my infamous surgery, It would be great though if we all got together" said Kaori beginning to whimper

Yoshiyuki noticed Kaori looked sad and said "Look Leni wouldn't of wanted you to be upset, she would be very proud of what you've done and that you managed to find us your parents"

Kōusei went towards Kaori, put a arm around her shoulder and said "You know Leni would of been proud of you for raising Charlie and Elizabeth and know the kids have their grandparents and aunt and uncle which means that our kids can be raised in the best possible conditions and I love you and don't you forget it"

Kaori eyes teared up and kissed Kōusei in front of her parents


	61. Chapter 61: Christmas Special

Kaori and Kōusei talked to Yoshiyuki and Ryouko all night as their kids were running around playing, afterwards Kōusei and Kaori went home in a very good mood.

Yoshiyuki and Ryouko became Charlie and Elizabeth's new babysitters every time Kaori and Kōusei wanted to do something just between the couple,.

 **A Week Later**

The concert in Miami was now about to begin:

Kōusei and Kaori was ready, Kōusei was reading his notes beforehand, whlist Kaori was dancing around admiring her new dress she bought herself, when the time was right, Kaori and Kōusei entered the stage and performed the Kreutzer in which Kaori performed it her way like she did when Kōusei met her all those years ago.

In the crowd were Charlie and Elizabeth as well as the Miyazonos, some of the Loud family, Watari and Sherry and Evan Tsubaki and Dil.

Afterwards Kaori switched it up and played Watashi No Uso with Kōusei and it again reminded them of when they were younger and when Kaori was on borrowed time.

Afterwards her friends and family all gave her congrats and the after party which was held at the bakery was one of the funniest parties in Kaoris life with Dil and Tsubaki getting very drunk and then entered into the spare room probably for sex. Watari was drunk after doing shots and Kōusei was also carrying Kaori home after she had too much to drink.

In the next coming months Kaori led Miami to the College Football Playoffs after cruising through the season only losing one game against Georgia Tech after a last minute field goal.

By now it was Christmas and Kōusei and Kaori had planned it at their house, Watari and Sherry couldn't make it due to Wataris Boxing Day clash between Millwall (Who Watari was playing for) and West Ham.

In the buildup to Christmas Kōusei and Kaori went Christmas shopping for Charlie and Elizabeth in the buildup to Christmas and They got presents that they knew that the kids would like.

 **Christmas Day:**

Charlie woke up first and immediately woke Kaori and Kōusei up and soon after Elizabeth woke up, they went downstairs to see a big Christmas tree with lots of presents and Last Christmas from Wham playing in the background

Charlie recieved a toy play set from his favourite preschool TV show as well as an Xbox from Kaori and Kōusei despite being 2, Watari got Charlie a signed matchworn Millwall shirt, the Louds got Charlie a teddy bear and Dil and Tsubaki got Charlie a a brand new hot wheels play set.

The first people to come around was Tsubaki and Dil who had arrived in Florida just an hour ago, Tsubaki was pregnant with Dils child after that concert after party months prior and Dil looked happier than he had ever been, joking around and playing with Charlie and Elizabeth.

The next to come round was Yoshiyuki and Ryouko with their younger kids April and Alex Miyazono, the kids immediately ran around the house with each other as Charlie and Elizabeth recieved a present from their grandparents being teddy bears and a melodica, Elizabeth's presents had been mostly teddy bears and storybooks, but the melodica was a present that Elizabeth grew attached and obsessed with from that day onwards.

Soon everyone was handing each other presents with Kaori getting a golden violin from Kōusei as well as a new QB gloves from her parents. Kaori and Kōusei though had a present for Dil Pickles that they had kept secret since last December.

 **Flashback**

Leni and Kaori met up at a cafe to buy Christmas presents, Leni was quite frail at that point as her cancer had started to kick in a bit and she was talking to Kaori about her treatment and her fashion lines when she had an idea.

"Kaori, I've got an idea for the Christmas after this one" said Leni

"What is it Leni" said Kaori evan if it hurt her knowing that Leni probably wouldn't be around in the next Christmas

"Why not I send Dil a final Christmas message just in case I'm not around anymore so it feels like I'm still here" said Leni

Kaori looked sad and a bit down hearing that from Leni, Leni knew that she wasn't going to make it for the next Christmas and still wanted everyone to feel like she was still around.

"Are you sure that's what you want" said Kaori

"I'm sure, get the Cassete tape in that Walkman and record" said Leni

Kaori obliged and put the cassete in the Walkman and began recording

 **End of Flashback**

Dil opened his present to find a Walkman and a Cassete

Kaori asked Dil to put the Cassete in the Walkman and he did and pressed play

"Hello Dil, I would first like to say I love you and I know this will be my last Christmas message to you and I want you take this to heart, first of all I remember the times we spent with each other in Royal Woods ranging from the Mall to the Boatside all those years ago, I remember when I resurrected Kaori Miyazono and we all met up for cookies and ice cream, I also remember our little dates and how we let the stars shine our path or the Christmas where we spent in Royal Woods before you went to Yale. It feels weird that this is the last time you'll hear my voice until your dying days, so Dil I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and I hope the girl you have now treats you the best of her ability and I wish her good luck and I leave you with the same words I've said to you many times and hopefully the next girl does as well: I love you and Merry Christmas, Goodbye little guy and see you soon" - Lenis Final Christmas message

Dil cried through the whole way as well as Kaori as they were the ones close to Leni, Tsubaki comforted Dil and whispered quietly "I'll look after him, don't worry Leni, he's in good hands"

Afterwards everyone had turkey and fried chicken and afterwards board games such as Monopoly and (when the kids went to sleep) Cards Against Humanity.

They also watched Christmas films and Kaori and Kōusei evan performed the Nutcracker Suite for the guests and both the Louds and Watari sent their Christmas wishes via video chat.

At Christmas it felt like everyone was together and family and friends were eating and celebrating with each other

 **Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year**


	62. Chapter 62: Charlie Bowl

January had arrived and with that came the Bowl games and National Championships, Miami qualified as a result of Kaori dominating the American Football scene and Kaoris music career had also began to take off, Writing two songs with Kōusei named 'Floating Cherry Blossams' And 'Bow And Ball'.

In the Orange Bowl Miami beat FSU in a close 31-27 and then it was the College Football Semi Finals

It was Miami vs Penn State

Kaori started the game well, scoring touchdowns and the game at half time was 27-0

Then in the 1st play of the 2nd half, Kaori took a hit that she landed badly on her back, causing a back strain and putting her out for the rest of the game.

The backup QB threw 3 picks as Miami nearly blew the game, but they pulled through and won the game 30-21

Afterwards Kaori hobbled to the dressing room where After team talks and player banter, she greeted Kōusei smiling at her and holding Elizabeth and Charlie hugging his mothers leg, Charlie was immensively proud of his mother, especially considering how she reached the National Championships to play against USC.

In the run up to Kaoris big game, Yoshiyuki and Ryouko held a mini party to celebrate Kaoris achievement, Kaori performed her new songs in front of the people at the bakery and a big cake came in which was Canele flavoured.

4 days before the game Kaori flew to Cowboys Stadium to play against USC.

After 3 days of planning and Kōusei and Charlie FaceTiming Kaori, Kaori and her Miami Hurricanes led out onto the field, ready for win the National Championships.

 **Meanwhile**

Kōusei, Yoshiyuki, Ryouko, Elizabeth, Lori, Bobby, Alex and Charlie was sat watching Kaoris Bowl game when Charlie went to the toilet.

After shutting the door however, he fell over unable to feel his legs, he tried to stand up, but to no avail

 **Back to the game**

The game started and it was very defensive affair, sacks galore onto both Kaori and USC's QB, by halftime it was only 8-0 to USC with the 6 points coming from field goals and 2 from a safety.

At half time, Miami's coach changed his tactics, deploying a new strategy that saw Kaori become a more pocket passing QB due to the high sack arate she was taking.

In the 3rd quarter, Neither team still couldn't get any points as the strategy's weren't really effective against USCs top defensive.

In the 4th quarter, Kaori threw a 90 yard touchdown which put the score to 8-6 and then she decided to launch a 2 point conversion, she launched a double fake handoff to her HB and FB and then threw the ball in the end zone to tie the game 8-8.

USC did nothing on there next Drive and Kaoris next Drive saw her get to USCs 40 yard line where Miami's kicker kicked the ball to seal a 11-8 win.

Kaori celebrated like there was no tomorrow, she had won one of College footballs top achievements, winning a national title, she was labelled as MVP and potential for the Heisman Trophy.

Then she went to get her phone to find news that changed her mood

"Congrats on winning the National Championships Kaori, so proud of you, But Charlie has gone to the hospital and they are running tests, I'll let you know how he is when they tell me the results" texted Kōusei


	63. Chapter 63: Hospital Visit

Kaori immediately took a flight straight back to Miami, she didn't care about the teams after party, her son was number 1 priority, she felt a cold sense of dread hanging on her shoulder, what if Charlie has Fredreicks Ataxia, the same disease that killed her, she was lucky Leni had brought her back to life otherwise there wouldn't be a Charlie or an Elizabeth.

Immediately after arrival, she rushed into a taxi and went to Miami Central Hospital.

When she arrived, she was greeted with Kōusei, Elizabeth and her parents as well as April and Alex who all ran and hugged her in relief.

The doctor came back and immediately everybody rushed to him

"Will he be ok" said Kaori

"We are not sure, we are still running tests, the results will come in a hour.

"Mom, will I be ok" said Charlie

"Hopefully sweetie, after you get discharged, do you wanna get some ice cream" said Kaori smiling at her son

"Yayyyyy, you did good on the field" said Charlie

"That's really nice of you" said Kaori

"Will Kōusei Be with us too and Liz and Pop and Gran as well as Uncle Alex and April" said Charlie

"If you want to, what do you say guys" said Kaori

"Anything for you Charlie" said Kōusei

"We will be there" said Yoshiyuki

 **An Hour Later**

A doctor walked in trembling

"Kaori And Kōusei, I need to speak You privately" said the doctor


	64. Chapter 64: Familer News

Kaori and Kōusei followed the doctor around the hospital until they reached his private office, where he sat the couple down and by the look of his face, things didn't look good.

"Right we've got the test results back and do you want to hear the good news or the bad news" said the doctor

"Can we have the good news first" said Kōusei

"Charlie can be discharged today for the meanwhile, but he will need to come back at some point for a surgery" said the doctor

"What surgery" said Kaori looking visually upset

"And that's where we get to the bad news, I'm afraid to inform you that Charlie's case actually is nearly identical to your former case Kaori" said the doctor

"He can't, he just can't" said Kaori starting to tear up

"I'm afraid Charlie has been diagnosed with a very very rare form of cancer relating to his neurones" the doctor

With that Kaori bawled and cried on Kouseis chest whlist Kōusei began to cry as well.

After a few minutes, Kōusei spoke up

"How many years has he got left to live" said Kōusei

"We aren't so sure, we've caught it earlier than when Kaori was diagnosed with her condition Japan, so if we can start surgery in a few months, we could cure the cancer" said the Doctor

"Did you hear that Kaori, they might keep him alive for a few more years, there's always hope" said Kōusei

"We can always dream, I can't believe my baby boy might not live a full life" said Kaori gravely

"Don't say things like that, we will always have hope and make sure his life is a full one" said Kōusei with a bit more optimism holding Kaoris hand

"Ok then doc, do we tell him" said Kaori

"I wouldn't recommend it, just keep it a secret until it gets worse, but here is Charlie's medication, make sure he takes it" said the doctor

Afterwards they took Charlie home and then after letting Charlie play with Alex and April, Kaori then took her parents to an another room along with Kōusei to talk about Charlie.

"So what is up with Charlie, what did the doctors say" said Ryouko looking very worried for her grandson

Kaori couldn't answer her mothers question, she felt too timid and weak to answer and she then signalled Kōusei to answer

Kōusei looking down answered "I'm afraid Charlie has cancer in the neurones, doctors say that he has to go into surgery in a couple months to try and cure it"

Ryouko was shocked and looked really upset as she put her hands on her face crying, whlist Yoshiyukis face looked sad

"Kaori And Kōusei, is there anything we can do, anything" said Yoshiyuki

"Well Charlie could do with some company evrey so often" said Kōusei

"We will make sure Alex and April give Charlie some company from time to time" said Yoshiyuki

Afterwards Kōusei would recieve a Phone Call

From the Loud family


	65. Chapter 65: Telling the Louds

The Louds videocalled as they wanted to see Kaori as after all, she was in Miami and they were in Royal Woods and they had missed her, so they wanted to catch up.

Kaori answered the call

"Hello Kaori, Hows Miami" said Rita

"Very good, very warm, actually I've got something to tell you about" said Kaori

"Ok, what is it" said Rita

"Did you know my parents actually faked their deaths" said Kaori

"Wait there alive, that's great Kaori, I would love to meet them" said Rita smiling

"Where's Lynn Sr" said Kaori

"He's currently at the mall with Lynn Sr, getting her new equipment for the Bowl game coming up" said Rita

"Did they make the Championships" said Kaori

"Yeah, Lynnsannity has taken over the High School, by the way they might be retiring your number at Royal Woods High Eagles" said Rita

"That's great, How's Luna and her music" said Kaori

"She's learned a lot from you, she created a rock and classical fusion piece and it might go international" said Rita

"Tell her I'm proud of her" said Kaori

"Kaori, how are Charlie and Elizabeth" said Rita

Kaori looked down and looked like she was going to break down and then she mustered the courage to answer Rita's question

"I've got to tell you about Charlie" said Kaori in a very resigned voice

"What's wrong with Charlie" said Rita immediately sensing something was wrong

"He's been diagnosed with cancer" said Kaori

The news hit Rita with massive weight, Charlie is a good hearted, such an outgoing and caring child with a condition affecting his health

"How long does he have" said Rita

"Well if his surgery is successful, he might be cured, the doctors were lucky to catch it early" said Kaori

"That's good, times like this make me miss Leni and how she would comfort anyone in these sort of situations" said Rita

"I miss Leni, I actually think of her evreyday" said Kaori

"So do we, it's feel so empty without her smile, her kindness and her heart of gold, she would of been very proud of you Kaori, she loved you with everything she had" said Rita

"Yeah I loved her too, I feel somewhat thankful, without her I wouldn't of been alive, I would of been dead, under the ground, Kōusei would of still been mourning and everyone would just feel empty, to describe me and her in a third person It's like a violinists heart of gold, I remember her reaction of when I won the High School Championship And when I lost that Bowl game when she was terminally ill, she offered support and kindness and I feel her spirit guiding me to both the NFL and being on top of the music world" said Kaori

"That's great to hear, how's Dil" said Rita

"He's got a girlfriend and she is pregnant with his child, she's actually on old school friend of mine who somehow hooked up on a dating website" said Kaori chuckling

"It's good he doing ok, actually I've got someone to you to meet" said Rita

"Who is it" said Kaori

Rita picked up a small child aged possibly 1

"Who's that" said Kaori

"Well this is Brian and he is Leni and Dils Child, Leni And Dil had him in-between when Leni was resurrected and when she had a brain tumour, she and it turned out he was given to an orphanage around July last year when Leni was diagnosed and I was contacted to adopt him and here he is, he's kinda like a Leni when Leni is no longer around" said Rita


	66. Chapter 66: Brian Pickles

"Wait Leni had a son" said Kaori

"Well yeah, I want you to become the baby's godmother" said Rita

"I would love to, he looks so adorable, I'll come back to Royal Woods in the holidays to meet him" said Kaori

Rita smiled and said "I'm looking forward to that, anyway I need to go as Brian needs to get his booster shot, tell your parents and Kōusei I said hello"

Kaori ended the call and thought to herself 'A part of Leni still lives on through Brian'

 **Flashback**

Leni and Dil after Leni had been resurrected, had decided to push for a family and in January, she was pregnant and in that August, she gave birth to Brian Kaori Pickles who was an adorable little baby and had Lenis smile and hair whlist having Dils eyes and nose

For the first few days after Brian was born, Leni was hugging him and wouldn't let him go, however Leni started to feel dizzy and had a seizure 2 weeks after having Brian.

After Leni was in the ICU, Leni was sat down on a bed and Dil was holding her hand when a doctor came in

"What is wrong with her doc" said Dil

"Well when you came in, we expected it to be pregnancy complications" said the doctor before Leni interrupted

"So my pregnant caused ill ill" said Leni being quite ditzy

"Well not exactly" said the doctor looking down

"What is it, what is wrong with her" said Dil

"Well the pregnancy didn't cause any complications, but we analysed Lenis Brain And we found a tumour stemming from the reversal of the Rentschalrs and I'm afraid Leni it's cancerous, I'm so so sorry" said The Doctor

Dil was in complete shock, whlist Leni was in complete denial, Leni who had just gave birth to a child and was about to start a family with Dil was going to die again and this time, there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"How long has she got to live" sniffled Dil

"6 months at best, maybe a little over 3 months at worse, you might need to put her in a hospice soon" said the doctor gravely

"Isn't there anyway you can fix me" said Leni

"The tumour is inoperable and if we tried, there would be a 0.1% of survival from a surgery like that" said the doctor

Dil took Leni home, both weeping and Dil decided that night to make sure Brian would receive a good childhood, so he decided in a rainy stormy night to drop him off at the Royal Woods Orphanage where he would find a good home, But to Dil leaving his son felt like a piece of his heart shatter, hearing his baby whilst walking away with nothing he could do.

Not long after that, Dil want back to Yale and then Leni and Dil awaited the arrival of Kōusei, Kaori, Elizabeth and Charlie.

Brian was at the orphanage until he was 1 where social services recommended him to Rita Loud who was Brian's grandmother

And now Lenis son has just met the girl Leni brought back to life via video chat


	67. Chapter 67: Operation and Seeing Brian

A few months had gone by and Charlie had gotten weaker and weaker to the point where Kaori And Kōusei were carrying him everywhere and this mortified Kaori, his situation felt Similer to hers to the point where she would break down evrey night and occasionally having flashbacks of her collapsing.

Kōusei felt frozen, his step son was in awful condition and he feared that he'll end up like his mother or Kaori before being resurrected, he would take Elizabeth out to places to avoid thinking about Charlie's condition

In May Charlie was to have surgery, the doctors stated that the chance of survival was 40% and it was nightly risky, but it could cure Charlie and Kaori and Kōusei were hoping it would work

Charlie was put under a sleeping mask and the surgery began

Outside stood Kaori and Kōusei and Kaori was crying and Kōusei stood there comforting her while feeling sad

 **Meanwhile**

Charlie was in a void of sorts, he didn't have a faintest clue where he was or at, all he knew that he might of died or something.

Then he saw a man of 16 Years Old approach him

"Who are you" said Charlie

"My name is Terrance and I'm your daddy" said Terrance

"But I never seen you before" said Charlie confused

"That's because I died before you were born, but I'm your daddy and Kaori is your mommy and Kōusei is your step daddy" said Terrance

"What do you think of Kōusei" said Charlie

"Watching you guys from above, He's a very nice person and he will take good care of you, I know it" said Terrance

"So what do I do" said Charlie

"I want you to keep fighting, if you come back now, you will be cured and you will inherit both your mothers musical prowess and my sports abillity, good luck and goodbye" said Terrance as he faded away

Suddenly he heard his mother singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star which she was singing quietly to herself outside the surgery room and with that Charlie came back to the living and then the surgery was a success.

The doctor opened the hospital door and Kaori and Kōusei stood there, thinking the worst case scenarios

"The surgery was a success, Charlie is cured" said the doctor

And with this Kaori and Kōusei cried tears of joy, Charlie was going to live a full life.

Kaori immediately told her parents who was overjoyed with the miracle and then she told the Loud family who was happy as well.

Charlie recovered and was soon discharged from the hospital where he became stronger than he had ever been, Elizabeth was happy that Charlie was all better even if she couldn't show it that much.

A few months later Kaori along with Kōusei, Charlie and Elizabeth went to Royal Woods Michigan to visit Brian Pickles.

When she went in, she saw the Louds welcome her back into the house and Luna telling Kaori of her musical exploits and Lynn Jr about leading the Royal Woods High Eagles to a state championship.

After all of the greetings, Kaori went to talk to Lynn Sr

"Do you know where Brian is" said Kaori

"Hes in his room, what used to be yours and Lenis room" said Lynn Sr

Kaori went upstairs and she entered to find a small child sleeping

"Hello Brian" whispered Kaori as Brian woke up

Brian looked up at her with a bit of suprise

"You probably don't know me, but I'm Kaori Miyazono Loud the girl that your mom brought back to life and I will protect you with everything I have" said Kaori

"Kaori" said Brian saying his first word

Kaori opened her mouth and cutely smiled, Lenis sons first word was Kaoris name


	68. Chapter 68: Adopting Brian

Brian had just said his first word and it was Kaori that he said.

"Do you know what my name is" said Kaori smiling

"Kaori, Kaori, Kaori" said Brian

Kaori felt very warm, Brian who was Lenis child had called Kaoris name as his first word

Kaori began singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to Brian who smiled at Kaori and after Kaori had finished singing it, Kaori noticed Brian's eyes lighting up, he was looking at her with a big smile that reminded Kaori of Leni in a big way.

Brian then demanded to be picked up by Kaori and Kaori picked him up and carried him to the other room to greet the others

Of course she went past some of the Louds still living at the Loud House as Lori, Luna and Luan had moved out and Leni was dead, so she ended up bumping into Lincoln who had at this point managed to publish his comic series 'Piranhas Attack' which had managed to sell massive amounts throughout the country.

"How's the comic Linc" said Kaori

"It's doing very well thanks, how's Brian" said Lincoln

"He's just said his first word" said Kaori

Due to the poor soundproofing everyone who was in the house heard what Kaori said

"What was his first word" said Lana

"He said my name Kaori" said Kaori

"Kaori" said Brian

"I think Brian has gotten close to you" said Kōusei

"Yeah closer than he's been with all of us" said Lynn Jr

"Hey Brian, wanna play with Charlie and Elizabeth" said Kaori

Brian nodded yes and Kaori settled him down next to Charlie and Elizabeth who were playing in the living room.

Charlie took to Brian very well and they immediately got on, whlist Elizabeth was incredibly shy and wouldn't try to bother Charlie when he was playing with Brian despite Charlie insisting in which Elizabeth would just hide into her mothers arms.

Whlist Charlie played with Brian, Kaori carried Elizabeth around and made sure that she didn't feel overwhelmed.

After a long day in which Kaori sang to Elizabeth to stop Elizabeth from panicking and Catching up with things, Kaori and Kōusei had to do one more thing before heading back to Miami and something Kaori didn't really want to do.

They would drive to Royal Woods Cemetery and Kaori along with Kōusei decided to visit Lenis grave

After a short walk, finding the grave, they found it and Kaori looked at it with tears slipping from her eye, frozen, it gave her flashbacks from when Kaori herself was resurrected to when Leni made her dress for her date with Kōusei to when Leni died in that hospice. The memories came flooding back.

Kaori then bravely began a speech

"Leni, today I met your son and he's a beautiful kid, he reminds me so much of you, his attitude, his kindness and his smile, it screams Leni, I hope your in a better place and I will see you soon..." Kaori stopped before weeping and then said "I love you Leni"

Afterwards Kaori decided to head back to the ice cream store that Charlie liked and took Rita, Charlie, Elizabeth and Brian whlist Kōusei was at the Loud House talking to Lynn Sr and the rest of the Louds.

"So Kaori, How was the visit" said Rita knowing what Kaori had done

"It was okay, but Brian has kinda helped me move on" said Kaori

"He's a good kid, he needs to know his father, he barely knew his mother, so I'm entasking you to look after him" said Rita

"What do you mean" said Kaori

"I feel like you need to raise Brian, I feel like Leni would of wanted you to, I've sorted it out with the custody department and they've agreed" said Rita

"You know you don't have to give him to me, after all you said it's like having Leni around" said Kaori

"I feel like you need to look after him, you were Lenis closest friend and I believe that Brian should live with you, think of Leni" said Rita

Kaori looked down and said "alright Brian will live with me, Kōusei, Charlie and Elizabeth"

Rita smiled and said "That's good, I know Brian loves you"

"I can tell, Hey Charlie" said Kaori calling Charlie's attention

"Yes Mom" said Charlie

"Do you Want Brian to live with us" said Kaori

"Yes, Yes, Yes" said Charlie jumping up and down

Kaori decided to not tell Elizabeth in case it might give Elizabeth a panic attack.

After a conversation about Miami and Kaoris parents, Kaori went home with everyone and immediately wanted to talk to Kōusei in private

"What do you want to talk about" said Kōusei

"Right how do we put it, we are adopting Brian" said Kaori

"Kaori we haven't even discussed it" said Kōusei surprised

"I always wanted a 3rd kid, Kōusei" said Kaori

"Have you discussed it with Rita" said Kōusei

"Yes and she told me to adopt him" said Kaori

"Are you really sure you want to do this, after all we don't know if it's a good idea" said Kōusei trying to reassure

"KŌUSEI" screamed Kaori, growlling at Kōusei while her eyes reminded Kōusei of the time Kōusei refused to peform for those kids at the cafe years ago.

Kōusei was about to say a word when Kaori kicked him in the leg quite hard and then Kōusei flinched and said "Okay Kaori, we will adopt Brian"

Kaori smiled and then looked incredibly guilty and said "I'm sorry I kicked you, it's just Brian reminds me of Leni"

"I know Kaori, I know" said Kōusei

Kaori then kissed Kōusei to let him know that she was sorry for kicking him before going back out to greet everyone

After spending a few nights at the Louds, Kōusei, Kaori, Charlie, Elizabeth and now Brian all went back to Miami.


	69. Chapter 69: Baby Shower

After the Family returned to Miami, they settled back in their humble home, Charlie and Brian played with each other evrey day, Elizabeth was extremely shy at first, but she eventually warmed up to Brian as Brian was kind to her and let her join in with his and Charlie's games.

After a while, the children went back to preschool which Brian joining both Charlie and Elizabeth at preschool along with April and Alex Miyazono.

Kōusei and Kaori wrote some more music pieces and were thinking of having a concert in Los Angeles in August.

Soon it was Kaoris birthday and with that Kōusei bought her a Peanuts book which contained evrey peanuts strip in one book, Kaoris parents got her a big cake and Dil/Tsubaki had brought her a musical CD with many classical tunes on it.

In early August Dil and Tsubaki eventually had a baby shower and in which Kaori And Kōusei along with their children were invited.

Kaori decided to talk to Dil who was celebrating with his brother Tommy and his wife Kimi.

"Hey Dil" said Kaori

"Hi Kaori, Tommy and Kmi, this is Lenis foster sister and Tsubakis childhood friend Kaori" said Dil

"Nice to meet you, I think I saw you at Lenis funeral" said Tommy

"Yeah I remember that, good to meet you and you Kimi" said Kaori

"Good to meet you too" said Kimi bowing

"Wait are you Japanese" said Kaori noticing Kimis greeting

"Yeah why" said Kimi

"I'm Japanese too" said Kaori

"No way, where are you from" said Kimi

"I'm from Neremia Tokyo Japan" said Kaori

"Nice, I'm from Kyoto, good to meet you" said Kimi

"Anyway Dil, I need to talk to you in private" said Kaori

"Okay, can you guys give me a moment" said Dil

"Yeah sure Dil" said Tommy

Dil and Kaori found a private place and then Kaori started talking

"Dil I need to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly" said Kaori

"What is it" said Dil

"Did you and Leni have a son" said Kaori

Dil looked down and after 2 minutes, he answered

"Yes I have a son and his name is Brian, how do you know" said Dil

"I've adopted him" said Kaori

Dil looked shocked for a few minutes and then smiled at her

"Is he doing okay" said Dil

"Yeah he's very smiley, reminds me of Leni a bit and a bit hyperactive like you" said Kaori smiling

"Where is he" said Dil

"Hes inside, want to meet him" said Kaori

"Yeah" said Dil

Kaori and Dil went inside and Kaori approached Brian

"Brian there's someone who wants to meet you" said Kaori


	70. Chapter 70: Surpising Incident

**It's been 70 Chapters on this Fanfic, I can't believe it, Thanks to you viewers who have read not only this Fanfic, but my other fanfics as well, thank you.**

"Brian, there's someone that wants to meet you" said Kaori

Dil approached his son, haven't seeing him in nearly 2 years, he leans towards him

"Hello Brian, I'm your father or daddy" said Dil

"Daddy" said Brian

"Yeah I'm your daddy, look me and Kaori loves you very very much, your mom also loved you and Kaori as well" said Dil

Kaori smiled as Dil was bonding with his son

Then she recieved a phone call from Sherry

"Hi Sherry" said Kaori

"Hello Kaori, I need to tell you something" said Sherry sounding quieter than usual

"What is it" said Kaori

"Watari just had a heart attack, he collapsed during the first game of the season" said Sherry

Kaori dropped down the phone in shock and stood there frozen, she couldn't believe it, Watari was quite athletic and would never be the sort of person to just suffer such a condition.

Kaori picked up the phone and said "Is he going to make it"

"They don't know, it's 50/50, I think you, Kōusei and Tsubaki need to come and see him if he makes it" said Sherry

"Ok I will come and see if he's okay" said Kaori

"Goodbye Kaori" said Sherry sniffling

"Bye Sherry, if you and Watari need us, we are always here" said Kaori

Kaori then summoned Tsubaki and Kōusei to a separate room

"What's this about Kaori" said Tsubaki

Kaori sighed and then she spurt it out "Watari is in the hospital"

Kōusei and Tsubaki gasped in horror and then Kōusei spoke up

"What happened, did he suffer a big injury or something" said Kōusei

Tears began to Well from Kaoris eyes and she said "worse, Watari suffered a heart attack"

Tsubaki began to massively tear up as well as Kōusei and soon the 3 began to cry and hug each other.

That night Kaori, Kōusei, Tsubaki along with Kaori and Kōusei's Children, Brian and Dil flew to London to see Watari.

Tsubaki, Kōusei and Kaori went to a hospital and to see Watari

They went up to the 3rd floor and there they opened the door to see Watari

He was in a coma, with a ventilator mask on his face and a heart rate monitor next to his bed, it was beating inconsistently with the machines keeping Watari alive.

Kaori immediately upon seeing the hospital machinery and the state of her friend, ran out of the room crying, Kōusei left the room to chase her.

Tsubaki approached Watari and sat next to him bedside, on the other side was Sherry who was sleeping, she must of done an all nighter and have been worried for him

Kaori had hidden in the hospital toilets, crying and shaken, she had seen her friend in that condition, it was giving her flashbacks of when she was in that sort of condition, 4-5 years ago where she had that illness.

Kōusei waited outside the toilets to find Kaori, he could hear her crying from one of the toilet stalls

"Kaori, please come out, I love you" said Kōusei

Kaori complied, opening the toilets door, she looked rough, mascara all over her face, her hair looking unbrushed, she looked rough

"Kaori, come here" said Kōusei hugging his girlfriend

Kaori cried on Kouseis chest whlist Kōusei kept saying "He's going to be okay Kaori, Hes going to be okay"


	71. Chapter 71: Play On

Watari was in critical condition, he had just suffered a massive heart attack and when he woke up wearing a ventilator, he could see mutiple faces, situated right next to him on his bedside was Sherry holding his hand, she looked devastated, sat on the other side was Kōusei who looked concerned for his best friend and he was holding and cradling Kaori who had passed out from all of the crying she had done, he could also see Tsubaki and Dil who looked glad that Watari.

"How did I get here" said Watari

"Your in the hospital, you suffered a heart attack, at one moment we thought you wouldn't make it" said Sherry

"How are you feeling" said Kōusei

"I feel okay, a bit weak from the medication, but okay" said Watari

"Good, you scared Kaori to the point she passed out, it gave her flashbacks" said Kōusei

"What of the time when we saw her have that cardiac..." said Watari before Kōusei interrupted him

"Yeah, I really don't want to remember that" said Kōusei

A doctor walked in with a clipboard

"Hello Watari, How are you feeling" said a doctor

"I feel better, still quite weak though, when do you think I'll return to action" said Watari

The doctor hands Watari a letter

Watari opened it to find it was from Millwall the team he plays for, although it wasn't a good letter at all

Millwall were terminating his contract from a recommendation from doctors and the Football League

"Doc, why have they done this" said Watari

"Well That heart attack was brought on from an undiagnosed heart condition, I'm sorry but your career is over" said a doctor

"It can't be, not when I'm this young" said Watari

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about it" said the doctor

Watari along with Sherry and Tsubaki began crying, Kōusei teared up, but walked out so Kaori didn't wake up to the news.

 **A month later**

Watari announced his retirement from professional football due to the heart thing as well as Sherry retiring from women's football to take care of him, Kaori found out about Wataris condition from Kōusei and Kaori cried, but Kōusei comforted her.

Although there was two bits of good news.

One being Tsubaki gave birth to a baby girl named Ruth who they named after Babe Ruth, she looked like a mini Tsubaki with Dils nose.

Then a big game happened

Kaori was entering her second season of college football, she had already been national champion the year before and she was looking to do it again.

The first game was Arkansas and it was meant to be an easy win for Miami,

Watari who had his career cut short, went to the game with his girlfriend Sherry as well as Kōusei and Charlie

Miami's stadium was packed, ready to see Kaori Miyazono Louds 2nd season in college football, Kaori had become a prospect in both American Football and the Musical industry.

So much so, that she was featured on the cover of a magazine saying _'Kaori Miyazono, Future Mozart and Future NFL Prospect, the story of once a massive underdog, now a defending national champion and musical genius'_ with Miyazono in Miami uniform holding her violin while pulling off her trademark smile.

The game began with Miami dominating, Miyazono threw 5 TD's in the first half and Miami was leading 35-0 at half time

Then in the 3rd quarter, something happned.

Kaori had took a snap and her foot got caught on the grass and ended up tearing her fibula.

Despite gasping in pain, she used her gum shield to hold the pain in and continued playing (with pain) and scored an another 5 touchdowns winning 70-3 .

After stumbling into the changing rooms, Kaori immediately went to the team doctor for a medical examination and her file ended up going missing, so the doctors misdiagnosed her broken fibula with a torn muscle that would recover and be able to train for days.

Kaori held a minor concert at a concert hall with Kōusei two days after the Miami game, which they performed Chopin and Bach and it was attended by many of her friends and family including Watari and Sherry who had moved into the Miami area (following Wataris retirement). Kaori didn't move around much that week (including training and the concert) and before the game against Alabama, she pretended that she didn't feel any pain, despite a obvious break in her leg. she has used Aspirin to make sure there was no pain.

The game started and despite being able to throw the ball, she had no mobility in her legs due to the aspirin (which caused her to be sacked 3 times), she did manage to score 3 TD's And Miami were leading 21-14 at halftime.

Kaori was in the dressing room where the Head Coach approached her

"Your doing great out there, but your not yourself a bit, you would usually be running around scrambling, but you've stayed in the pocket" said the Head Coach

"Oh I'm just changing my game that's all, it's why I'm such a wild card on the violin" said Kaori

"Ok, good luck out there" said the Head Coach

Kaori nodded, put her helmet back on and went on the field.

Kaori began to dip in form after the half, throwing two interceptions, it was after she came on her third Drive, Kōusei who was in the crowd noticed something.

Evreytime Kaori moved out of the pocket , Kōusei noticed Kaoris leg twitching and she would wobble slightly, she didn't look herself out there.

After a 3rd Drive where Kaori did score a touchdown, Kōusei called the Head Coach

"Hello, Who is this" said the Head Coach

"This is Kōusei, Kaoris boyfriend, I'm worried about Kaoris condition" said Kōusei

"So am I, But she insists that she's fine" said the Head Coach

"Don't put her in, there may be a massive problem with her leg" said Kōusei

"But she's helping us win" said the Head Coach

"Her leg won't be able to take it" said Kōusei

The Coach ended the call

The Head Coach decided to put Kaori in again

Then on the first play of that drive

"Kaori takes the snap, she looks for a reciever and..." said the commentator

SNAP


	72. Chapter 72 Injury Woes

SNAP

Kaori was laying on the floor, face down, holding her leg in pain

She had broke her other fibula, meaning both of her legs had broken bones

Kōusei immediately left his seat and ran to the field, going through security guards in the process

Kaori had to be stretchered off the field, unconscious from the pain suffered from the leg break as well as her other leg being broken as well.

Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Who were watching their kids as well as Elizabeth, Brian and Ruth (as Tsubaki and Dil were at the Miami game) had watched in horror as their daughters leg had been snapped on live television and both of them cried, Tsubaki and Dil just froze up in shock, they saw Kaori crumble off the field in just one play.

Kaori was taken to the hospital where Kōusei wouldn't leave her side, he would hold her hand evreyday and wouldn't let go, it took hospital staff and friends to feed him, whlist in hospital, Tsubaki, Dil, Watari, Sherry, Yoshiyuki, Ryouko, Her Miami teammates (despite having commitments which they cancelled in Kaoris Honour) as well as the children stayed by her.

 **A week later**

Kaori woke up to find many people standing by her bedside, they looked tired, but were glad to see Kaori awake

"Kaori, How are you feeling" said Kōusei

"My legs hurt, part from that, I'm feeling like I have a lot of energy" said Kaori

A doctor walked in

"Kaori you've broken both of your fibula in your legs, I'm afraid you'll gonna be out for maybe the entire season" said the doctor

"Why does this happen so many times, why do I keep getting injured" said Kaori

Everyone looked at each other and suddenly Kaoris backup QB Steve Mertenberger spoke up

"Well judging by your style of play, you play a Unitas/Jim Kelly sort of play which is very good, but very risky at this level and as a result you may end up getting injured, as soon as you get back, maybe try and change your style so you get less injured, like Dan Marino or Boomer Eisasion"

Suddenly everyone nodded in agreement and then Tsubaki spoke up

"Did you know Kōusei was worried about you while your were unconscious, he was so worried that he had barely slept and we had to feed him as he couldn't really help himself"

Kaori looked over and saw Kōusei, his clothes looked worn, his glasses moist due to the tears, he smelt like he hadn't bathed in a week and he was sniffling from his crying and worry other his beloved

"Kōusei, are you okay" said Kaori

Kōusei hugged Kaori and said "I'm okay that your okay"

And then they kissed

Tsubaki And Watari were doing mocking kissing gestures, Ryouko along with Dil and Steve Mertenberger smiled, Brian Opalu along with the other linebackers were singing and dancing

 **A few weeks later**

Kaori was discharged days later, with her returning to physiotherapy twice a week to get the legs healed before the end of the season, Steve Mertenberger was given the task of playing quarterback while Kaori was out injured.

Kaori decided on something, she decided that despite the injury, she wanted to do an another duet with Kōusei

She was looking into events, she knew she couldn't travel far and decided to take part in a music competition, something she hadn't done since she met Kōusei in Japan all those years ago.

"Hey Kōusei, I've got something we can do" said Kaori

"What is it" said Kōusei

"Wanna peform in a music competition" said Kaori


	73. Chapter 73: Practise and Doghouses

"Wanna peform in a music competition" said Kaori

"Are you sure, what about your leg" said Kōusei

"It will be fine, I will be sat down on the violin, Sure the lack of movement may hamper my play a bit, but I don't care, I just want to peform with you" said Kaori

"Ok, where is this competition" said Kōusei

"It is in Orlando and being held at the Orlando Arena where it is a contest for the best classical duets in Miami" said Kaori giving Kōusei the leaflet

"Okay, we need to practise beforehand though in order to get in synch" said Kōusei

"I've got a good song" said Kaori

"What is it" said Kōusei

"Kreutzer" said Kaori

"Ok, do you think it will get us far" said Kōusei

"I'm sure, with me and you. We can do anything, after all we are awesome" said Kaori

"Ok, if you say so" said Kōusei

 **Hours Later**

"Your playing it too robotically" shouted Kaori

"You need to stay on the notes otherwise it's gonna sound awful" shouted Kōusei

"Says you, I don't need to use the notes, I'm perfect" screamed Kaori

"Oh really how are you so perfect" shouted Kōusei

"Because the audience loves me, compared to boring old you" shouted Kaori

"Well at least I didn't have an illness for people to feel sorry for" shouted Kōusei

Kaori immediately slapped Kōusei and teared up, before hobbling (as she broke her leg) into her room crying.

Kōusei may have crossed the line as he mentioned the thing that haunted Kaoris life for years, her illness, the one that took away her violin ability and pretty much her life until Leni brought her back to life, Kōusei immediately felt guilty, he froze up.

"I've really done it this time" mumbled Kōusei to himself

After about an hour, Kōusei went upstairs to try and apologise, but when he opened his and Kaoris rooms door, Kaori went hostile

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU MEANIE" screamed Kaori before throwing items at Kōusei and then angrily slamming the door

Kōusei went downstairs and put his coat on

"Kids, I'm going out for a few hours" said Kōusei

Kōusei went outside and immediately he decided to go to Tsubaki and Dils new place

Kōusei knocked to find Dil in his Sherpa hat, T shirt and shorts, greeted him

"Hey Kōusei, How are things hanging" said Dil

"Not good, I made Kaori really upset" said Kōusei with his head down

"What did you do" said Dil

"Me and Kaori had an argument over practise for the competition and I argued that her previous illness made people feel sorry for her and then she slapped me and now she's really upset" said Kōusei

Dil gasped in shock for a bit and said Why would you say something like that"

"She was being arrogant and it was affecting her performance" said Kōusei

"It doesn't mean you can say stuff like that, she could have psychological problems from that previous illness" said Dil

"I know, I messed up, I need your help to make it up to her" said Kōusei as he began to tear up

"Kōusei, even though I'm not happy at you for hurting Kaori in that way especially after what happened with Leni, I'm still going to help you as you mean the world to Kaori" said Dil smiling

"What do I need to do" said Kōusei

"Come In and we will talk" said Dil

Kōusei went inside and saw Brian (Who Dil and Tsubaki adopted from Kaori) playing with Ruth, Tsubaki was out working at her retail job, both her and Dil were signed for a Minor League outfit based in Miami and Tsubaki had to get a job to keep the bills being paid.

After sitting down in the living room, Dil and Kōusei began to talk

"Where's Tsubaki" said Kōusei

"Working, So it's only me and the kids" said Dil

"So what's the plan" said Kōusei

"Right you need to invite Kaori to a date without her knowing it's from you" said Dil

"How's that going to work" said Kōusei

"Well I did it before when I organised a pirate ship date with my Vice Principal Pangborn and his date Mrs O Keats" said Dil

"So how should I go round it by doing it" said Kōusei

"Well what's Kaoris favourite food" said Dil

"Caneles and most desserts" said Kōusei

"Well there's this joint that do nothing but desserts, it opened up on the other side of town" said Dil

"How are we gonna get Kaori to go to this location" said Kōusei

"Through me and Tsubaki, I'll tell her all about your little oopsie" said Dil

Kōusei gulped in horror, Tsubaki won't to be happy knowing that her childhood friend that she treats like a brother had hurt his girlfriend (Who Tsubaki is close friends with) in that way

"Does Tsubaki need to know" said Kōusei

"Yes as she is needed to guide Kaori there, me and you will organise the whole thing" said Dil

"Who's gonna look after Charlie and Elizabeth" said Kōusei

"We can bring them along, they love candy, besides it may help in your apology to Kaori" said Dil snickering

"So what's the first thing we do" said Kōusei

"Well I need to message Tsubaki to hang out with Kaori and then we will go to the dessert joint and wait for the two girls" said Dil

"What do I say as an apology" said Kōusei

"Speak from the heart, that's where the best speeches come from, you love Kaori, Kaori loves you, you two are made for each other and raise two beautiful children, you are both excellent musicians and you both want the best for each other, just speak for the heart" said Dil

Kōusei and Dil began the plan


	74. Chapter 74: Advice and Mall Girls

**Dils text to Tsubaki**

"Hey Tsubaki" texted Dil

"Hey Dil, How are things xx" texted Tsubaki

"Things are going good, Kōusei is around, although I need you to do me a favour" texted Dil

"What is it, how is Kōusei xx" texted Tsubaki

"Well that's I want to talk to you about" texted Dil

"What has Kōusei done now xx" texted Tsubaki

"He made Kaori feel very upset" texted Dil

"How xx" texted Tsubaki

"They had a massive arguement over how they were performing, Kaori was boasting when Kōusei mentioned her previous illness which stuck a nerve and apprantly Kaori is now very upset" texted Dil

"Tell Kōusei, I'm pissed off at him, what is the favour xx" texted Tsubaki

"I need you to look after Kaori for the day while me and Kōusei prepare for a date between Kōusei and Kaori at the desert restaurant and there Kōusei will apologise to Kaori later on" texted Dil

"I'm happy to help Kaori, I'm gonna be leaving work early in that case, tell Kōusei he's in big trouble xx" texted Tsubaki

"That's good, love you sweetie and bye xx" texted Dil

"Love you too Dil xx" texted Tsubaki

Dil put down his phone and approached Kōusei

"Right How Shall I put this, Tsubaki is not happy with you at all" said Dil

"I wouldn't be surprised, her and Kaori are very close friends" said Kōusei

"Yeah, she has agreed with the plan, now let's go through with our plan" said Dil

 **Meanwhile**

Tsubaki had not liked the fact for what Kōusei had done, she has a high paying job which is helping her in both baseball and her personal life and now because Kōusei made a few mistakes, she had to intervene, Kaori was really upset and especially with her broken legs as she is in crutches (although she is recovering rather nicely), Tsubaki felt like it was her duty along with Dil, Yoshiyuki, Ryouko, The Louds, Watari and Sherry to make sure Kōusei and Kaori are okay and to make sure their kids are okay as well.

Tsubaki knocked on the door and she could hear crying sounds and the door opened slowly

"Hello Tsubaki" said Kaori tiredly

"Kaori, are you okay" said Tsubaki

"Yeah I'm okay" said Kaori trying to smile

"Kao-chan, I've heard about what happened and I'm here to cheer you up" said Tsubaki

"Don't worry about me, I'm okay" said Kaori lying

Tsubaki picked Kaori up and gave her a piggyback and said "Charlie, Elizabeth, get ready, me, your mother and you guys are going to have a day out with each other"

Brian and Elizabeth got ready and headed downstairs to find Kaori who despite being teary eyed, smiling at them and on Tsubakis shoulders

"Kids, wanna go to the mall and then the desert restaurant later on" said Tsubaki smiling

"Yeah" said both of them

"Let's go" said Tsubaki excitingly

Tsubaki decided to carry Kaori due to her injuries and for a shoulder to cry on, Charlie and Elizabeth followed along, although Elizabeth found it strange, seeing her mother a powerful figure and her hero in her eyes and now here she is, fragile as glass and relying on her friend for help.

They went to the mall with Kaori crying on Tsubakis shoulders the entire way, with Kaori apologising to Tsubaki mostly for the trouble they caused in the past which Tsubaki simply forgave her and told her it wasn't Kaoris fault.

They arrived at the mall and went to a cafe where Tsubaki sat Kaori down on the chair opposite her, Charlie went over to play in the play area next to the cafe

Kaori looked down to see Elizabeth who wanted to give Kaori a hug

"I see you want a cuddle" said Kaori as she picked up Elizabeth and Elizabeth hugged her

"I see Elizabeth loves you more than anything" said Tsubaki

"Yeah I think I'm her hero considering she never leaves me alone" said Kaori

"That's awesome to here, considering you and Kōusei are wonderful to your kids" said Tsubaki

"Do you really think so, especially after Kōusei said that mean thing" said Kaori

"Kaori, Kōusei don't mean what he said" said Tsubaki

"But, But, but..." Kaori said before being interrupted

"If you push Kōuseis buttons hard enough, he will react, he's just like that, he loves you so much that he would split the moon, he treasures your kids and he is a good person with a good heart that was one controlled by his mother and then saved by you" said Tsubaki

"I didn't save him" said Kaori

"You did when you dragged him up to play that duet with you all those years ago when you were on borrowed time and then you brought him back to the musical world and then due to that goodwill, karma rewarded you by Leni Loud bringing you back to life, your wise words of wisdom inspired him when he thought all were lost, so what Kōusei said to you earlier was stupid , but you two will make up because it was just an accident" said Tsubaki

"Are you sure" said Kaori

"Yeah I know it, when you broke your legs, Kōusei wouldn't take care of himself because he cared so much for you, we literally had to feed him as he couldn't help himself" said Tsubaki

"So that's why he looked rough when I woke up" said Kaori

"Yeah, So are you two going to forgive each other" said Tsubaki

"You know what Tsubaki, I'm starting to forgive him" said Kaori

"That's great to here, I see you devoured your cookie that came with your frappe" said Tsubaki noticing Kaoris cookie had been eaten quite quickly

"Yeah always had a sweet tooth and so does Charlie" said Kaori

"What about Elizabeth" said Tsubaki

"Sort of, although she has fondness for egg related products like her father" said Kaori

"Do you think she is like her father" said Tsubaki

"In some ways yes, in other ways no" said Kaori

"What do you mean" said Tsubaki

"At times she's quiet and blunt like a mini Kōusei, other times she's loud and loving like a mini me" said Kaori smiling

"So a combination of both, I guess" said Tsubaki

"Yeah, although I need to be careful though with her around other people, in case she panics" said Kaori

"Why would she panic" said Tsubaki

"Well when she was born, she wouldn't stop crying and soon she got sort of used to her close family which was me, Charlie and Kōusei, although she does get along with my mother, anyway Elizabeth kept either crying or scared around people that weren't her close family or occasionally get worried when we gave her affection, so when we took her to the doctors, they told us that Elizabeth has autism and they aren't sure how severe it is" said Kaori

"Who do you think she inherited it from" said Tsubaki

"We're not sure, I reckon it's from Kōusei, but my free spiritedness could have played a part" said Kaori

"Will it effect her in the long term" said Tsubaki

"In terms of her physical health no not really, however she will have learning and even social difficulties, but again we don't know how severe these maybe" said Kaori

"I just hope she's okay" said Tsubaki

"She'll be fine, she might be even more free spirited than I am" said Kaori chuckling

"Maybe, so how the college football going" said Tsubaki

"Well I heard that Steve is doing well as my backup, I'm worried though I'm going to be fighting for my place" said Kaori

"I reckon you'll get it back and even if you don't, you've still got your music" said Tsubaki

"I suppose, Hey look its the mall mascot (gets up from her chair and puts Elizabeth on Tsubaki's lap)" said Kaori running from the chair to try and chase the mascot (which was a white and black dog costume) who was running for his life from this hyperactive woman

"I think I get one of the reasons Kousei fell for her, she is a kid in a adults body" Tsubaki said to herself

Soon the mascot was running from not just Kaori, but also Charlie was chasing the mascot with Kaori.

"Well at least Elizabeth is not awake yet" said Tsubaki to herself

 **Meanwhile**

Dil and Kousei were at the dessert place, getting themselves ready, Kousei ordered for Canelés as he knew that was Kaoris favourite, but in order to book out the place for a private function, they needed to order more desserts.

Dil not wanting to upset Elizabeth considering how big the dessert place was, decided to get some advice, he knew his cousin Angelica Pickles had a massive sweet tooth, so he video called her for some advice.

"Hello Angelica" said Dil

"What do you want Dil, I'm quite busy with work and such" said Angelica bluntly

"I need some advice" said Dil

"Ask Angelica, spill the beans" said Angelica knowing something was up

"Right I know you have a sweet tooth and I was asking if you have any recommendations on good desserts" said Dil

"Who is this for" said Angelica

"Its for a friend" said Dil

"Who" said Angelica being blunt again

"Its for Kousei who is Kaoris boyfriend as Kousei upset Kaori and he wants to make it up to her" said Dil

"Tell me how Kousei upset Kaori" said Angelica

"That's not important" said Dil

"Fine, I was gonna give you some advice, but nooo you have to deny Ask Angelica" said Angelica

"okay, Kousei and Kaori had an argument and Kousei mentioned her previous illness that haunted her in the past and it really upset Kaori" said Dil

"oohhhh, anyway I suggest cookies as a number 1 priority and make sure you get some chocolate brownies, cakes and also anything pastry or chocolate and no flan or toffee apples" said Angelica

"Thanks Angelica" said Dil as he hung up

Dil and Kousei then proceeded to order most of the menu with Canelés and Cookies being a priority

 **Later**

Kousei was in a smart suit, the one he usually wore for his piano concerts, but it was done up so it looked extra smart, Dil was a suit with a bow tie and his Sherpa hat, awaiting Kaoris arrival.

Then Kousei received a call

"Hello" said Kousei

"Is this Kousei Arima" said the person

"Yes why" said Kousei

"This is the police, your girlfriend Kaori was arrested as she rugby tackled the mall mascot into a glass window of one of the shops" said the police


	75. Chapter 75: Big Game Kaori

**Here we go:**

Kōuseis reaction to Kaori being arrested was that of horror, he had lost her before, he didn't want to lose her again, especially considering he knew that Kaori wouldn't survive in jail.

Kōusei ran from the restaurant to the police station, hoping that he could bail Kaori out, it might make headlines considering how famous she is as a college QB

Kōusei arrived at the police station hoping to bail Kaori out with whatever money he had for his part time job, he couldn't think of losing Kaori again, especially after the events of what happened a few years ago

"Hello, would you like some help sir" said the Policewoman very sincerely

"Hello, I would like to bail someone out" said Kōusei

"Who would that be" said the policewoman

"Kaori Miyazono Loud" said Kōusei

"Hold on" said the policewoman as she left the counter

 **Kaoris POV**

I was sat in my cell, figuring what had happened, how I got here, I was angry at Kōusei as he mentioned my previous illness that caused some much pain, Then after chasing the mall mascot in my wheelchair, I speared him through the glass window of a shop and afterwards being arrested.

I realised that if the mall mascot is seriously hurt, they could press charges and I may not see Kōusei again, all those years of hard work just to get Kōusei to notice me would be in vain and with that thought I started crying.

Then I saw a 2 figures approach me, he had black hair and what appeared to be glasses, I knew right away it was Kōusei, my boyfriend, my hero, the greatest musican in all of Japan, the slowpoke himself Kōusei Arima along with what appears to be a policewoman

"your husband has just paid your bail, just don't get into trouble again" said the policewoman

As the woman left, Kousei approached Kaori, Kaori and Kousei locked eyes and teared up before hugging each other

"Im so sorry for what I said, I didnt mean any of it" said Kousei

"Im sorry for being mad at you, I will always love you" said Kaori

Afterwards they would go to the place Kousei wanted to aplogise in which Kaori loved and soon Dil and Tsubaki brought over Charlie and Elizabeth and they would all have a good time

A few months went by and Kaoris legs healed, she returned to the field as the playoffs began, however this time she would be a backup QB due to two reasons: 1 being that her QB that took cover while she was injured was playing well enough to insure Miami would make the playoffs and 2 being the coaches were not sure Kaori would be the same player after the Double fibula break.

Kaori would be benched for the entire College semi final where Miami would beat Alabama 23-14 and going into the final against LSU, there were doubts Kaori would be able to play for Miami again as Steve Mertenberger had turned into an elite QB and was younger than Kaori by a year, so he had more years in him.

The game would start badly for Miami, they would go 14-0 near the end of the 1st half and things got worse when

SNAP

Mertenberger had snapped his collarbone after being sacked for the 15th time which meant Kaori had to step in and save the day.

"Miamis backup Kaori Miyazono Loud steps onto the field, she won this game last year and she could do this again, She takes the snap and throws for a TOUCHDOWN MIAMI" said the Commentator on Kaoris first play back

Miami would score a two point conversion putting Miami to 8-14 and throughout the 3rd and early in the 4th Quarter, Kaori would desperately find ways to try and get the winning TD only to end in Intercepticons or Turnovers

It had come to the final drive with 0:10 on the clock and Miami were on there on 5 yard line, it was a Hail Mary play, a play which had a slim chance Kaori took the snap, closed her eyes and threw the ball as hard as she possibly could and her life flashed beyond her eyes, evrey moment, evrey person she met and evrey happy and sad moment she experienced and as she opened her eyes, she heard cheering noise, it was a touchdown meaning it was now 14-14 and would go down to a conversion

Kaori volunteered to take the conversion kick and as she stepped back, she was nervous, this kick would determine if she would win the title or blow the game, she was shaking, her foot trembling, her skin sweating and her teeth chattering and then she heard a familer voice

"You can do this Kaori, I believe in you"

"Leni" Kaori recognised it was Lenis spirit putting her ease, Kaori then saw the ball being snapped towards the placeholder and Kaori ran and kicked it

"ITS GOOD, MIAMI WINS THE CHAMPIONSHIP FOR THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW, WE CANNOT BELIVE IT, 14 POINT UNDERDOGS AND KAORI HAS PROVEN SHE'S STILL GOT IT" screamed the commentator as Miami had won the National Championship

Kaoris family and friends celebrated with her as she lifted the trophy and showing the world that she was back

 **A week later**

Dil and Tsubaki were at home when Dil recieved some news on his phone

"Tsubaki, guess what" said Dil

"What" said Tsubaki

"Kaoris just declared for the NFL Draft" said Dil


End file.
